Soul of a Dragon
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU, FiM. Harry dies after his final fight with Voldemort and is reincarnated as a certain purple dragon. Years later Harry's friends show up in Ponyville looking for a new life. Can they have it or will Voldemort find them? Please R&R
1. Death, Rebirth

A/N: My first non-anime story on the site. I have been here for almost 6 years... so yeah... I'm recent convert to the ways of Friendship is Magic (but I've already seen every single episode... so far) I'd like to thank Hanzo of the Salamander, he has a poll on his profile, the thing about the poll is that it's a challenge, The challenge is to vote two choices then write a story based on one of the choices you picked. I picked Spike (and the other was Applejack for me). And this story popped in my head, and with all stuff that happened to him lately (once again long story) I knew I had to write this story. Enjoy!

Oh and one more thing, this is just to fans of The Biju Biju Fruit: it's not over... I just forgot the word month in my A/N the other day. You can calm down now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the My Little Pony Franchise, if I did, I would have put up the episodes online for screening this way Trolls won't take down the episode by saying "Habsro".

Pinkie Pie: Habsro! That's not right!

Emma: But I do own any possible OC that appears.

Soul of a Dragon

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Death, Rebirth

Harry had won. Voldemort was dead. The curse had once again rebounded. He smiled in victory… before collapsing.

Ginny ran to Harry.

"Harry! What's wrong? Harry!" shouted Ginny.

Hermione and Ron joined Ginny. They saw that Harry was bleeding profusely.

"I think… I think the curses didn't kill him. But it did hit vital areas." said Hermione, taking a guess.

"What's the supposed to mean?" asked Ron clearly panicking.

"It's just like his scar." Explained Hermione.

Ron's eyes winded when she said that.

"Harry stay with me." Cried Ginny.

"Ginny…" whispered Harry.

"Yes?" asked Ginny.

However Harry wasn't able to tell Ginny what he wanted to say, the last thing he said was her name. The boy who lived had died.

Not far away from Hogwarts, a group of Death Eaters evaded capture.

"What do we do now?" asked one of them.

Another of them took out a letter that he received from the Dark Lord. He read it and laughed, "Looks like the Lord has come up with a back up plan in case he died." He said.

"What do we have to do?" asked a third.

"We need to find a dead body, not our lord's. And one that had to die in the past week." Explained the one with the letter.

The group smiled, they had a choice of a lot of bodies right there in the castle. Of course they had to be stealthy, but they might be able to pull it off.

Harry found himself in a bright light. He knew he was dead.

"Harry… with all you have done. You are granted a new life. Reborn with new memories." Came a voice from the light, "Live it well."

Harry felt another bright flash of light… plus that giant surge of magic didn't help it at all. After about minute after the magic cleared up, he got his bearings. The first thing he noticed was that he was sucking on his tail like a baby with their feet.

The second thing he noticed was that he had a tail. He saw what appeared to be very carful unicorns in the room (with the biggest one having wings), he managed to get a better look at his body.

From what he could tell he was a dragon, a baby dragon.

Whoever had him reincarnated must have a weird sense of humor…

7 Years Later…

Spike (formally known as Harry Potter) stared at the ceiling from his bed. Couldn't get to sleep was so he was reflecting on his… well his current life. Who ever that god, angel or some other celestial being was, they really gave him second chance.

He has ponies who cared about him. Granted it was weird to be reincarnated in a world where Ponies were the dominant species… but he had grown used to it.

He had also gotten really sued to acting like a child, he knew after the Owlowiscious incident he did have to scale it back. Running away thinking Twilight didn't love him any more made him feel stupid in hindsight.

Even he did have Harry's memories, he had to move on. He was sure while everyone did probably missed him, they moved on. He hopped that Ginny found someone else. After all he did. Even if honestly he knew he had very little chance with her. He figured that chances were higher that Vernon Dursley would come out saying he loved magic in all of it's splendor than wind up with Rarity.

But Hay, his fanboyish crush on her was just him acting like a kid.

He was sure that Ginny had found someone. After all it had been 7 years.

In a world dominated by humans.

It was 7 years since the end of the 2nd Wizarding War… and 6 years since the start of the 3rd.

Word was that Voldemort had set up a back up plan. But giving random Death Eaters his plan, it turned out he would live using a form of Necromancy he discovered, that dragged a soul back from the after life, put in a new recent dead body, however the caster would have a slow, possibly lasting years death.

And the Dark Lord's biggest target was one Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. She had something he wanted. And she wasn't going to give it up.

For the past 6 years she's been on the run. She's lived in many centuries, sometimes even living the muggle world. But the Death Eaters would always find her.

It didn't help that her parents were among the first to die in this war.

But fortunately she was never alone.

Ron and her eventual sister in law Hermione both joined her right away, just as they did with Harry.

Luna joined less than a month later, not wanting the person she considered her oldest friend alone.

Neville was the next to join, about 6 months later after his fiancé was murdered by death eaters.

However the biggest surprise was when Andromeda Tonks died surprisingly of natural causes. Ginny (the group of friends having stayed at the house in the early days) was given custody of little Teddy.

A few months after Teddy joined them, Bill and Fleur decided that they couldn't stand by and watch any more and joined the group, with their young daughter Victoire.

About two years after Ginny started running, George joined his siblings along with his wife Angelina (having gotten closer after Fred's death) and their daughter Roxie.

It was difficult being on the run with so many people and three young children no less. Which was why Ginny was tired of all the running. They were running out of places to hide.

However Hermione found a spell that creates a portal to another world.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Ron.

"hey better to die in a magic accident then to be killed." Pointed out Angelina.

"And they always do worse to us than kill us." Pointed out Neville.

"But this might be a dangerous spell." Said Ron.

""We have permission from the ministry." Said Hermione looking though the book that contained the spell.

Ever since Kingsley Shacklebolt became minister of Magic the Ministry was no longer corrupt… well it was less corrupt. However due to his anti-pure blood agenda plus the fact that he can (and has) take on a random death eater. Voldemort has declared him off limits until "the Weasley Girl" was dead.

It was him giving them his approval of trying to find anyway possible to hide was one of the things that always gave him hope.

It was also they're spies "Sleeping Dragon" and "Blue Sky" that told them whenever they gotten a lead and were about to attack.

In fact it was them, that finally drove Hermione to find this spell.

"I think I have it." Said Hermione, "We should pack up now."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Fleur, "The children are sleeping."

They looked at 7 year old Teddy, 6 year old Victoire and 5 year old Roxanne or "Roxie" as she was to those that cared about her.

"This would be the faith time we took them in the middle of the night." Said Luna.

Ginny looked down, "I'm going alone this time. I'll go to this world on my own protect it there." She said.

"So who's turn is it this time?" asked George.

"I had last time." Said Bill.

Angelina got up and sat down next to Ginny.

"Ginny, we've been though over a 100 times." Said Angelina, "We're all family, we haven't abandon you yet and we won't abandon you now."

Ginny looked up at her sister in law, "Harry wouldn't want to see me like this would he?"

"No…" said Angelina brushing away a few strands from Ginny's face.

"We still need to get ready." Pointed out Hermione.

They got all of their things they had, and woke up the kids. Teddy was esspeiclly grumpy. Hermione performed the spell and the wand work and the portal was created.

"I hope that we go somewhere peaceful." Sighed Ginny as she took the first into the portal.

Hermione and Ron followed her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" muttered Teddy.

"What other choice do we have?" asked Neville who went in.

Teddy grumbled when Victoire took his hand.

"Come on Teddy!" she said dragging him along.

"That girl." Sighed Bill as he and his wife followed them.

"Luna…" sighed Roxie pulling on Luna's sleeve.

Luna smiled as she let the girl climb on her back.

"Don't you want to climb on my back?" asked George.

Roxie gave him a dirty look at Luna entered the portal.

"She's' still holding a grudge." Said Angelina.

"One time." Grumbled George.

The two entered the portal which closed, hopefully preventing any Death Eaters form finding them…

Back in the World dominated by ponies…

Spike sighed as he tired to get the sleep. One of the reasons why he couldn't get to sleep was the sleep over.

"And I said… Oatmeal? Are you crazy?" came Pinkie Pie's voice from several floors below.

"Dragons are trying to get sleep you know!" shouted Spike.

Floors below, the 6 ponies looked up.

"I guess we should quiet down." Laughed Twilight with a nervous laugh.

That was when Pinkie began shuddering.

"Hey Pinkie what's wrong?" asked Dash.

"I-i-i-it's the Pinkie Sense!" said Pinkie just as her body gave a quick break from shuddering.

"What's that one mean?" asked Rarity hopping it wasn't bad.

"It means something is going to happen you never thought would happen." Explained Twilight.

"Where is it?" asked Spike.

Everyone stared at Spike, he had went down stairs when he heard it was the Doozy.

"I want to see what's going on." Admitted Spike.

"Its in the T-t-t-t-own Sq-sq-square." Said Pinkie has another bout of shudders came to her.

"We should go investigate just incase it's dangerous." Said Twilight.

"But what if it's a meteor crashing?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm sure it's not a meteor crashing." Said Twilight.

When they got to the Town Square, Twilight was right it wasn't a Metro Crashing… but whatever it was, it was strange.

Hanging the air was a strange glowing portal.

"What is that thing?" asked Rarity.

"I have no idea." Said Twilight, "All I can tell is that there it was a created by magic. But not unicorn magic."

"What other kind of magic is there?" asked Rainbow Dash getting suspicious.

Before Twilight could answer she doesn't know, they saw something fall out of the portal. Fortunately whatever it was it was fine.

It was similar to a monkey, it had hands and wore clothes. The thing very little hair except for a mane of long red hair.

It looked up at the portal and said, "At least it worked." it said.

Spike looked at the thing, his eyes widened, "Ginny!" he thought.

Indeed that thing the ponies stared was Ginny Weasley looking for a new world.

"What is that thing?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know." Responded Fluttershy.

That was when Spike, know he wasn't in danger approached her.

Twilight was about say something, but something told her. IT was going to be fine.

"You okay?" Spiked asked Ginny.

Ginny looked up at Spike. Their eyes met. Ginny looked away.

"Sorry for staring." said Ginny, "Yours reminded me of someone… from a long time ago."

Spike helped her up as she dusted herself off.

Fortunately Ginny by getting up, avoided her brother and youngest sister in law as they fell out of the portal.

"I must have forgotten to adjust it for varying altitude changes." Said Hermione, "IT could be worse that than this height."

"How can it be worse?" asked Ron.

"We could have wound up hundreds of kilometers in the air, or even underground." Explained Hermione.

Ron paled.

"Maybe you should get up." Said Ginny.

The two barely managed to avoid a falling Neville.

Neville managed to shake it off and get up.

"At least it's not higher." Mumbled Neville.

"Hold on." Said Hermione taking out her wand.

She conjured a large air bag to give everyone else a better landing.

"That was the same magic signature as that portal." Thought Twilight.

That was when Teddy and Victoire came out the portal, Spike couldn't help but to stare at them.

"Who are they?" asked Spike, "The girl does look like Fleur."

It hit him when Bill and Fleur came though the portal, followed by Luna and Roxie, then Angelina and George.

"Looks like everyone made it." Said Ginny.

"Excuse me!" said Twilight.

The witches and wizards looked at them and gaped.

"Colorful horses?" asked Ron, "With one that just spoke."

"Well chances were high we wound up in a world where humans weren't the dominant species." Pointed out Hermione.

Hermione took charge being the unofficial spokesperson of the group.

"If you take us a place to rest, we can explain what's going on." Said Hermione.

Twilight had a look on her face.

"I think we should trust them." Said Spike, "They don't seem to mean us harm."

"How would you know?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Um… a gut feeling." Said Spike.

Twilight sighed, "If Spike trusts you, I'll trust you as well." Said Twilight.

After Hermione vanished the airbag, Twilight led them to the library. There Hermione began their introductions.

"My name is Hermione Weasley." Explained Hermione, "This is my husband Ron."

Ron gave a nod.

"They got married… that's good." Thought Spike.

"My Sister in Law Ginny." Explained Hermione.

Ginny was quiet.

"Bill, one of my brothers-in-law, his wife Fleur and they're daughter Victoire." Explained Hermione.

"It's a pleasure to meet… um… horses." Said Fleur not sure what to say.

"Ponies." Corrected Rarity.

"Thank you." Said Fleur.

The two had the strange feeling, like when meets a kindred sprit.

"So they had a daughter, I shouldn't be surprised." Thought Spike.

"George another of my brother in laws, his wife Angelina and they're daughter Roxie." Introduced Hermione.

The family all waved.

"So they got married." Thought Spike honestly surprised.

"Our good friends Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." Introduced Hermione.

"It's good meet you." Said Neville.

Luna wasn't paying attention to the introductions but instead paying attention to Spike.

"Why is Luna staring at me." Asked Spike.

"You're surrounded by Soul Dust." Said Luna.

"Okay…" said Spike unsure what to say, but glad Luna never changed.

"And Teddy Lupin…" said Hermione unsure what to say.

"An orphan." Said Teddy.

"I should have known it was Teddy." Thought Spike looking at the grumpy looking boy.

"So why did you just suddenly come out a portal?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Lord Voldemort." Answered Hermione.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Lord Moldybutt?" asked Pinkie, "Why would someone be named that… unless they had a mold cutie mark…"

"No Voldemort." corrected Bill.

"He's an evil wizard who will do anything to kill Ginny." Explained Hermione.

"Why?" asked Spike.

"I have something he wants." Said Ginny in a way that said she didn't want to say any more.

"We've been running from him a long time, traveling the world." Said Hermione.

"And there's few places we can hide. With America having been taken by Dark Wizards a few years back the safest place to hide is out of the question." Said Neville, "We were starting to run out of options.

"We all decided to instead find a new world. A world where we can live peacefully for the rest of our lives. No longer running away from Voldemort or his men." Said Hermione.

"How do we know your not lying." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I believe them." Said a voice.

They turned to see two well larger ponies (though by size they should be considered horses). The ponies bowed to them.

"Princess Celestia? What are you doing here?" asked Twilight running up to her mentor.

"I sensed a rip in time and space." Said Princess Luna, "I informed my sister about it."

"I needed to know if you were something evil or not." Explained Princess Celestia, "I heard your story and I invite you stay here in Equestria."

"Thank you." Said Hermione.

"Quick question. How long were you even in here?" asked Ron.

"Since the pink one said Moldybutt." Said Luna.

"Yep! I saw them too!" said Pinkie.

"May I ask a favor of all you." Said Princess Celestia, "If all you, besides Rainbow Dash, give them a place to stay, while they get settled in."

"Why not me?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because you live in house made of clouds." Pointed out Applejack.

"Oh… right…" said Rainbow Dash.

The five ponies nodded.

"Also…" said Princess Luna, "I will be staying in Ponyville as well, after all I still haven't fully settled in either and I feel that staying here will let me."

The humans looked at the Ponies.

"Long story." Said Twilight.

The humans nodded.

"But won't that be confusing with Lunas!" said Pinkie, "I mean if one of called one you it would be like "I meant the other Luna, not you Luna" it would just be confusing!"

"Or you can Princess to my name." said Princess Luna.

"Oh… right…" said Pinkie Pie.

Teddy yawned, "Let's just figure out everything in morning! I want to go to bed!"

"Mr. Grumpypants is right… I'm tried." Said Roxie.

"Don't call me that!" muttered Teddy.

"Let's figure out everything in the morning." Said Hermione.

Hermione began to conjure sleeping bags, Twilight watched in interest.

"Of course she would want to learn in that magic." Thought Spike, he shook his head, he also realized something, "Twilight… can I talk to you alone."

Twilight looked at Spike, and saw there was something wrong.

And she was right, after all Spike was going tell her something she would have never expected. A secret he kept his whole life… a secret that he never thought he would ever have to tell anyone.

Next Time: Spike tells Twilight about his past life. As the humans get settled it, someone figures out Spike's secret. Who is it? And just what is Soul Dust? Find out next time!


	2. A Past Life

Chapter 2: A Past Life

Spike and Twilight were in another room. The only other being in there was Owlowiscious, and all he could say were Abbott and Costello bits (well it's true).

"Spike what's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"Twi… do you know what reincarnation is?" asked Spike.

"You mean the belief that when some pony dies they're soul is reborn as some pony else?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

Spike nodded.

Twilight looked at Spike.

"What is this about?" asked Twilight.

"The thing is I remember my past life." Said Spike.

Twilight looked at him, "What?" asked Twilight.

Spike began to shake, "I knew them… in my past life. Ron and Hermione. They were my best friends and… and…"

Twilight looked at Spike, she had known him his whole life. She knew that he was telling the truth. She drew him into a hug. The two stood there for a few minutes, completely in silence.

"Twilight…" said Spike, "Please don't tell them… I don't know how they would take it. I'm not the Harry they knew."

Twilight nodded, "I think I understand." Said Twilight.

The two went to bed, knowing it was going to be a big day tomorrow.

After everyone woke up and had breakfast. Princess Celestia had left earlier so she could go back to Canterlot and raise the sun. they discussed the living arguments.

"Wait this is a library?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." Answered Twilight.

"Ron and I will stay here." Said Hermione.

Ron grumbled under his breath while Spike laughed. Something never changed.

"Fleur and I talked over breakfast I invited her and her family to stay." Said Rarity.

"That leaves three places." Said Twilight.

"Luna and I talked about staying at the same house." Said Neville.

"I believe you two should stay with me." Said Applejack, "The house back at the Orchard is always big enough for more."

"You live at an Orchard?" asked Neville.

"Yes siree." Said Applejack.

Fluttershy looked at Ginny.

"I think Ginny should stay with me… if that's all right?" said Fluttershy.

"That's fine." Said Ginny.

"Why?" asked Spike.

"No… reason." Said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's reason was sound. Ginny looked well… broken. She had seen that face many times whenever she cared for animals.

"Looks like George, Angelina and Roxie are going to stay with me!" said Pinkie.

And odd chill filled the room, and Spike suddenly got scared.

"Say…" whiskered Angelina, "Is Pinkie Pie… a prankster by any chance?"

"Yeah… why?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No reason." Said Angelina with a sad smile.

She knew that Pinkie Pie would bring back George's old prankster spirit back… even if it was likely that half of Ponyville will be destroyed.

"I'm also going to stay here if that's okay." Said Luna.

"That's fine." Said Twilight.

"Oh what about Teddy." Said Victoire.

"I'm supposed to be living with Ginny so I minds as well." Said Teddy.

"You better come and see us Mr. Grumpypants." Pouted Roxie.

"Stop calling me that!" said Teddy.

"By the way Spike, you did promise to help me today, weren't you?" asked Rarity.

Spike completely forgotten about it, to be fair, that "doozy" was very unexpected.

Shortly before noon, the ponies showed their guests to their houses, Spike managed to get into a conversation with Bill.

"So Spike, you're a dragon?" asked Bill.

"Yeah." Said Spike.

"Do all dragons talk?" asked Bill.

"Here, yeah?" responded Spike.

"Maybe in a few months I'll invite Charlie." Said Bill.

"Charlie? Who's that?" asked Spike, knowing full well who Charlie was.

"My younger brother. One of my two living brothers that come here." Said Bill, "He really likes Dragons."

"That's right… Fred died." Thought Spike.

They got to the boutique.

"Welcome to Carousal Boutique." Said Rarity.

"So what do you want me to do today?" asked Spike.

Rarity noticed Spike acting strangely but couldn't put her hoof on why. She shrugged.

"I need the garbage to be taken out." Said Rarity.

"Okay." Said Spike.

That was when Sweetie Belle came running in, she began to stare at the humans.

"Oh Sweetie Belle." Said Rarity, "I guess you can see our new guests."

"What are they?" asked Sweetie who couldn't staring them.

"We're humans." Said Victoire.

"Human?" asked Sweetie.

"Sweetie. How about you show Victoire around Ponyville." Said Rarity.

"Okay!" said Sweetie.

"Can you introduce me to your friends. I only had Roxie and Teddy and I'd like to make some more." Said Victoire.

"Okay." Said Sweetie, "Maybe we can get Tour Guide Cutie Marks!"

Rarity and Fleur watched the two leave.

"Is she your little sister?" asked Fleur.

"Yes. You have one too?" asked Rarity.

Fleur nodded, "Gabrielle, I haven't seen her in such a long time." Said Fleur.

"That's a shame." Said Rarity.

"But IO do talk to her a lot." Said Fleur she grabbed a small bag and took out a book (that seemed larger than the bag)

"That's amazing." Said Rarity noticing the size of the bag.

"I'm sure Hermione will make one if you ask." Said Fleur.

"That would be so useful." Said Rarity.

That was Fleur showed her the book.

"Was this?" asked Rarity.

"Hermione invented it, it's a two diary. It allows those with one to write instant letters to each other." Explained Fleur, "But I don't know if it works from universe to universe."

Fleur began to looked though the pages. She began to tear up, she saw a message in the book from that day. Rarity saw it and saw it was in French.

"What does it say?" asked Rarity.

"It says "Big sister, are you safe? Did it work?"" read Fleur.

Rarity smiled as Fleur took out a quill and ink from her bag and wrote back "I'm safe and it worked" in French.

Bill watched and smiled, it looked at like even if they were different worlds they would be able to communicate with certain friends as well as with his two brothers that were there.

At Fluttershy's cottage, the shy Pegasus were showing her two guests around.

"It's so sweet you take care of all the animals." Said Ginny petting Fluttershy's dear friend Hummingway.

"Yes, all the animals in Ponyville are my friends." Said Fluttershy.

That was when Teddy saw Angel Bunny.

"What's with the rabbit?" asked Teddy.

"Oh that's Angel, he's my special animal." Said Fluttershy.

Teddy and Angel stared at each other. There was a certain level of animosity in the air.

"Oh I think Angel likes you." Said Fluttershy.

It was that day that Teddy Lupin and Angel Bunny became mortal enemies.

That was when there was a knock on the door. Fluttershy opened it and it was… THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! Plus Roxie and Victoire.

"So you're Teddy?" asked Scootaloo, "You don't look like a bear."

Teddy glared at Roxie who shrugged.

"Come with us!" said Apple Bloom.

"It's time for CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS TOUR GUIDES!" yelled the three little fillies.

"Yeah… I'll pass." Said Teddy.

"Please Teddy, I'm sure it will be fun." Said Victoire.

Teddy blushed at the blonde, he blushed so much his hair turned pink.

"Sure Vic." Said Teddy.

"Wow! How did you do that?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I never saw any pony do that." Said Apple Bloom.

"Come on let's go!" said Victoire, "He can explain while you're showing us around."

Ginny stared at the door as they left, then began to laugh.

"I hope he becomes they're friend." Sighed Ginny.

"So…" said Fluttershy, "Why that evil Lord after you?"

Ginny looked at Fluttershy. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Ginny smiled, "It would be nice to tell someone new." She said.

She walked over to a stool and sat down, "It started years ago… with a boy named Harry…"

With Spike he had gotten back to library to find Luna and Hermione talking.

"Where's twilight?" asked Spike.

"She wanted to show Princess Luna around." Said Hermione.

"So where's your husband?" asked Spike.

Meanwhile Ron was at a restaurant, everyone was staring at him.

"Is there anything eatable?" he asked.

Lyra was staring at Ron.

"What are you?" asked Lyra.

"A human." Said Ron.

It was at the very moment that Lyra wanted to just like that… a human.

Back in the Library.

"Know him at a restaurant." Said Hermione.

Spike tried not to laugh.

"I came here to talk to Hermione." Explained Luna.

"Okay." Said Spike walking to the bathroom, he needed to take a bath.

"Harry is it true you're a direct link to Princess Celestia?" asked Luna.

"It sure is…" said Spike.

There was an awkward silence as Spike slapped himself in the forehead.

"See Hermione, Soul Dust surrounds those who remember their past life." Said Luna.

"What is soul dust anyway?" asked Spike.

"It's a type of dust that surrounds someone who is reincarnated and remember they're past life." Explained Luna, "There is was a girl a year below me who remembered her past life and often regaled her classmates about her life as the lover to a pirate king."

Spike stared at Luna.

"Although I'm unsure about Soul Dust is real." Said Hermione, "I have read many books about this phenomena, it's rare but not unheard of."

"Really." Said Spike surprised, "But then what about me?"

"It goes both ways." Said Luna, "Maybe you remember because of your magic."

"I know that's not it." Said Spike.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"You wouldn't believe me." Said Spike.

"You were reincarnated as a dragon where colorful talking ponies are the dominant species. I think I'd be able to handle your explanation." Snarked Hermione.

"Oh right…" said Spike who told her about the light white and voice.

"What did the voice sound like?" asked Luna.

"I can't seem to remember." Said Spike.

"I wonder if it's has to with Voldemort's return." Mumbled Hermione.

"Okay spill what happened?" asked Spike.

"Well according a pair of spies…" started Hermione, she proceeded to tell him about the Necromancy.

It say Spike was in shock, "Who's body did they take?"

"We don't know." Answered Luna.

"A lot of bodies were stolen." Explained Hermione, "Fred's, Colin's, even yours."

Spike paled when she said that.

"Thankfully, for the time being. It won't get as bad as before you died." Said Hermione.

"How so?" asked Spike.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt was voted at Minster, the corruption has gone down." Explained Hermione.

"And let me guess, he's able to fight off any assassination attempt that Voldemort deemed him off limits." Joked Spike.

"That's true." Said Hermione.

"Oh…" said Spike surprised, though a part of him did expect it.

"Is there anything you want to know?" asked Hermione.

"How was America taken over by Dark Wizards?" asked Spike.

"Oh… though Legal Muggle means." Said Hermione.

"What?" asked Spike.

"The Vice President, Deputy Chief of Staff and Sectary of Magic are all Dark Wizards they're not like Voldemort, they're goal is trying to take over the world supply of petrol." Explained Hermione.

Spike blinked… "Okay then…" was his answer.

"You consider yourself Spike don't you?" asked Luna.

There was a silence in the room, which indicated yes.

"Theirs is be expected." Said Luna.

"From what I heard, those who remember they're past lives always considered themselves the lives that is their current life and not they're past." Said Hermione.

"That's good." Said Spike.

There was a silence in the room.

"Please keep it a secret" said Spike, "Please don't tell anyone else. I already told Twilight, but that's it."

"Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret." Said Hermione.

"We wouldn't want to ruin our Friendship with you." Said Luna.

"FOREVER!" yelled Pinkie coming out of a bookshelf.

Hermione jumped, "Where did she come from?" asked Hermione.

"Pinkie… did you hear anything?" asked Spike.

"I didn't hear that you had a past life as a wizard named Harry and was friends with anyone here." Said Pinkie.

Spike having gotten used to Pinkie's antics, just went with it.

"Please keep it a secret." Said Spike.

"Don't worry, telling a secret is fastest way to ruin a friendship…" said Pinkie.

"FOREVER!" yelled a second Pinkie popping out of a window.

"How is she doing that!" yelled Hermione who was clearing freaking out about the pink pony.

"I really hope that she never finds out about the Pinkie Sense." Thought Spike.

That was when Twilight and Princess Luna entered the library, Twilight saw Hermione freaking out over something.

"What's wrong?" asked Princess Luna.

"There are two Pinkie Pies!" said Hermione calming down, she saw the second one was gone.

Twilight sighed, "Pinkie, do you think that you tone it down for the next few days while they get settled in." said Twilight.

"Okey dokey Loki!" said Pinkie coming out the bookshelf and then skipping in her usual Pinkie way while humming.

Spike shrugged, hopefully they would get settled soon. But now he had to take that bath.

Back at Fluttershy's Ginny finished her story. Ginny couldn't stop crying. Even Fluttershy was tearing up.

"I'm so sorry…" said Fluttershy.

"That's okay." Said Ginny, "I know for a fact that where Harry is he is happy."

Fluttershy stared at Ginny.

"It's nothing, just pretend I didn't say that." Said Ginny wiping away any tears, "That all in the past, I'm going to start a new life here and my life is no longer in danger and everything is going to be fine now."

Fluttershy stared at Ginny.

"I am definitely not in denial. I'm going to take a walk." Said Ginny leaving the cottage.

And so the wizards began they're new lives in Ponyville. Not knowing what is in the future or if they're lives were truly out of danger. But for the time being they can just live in peace.

Next Time: The humans have adjusted in living in Equestria. Neville and Applejack have become good friends. And both of them have noticed Spike's strange behavior will they be able find out what's going on? Meanwhile Pinkie Pie decides to reignite George's prankster spirit by attempting a prank war! Will it work? Or will Ponyville be destroyed in the process? Possibly both...


	3. Oh Apples

Chapter 3: Oh Apples

It had been two weeks and it appeared at everyone had settled into Ponyville. Hermione and Twilight had really hit it off. Then again Spike said they were the same "Book smart super strong magicians", it was a friendship made in heaven.

However they weren't the only ones that developed a close bond. Fleur as mentioned before had become close friends with Rarity and even became her assistant at the boutique.

Of course the kids became fast friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders deciding to help out the three with their cutie marks… well except for Teddy. Victoire made him join in on the fun.

But one that wasn't touched on yet was Neville and Applejack. Neville had started helping out around the Orchard, his skill with plants was unmatched, so the two had became fast friends.

As Neville was helping Applejack with the apples the tow had gotten into a conversation about well…

"So you two are just friends." Said Applejack.

"We did date for a while, but now we're just friends." said Neville, "In fact she's probably my best."

"She is weird." Said Applejack, "Then again Pinkie is weirder."

At Sugar Cube Corner Pinkie and Angelina were looking though pictures.

"Why are there two Georges in this one?" asked Pinkie.

"Oh… that's Fred." Said Angelina slowly.

"Fred?" asked Pinkie

"Fred was George's twin, he died a long time ago." Explained Angelina.

"Oh…" said Pinkie.

"The two were inseparable. Everyone misses him." said Angelina, "George hasn't been the same since."

"How so?" asked Pinkie.

"Back when Fred was alive he was such a prankster. Those two were probably the best I have ever known." Explained Angelina.

Actually the best she had ever known was one Remus Lupin, Teddy's late father who was a part of one of the great prankster teams the wizarding world had ever known. But she was unaware of that.

"It's been along time since I seen him that happy." Said Angelina.

That was when Pinkie Pie had an idea, after all, her cutie mark was about making people happy.

"How about I start a prank war with him." Said Pinkie.

"I don't know." Said Angelina.

"Come on what's the worst that can happen?" asked Pinkie.

The worst disaster Ponyville had ever faced since the Parasprite incident.

Sometime later that afternoon, Spike was reorganizing the book while muttering under his breath.

Turns out Princess Luna was almost as a big bookworm as Twilight and Hermione.

That was when Neville came in with a book about agriculture. He decided to learn more about different kinds of apple trees since he decided to help the farm.

"Hey can you put this back for me?" asked Neville.

Spike, nodded, grabbed the book and put it back.

"I hate to ask, but I have a question for you." Said Neville.

"Yeah what about?" asked Spike.

"Why don't you seem to make eye contact with me?" asked Neville.

Spike blinked, now that he thought about it. He wasn't making eye contact with Neville.

"No reason…" lied Spike, he knew the reason he couldn't those he's not telling in the eye to those he was really close to. The only one he was able to look in the eye that weren't in the loop were Fleur, Bill and for some reason Ron.

Neville looked at Spike, he could tell he was hiding something.

"It's nothing really." Once again Spike lied.

Neville blinked before checking out another book.

Meanwhile George was reading, when Pinkie appeared behind him and yelled.

"Hey George!"

George jumped and looked at his host (well technically the cakes were hosting his family, but that's besides the point).

"Hey Pinkie Pie." Said George, "What's going on."

"Well I heard you were quite the prankster!" said Pinkie.

"That was a long time ago." Said George.

"I thought it might cheer you up if we had a prank war." Said Pinkie Pie, jumping with excitement, "Whoever gives up first will be the loser. But of course it's just for fun."

"I don't know." Said George.

"Either way here's a gift from me to you." Said Pinkie.

She gave him the gift, then for some reason ran off. George shrugged, then opened it. That's when something latched on his face. He almost freaked out until he saw it was just Gummy. He took off the toothless alligator from his face.

That was when he felt a spark, a spark he hadn't felt in years. He went to search for some of his old prank supplies and inventions.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Neville had decided to tell Applejack his problem, as she knew Spike longer than him.

"That's strange." Said Applejack, "I wonder why he's doing it."

That was when Luna walked by them.

"Hey Luna I have a question." Said Neville.

"Yes?" responded Luna.

"Has Spike been making eye contact with you?" asked Neville.

Luna blinked, "Yes, why?" she responded.

"Neville noticed that whenever Spike talks to him, he doesn't make eye contact." Explained Applejack.

Luna blinked, she knew it was a bad sign.

"I think if he opens up it will be fine." Said Luna.

She then walked away figuring out whatever was going on would blow over soon. The two exchanged looks.

"You think she's hiding something?" asked Applejack.

"She's just being Luna." Said Neville with a shrug.

Meanwhile at the library, Spike was telling Twilight and Hermione his problem.

"I didn't even really notice until he pointed it out to me." Said Spike.

"So you avoid George and Angelina but not Fleur or Bill…" said Hermione.

"What about Ginny?" asked Twilight.

"She avoids eye contact too." Said Spike, "I think my eyes remind her too much of my old ones."

"Hopefully this will blow over soon." Said Twilight.

"Or he's going to drag in someone else that's going to make it much worse." said Spike.

"Oh come on Spike what are the chance of that?" asked Twilight.

Meanwhile with Pinkie Pie she found box filled with candies. She looked around and ate one… that's when suddenly she turned into a giant canary. It only lasted a minute when she turned back as she molted the feathers.

"So it worked." Said a voice.

She turned and saw George with a smile.

"So it's on." Said Pinkie with a smile.

"Oh yeah it's on.' Said George.

Pinkie Pie went to plan her next move, George hadn't felt this happy in years.

The next day Spike was running errands for Twilight, Hermione and Princess Luna. He had just bought some Quills and were on his way back to the library. He couldn't help but the smile at the memory of Hermione's reaction to the store Quills and Sofas, he did have to agree that was a terrible business model. But it was the only place to by high Quality Quills.

As it turned out nearby Applejack was running a booth.

"Hey Applejack." Said Spike.

"Well howdy there Spike." Said Applejack, "Say I had a rather interesting conversation with Neville recently."

"Really what?" asked Spike who was calm on the outside was beginning to freak out on the inside.

"That you won't look him in the eye when you talk to him." Said Applejack staring at him.

"Yeah… about that…" said Spike trying to think of something, but all he could think was "What I wouldn't give for a distraction right now!"

That was when some pony crashed into the stand, after the dust settled they saw it was Derpy Hooves.

"Sorry Applejack." Said Derpy, "I got distracted by a butterfly and I guess I crashed into your stand."

"It's no problem Sugar cube." Said Applejack, "Just make sure that you watch where your going next time."

"Okay!" said Derpy flying away.

Applejack turned to where Spike stood, but he was gone, figuring he used Derpy as a distraction to escape.

With Pinkie she was planning out her next prank in the Great War… but she needed some help…

"All right!" said Pinkie, "I need you get me this list. It will help in my next prank against George." Said Pinkie handing the list to the Cutie Mark crusaders (and the new three honorary crusaders: Teddy, Victoire and Roxie).

"How can you play a prank with ten yards of yarn, a kayak paddle, 6 pounds of paper and 47 hamsters?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I have a plan!" said Pinkie, "A spectacular plan!"

"All right… I guess if she knows what she's planning." Sighed Scootaloo.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS NOODLE IMPLEMENT FINDERS!" the three shouted.

"This is going to get really weird. Isn't it?" asked Teddy.

"Probably." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Ah here it goes." Said Scootaloo.

Spike got back to the library, and found a note.

"Dear Spike, Hermione, Princess Luna and I went to do shopping for tonight's dinner. Be back soon." He read.

"Hopefully Applejack won't come over." Said Spike.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Neville was taking some of the apples to the apple cellar when he saw Applejack running words him.

"Applejack, what's wrong?" asked Neville.

"I saw Spike and he was acting suspicious." Said Applejack, "I think we should confront him."

"I don't know…" said Neville.

Unfortunately Applejack wouldn't take no for an answers, she grabbed him and put him on his back and the two headed to the library.

Spike decided to do some busy work to keep his mind off the Neville problem as he started to refer to it, fortunately the three who read books still didn't know to put them back.

That was when the door slammed open, it was Applejack and Neville.

"Oh horse apples." Muttered Spike.

Applejack cornered Spike into a bookshelf.

"Now tell me Spike why won't you look into Neville's eyes when you talk to him." Said Applejack.

"Isn't this little too harsh for such a minor thing." Said Spike.

Applejack glared at him.

"Please let there be another distraction." thought Spike.

That was when George came in covered in several small cuts, one of them appeared to be paper cuts, some of them appeared to tiny claw marks.

"Hey Spike! Can I check out Super Naturals." Said George.

That was when he noticed that Applejack cornering Spike while Neville looked on, George shrugged, it didn't matter, he had a plan for a new joke potion… one that required a plant that only grew in the Everfree Forest.

"It over there." Said Spike pointing to the shelf with it on.

George found the book and began to read it.

"Maybe it I add poison joke to the antidote, I'll be able to create a potion that causes temporary effects." George said to himself as he left.

The three looked at each other for a second.

"What was that about?" asked Applejack.

"I heard that Pinkie Pie challenged him to a prank war." Said Neville.

Spike paled, "Nothing good can come from that… I mean what if he uses a portable…" Spike shut his mouth before he could say more.

Neville's eyes winded when Spike said that.

"What were you about to say?" asked Neville.

"It's nothing…" said Spike.

"You were about to say Portable Swamp, weren't you?" asked Neville.

"No… no… I meanwhile how can a swamp be portable?" asked Spike lying though his teeth.

"Spike what are you hiding?" asked Neville.

"What's going on?" asked a voice.

That was when they saw that the three had returned from grocery shopping.

"Spike… maybe you should tell them the truth." Said Princess Luna.

"Princess, how did you know?" asked Spike.

Princess Luna had a look on her face "Moon Goddess, Hello!"

"Oh… right…" said Spike, "Neville… you might want to sit down for this."

Hermione closed the doors as Spike began to tell his story.

Meanwhile Pinkie Pie stared at her swollen blue spotted tongue. George said that if it didn't go back down in four hours then he'd pay for the treatment.

She decided to do something simple and classic yet up the anti. She began to put on for gag buzzers, one on each hoof.

That's when she tongue returned to normal. She checked the clock.

"Half an hour." She said with a smile, looked like George's poison joke potion worked, she would have to tell him later.

Meanwhile, George was planning his next plan, he decided instead of reacting he would act. Do his next plan while she was pranking him, that's when he got an idea…

Back at the Library, Spike had finished his story… Neville just sat there blinking.

"So I guess that explains things." Said Applejack unsure how to respond.

"Wait… so who else knows?" asked Neville finally coming out it.

"Just Luna and pinkie Pie." Said Spike.

"How did Pinkie Pie find out?" asked Applejack.

"She's Pinkie Pie." Said Hermione who had gotten somewhat used to the crazy pink pony.

"Please keep a secret." Said Spike practically begging.

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret." Said Applejack.

Neville nodded, happy to know that he was now in the loop of an old friend's secret, even if it meant keeping others out of it.

Sometime later, with Pinkie Pie and George they were facing off in the middle of the street.

"So how long did the potion last?" asked George.

"Half an hour." Answered Pinkie.

"That's not bad." Said George, but he decided to wait another tine before mass marketing.

Pinkie on the hand started smiling. She began to run to towards him.

George smiled, he had his plan, he had placed Weasely's Wildfire Wizbangs all around the area, he took out his wand.

Pinkie ran towards him going to give him a big hug, As she made contact George yelled out "Stupefy!"

KABOOM!

Hours later…

"Honestly George! What were you thinking! You just had to put all those fire works there!" scowled Hermione.

"Pinkamena! I know your intentions were good, but look at the town, we are able to rebuild! But look at it!" Scolded the mayor.

A good chunk of Ponyville was burning, well burned. Thanks to the Witches and Wizards as well as getting permission to let it rain because of this emergency they put out the flames but that doesn't mean the town's not partially destroyed.

"What do you two have to say for your selves?" asked Hermione.

"Sorry." Said both of them like children, Pinkie's hair having deflated.

The Mayor and Hermione looked at each other and began to discus their punishment.

Spike looked at the town and face palmed, he now wished that George had used the Portable Swamp… it would have only caused mess and not that damage.

Well at least George got back his prankster spirit… wait… is that a good thing… huh… well… hmm… Maybe?

Next Time: Ron is beginning to get bored so he suggests they play the Pegasi a game of Quidditch! Watch as Princess Luna tries smack talk, Luna and Pinkie team of in the commentary department and a certain cross eyed Pegasus play keeper. However after the human team asks Spike to be Seeker will he be able to keep his secret? Find out next time!


	4. Are you Ready for Some Quidditch?

Chapter 4: Are you Ready for Some Quidditch?

A week after what will forever be known as the "Great Weasley Pie Prank War" Ponyville was rebuilt. There was a new building in fact, a new prank shop called "Weasley Wizard Wheezes". After getting the spark back George opened up the new store. He had also realized that Fred would be ashamed to know that his twin wasted his life for the past 7 years.

Even with the new prank shop, things have become quiet. In the library, the girls were reading while Spike and Ron played Wizard Chess.

Spike had just lost a piece.

"You're not going to take me alive!" yelled the piece, which then took out a sword and took it's own "life".

George had a while back charmed them so that they would occasional kill themselves instead of getting killed by the enemy pieces.

After another minute Ron beat Spike… but that was to be expected, Ron was a gifted chess player.

Ron sighed, "I'm so bred." He muttered.

He got up to stretch and looked out the window. He saw Rainbow Dash try out some new stunts and that was when he got the idea.

"Quidditch! That's it!" said Ron.

"Quidditch? What's that?" asked Twilight.

"It's the best sport ever!" said Ron, he left the room for a few seconds then came back with a poster with a group of 7 people moving about including flying. It had the words Chudley Cannons and "Let's All Just Keep Our Fingers Crossed and Hope for the Best."

"These are the Chudley Cannons, the best team that existed." Said Ron.

Hermione gave him a look.

"Okay… they aren't the best… but they're not the worst either." Said Ron, "Why am I telling you this? I have to tell Rainbow Dash!"

Ron ran out of the library.

"I'm guessing he's trying to set up a game between humans and Pegasi." Said Twilight.

"If he's going to set up a game, maybe I should play." Said Princess Luna.

"Are you sure about that, it's very rough." Said Hermione.

"I need something else to do other than caring for Abacus." Said Princess Luna.

Abacus was her abacus… and it's best the rest is left unsaid… it's really weird…

"Besides I need to make friends." Said Princess Luna, "That is one of the reasons I did come here after all."

"Are you going to play Spike?" asked Hermione.

"Probably not." Said Spike, "I mean it's been years and I don't think body can handle it."

"You played in your past life?" asked Twilight who casually sounded interested.

"Yeah." Said Spike, "I was the seeker, probably the best in the school when I played. I was the youngest in a century and I also became captain. The only two times I lost were because of interference."

"By the way, Cormac went on to play for the Falmouth Falcons." Said Hermione, "They're… not a very good team."

"Worse than the canons?" asked Spike in shock.

"He's one of things dragging the team down…" said Hermione.

Spike blinked, "Wow…"

Twilight and Princess Luna exchanged looks and shrugged.

The next day, the game was scheduled, fortunately they had four sets of Quidditch Balls… why? Well, Ron was the only one with the last name of Weasley that was crazy about Quidditch… seriously, the only one that didn't play in school was Bill. Oh and Angelina was a player too. They decided to use Ron's set since he was the one organizing the game.

He had gathered the humans other than the kids since they were too young. Now they had to figure out a team.

"No!" said both Hermione and Fleur at the same time.

"Oh come on all we need is a chaser." Said Ron, "I talked Bill to one of the Chasers and Neville into being a Beater."

The two looked at Neville who shrugged.

"Come on…" said Ron.

"What about Luna?" asked Hermione.

"She's commentator." Said Ron.

"I have an idea… what about Spike?" asked Ginny, "We do have enough brooms and he does have hands. He could act as Seeker instead of me."

"I don't know. I don't want a novice as Seeker." Said Ron.

Both Hermione and Fleur glared at him.

Sometime later Ron and Ginny went to the Library to find Spike cleared up books.

"Why can't they just put them back." Muttered Spike.

"Spike can we talk to you?" asked Ginny.

The two asked him if he could play. After finding out it was Ginny's idea (who was still avoiding eye contact) he decided to agree… besides, he needed an honest Quidditch Fix besides the Parasprite incident.

They had they're first practice, Spike grabbed the Cleansweep 14, it wasn't as fast as Harry's old Firebolt, but he sure missed flying.

"Wow you're a natural." Said Ron honestly surprised, "If you can catch a snitch we might win."

"Ron… I need to talk to you." Said Angelina.

"What about?" asked Ron.

Angelina took out an old badge.

"Oh…" said Ron, who then sighed, "You can be captain… you do have the experience."

"She was a captain?" asked Spike playing dumb as he landed.

"But only for one year." Said Neville, "She did lead her team to victory."

"She was a far better captain than Wood that's for sure." Said George.

"You're just saying that." Said Angelina.

"No I'm not, you didn't give pointless pep-talks and wasn't absolutely obsessed with winning." Said George.

Angelina tried to come up with a response but couldn't, the sheer fact that Oliver Wood begged to keep playing during the Basilisk incident pretty much spoke for it's self.

Meanwhile with the Pegasi practice field.

"Rainbow Dash, why do I have to be a beater, I want to play as a Chaser." Said Princess Luna.

"I know, but you're the only one that can properly hold a beater's bat using your magic." Said Rainbow Dash.

Princess Luna turned to the other beater Leeroy Wingkins, who was having problems holding a bat.

"I don't care if I can't hold this properly! This is going to be awesome!" yelled Leeroy.

Princess Luna sighed.

"If you're going to be beater, you better work on your smack talk." Whispered Leeroy.

The young Princess' eyes winded, this was going to be really weird.

A few days later… Quidditch field was set up, there were stands as well as clouds set up for Ponies to watch.

"Welcome to the first ever Human VS. Quidditch Game." Said Luna who was one of the two commentators while in the balloon.

"This is so exciting!" said Pinkie who was the second commentary, Luna had heard that Pinkie covered the Running of the Leaves, "I haven't seen a Quidditch Game? Have you?"

"I have and it's a nice game." Said Luna.

In lower part of the stands the cutie mark crusaders and friends were sitting when a young unicorn walked over.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure thing Dinky." Said Apple Bloom, "This is out friend Dinky Hooves."

"My mom is playing as the Keeper." Said Dinky happily, "She's the best mom ever!"

"My mom and dad are both playing. In fact my mom is captain." Bragged Roxie.

"Well Rainbow Dash is the other captain and she's going to win!" said Scootaloo.

"I don't care who wins…" said Teddy.

"Come on Mr. Grumpy Pants, you must want someone to win." Said Sweetie.

"Don't call me that." Muttered Teddy.

Higher up, on a cloud (thanks to Twilight once again doing the cloud walking spell on the group). She, Fluttershy (who didn't need the spell), Rarity, Applejack and Fleur sat, Hermione volunteered to referee.

"So which team are you rooting for?" asked Fleur.

"I really can't choose. "said Twilight.

"I know what you mean." Said Fluttershy, "I'm so close to Ginny, but it's so hard not to cheer for Rainbow Dash."

That was when the two teams met in the field.

"You're going down!" said Leeroy.

"That's right… because… we're going to hit Bludgers and you're going to fall." Said Princess Luna.

Everyone winced at that attempt at smack talk.

"All right captains shake" said Hermione.

Angelina and Rainbow Dash shook hands. Afterwards the teams went into the air and Hermione began to released the balls.

"All the Snitch has been released." Said Luna.

"And it looks a lot like a yell Parasprite." Said Pinkie.

"I hope neither seeker confuses a yellow Parasprite for one." Said Luna.

"If they do I still have my instruments." Said Pinkie.

Angelina managed to get the Quaffle, she passed to Ginny. Ginny dodged Bludger and threw it to one of the hoops however the keep blocked it with a shout of "Muffins!"

In the crowd Dinky cheered for her mother Derpy.

Spike and Rainbow Dash were up in the air looking for the Snitch, since it was a game for fun, Rainbow Dash deiced to tell Spike something.

"We all promised Derpy for every goal she blocked she would get a muffin." Explained Rainbow Dash.

"Of course." Responded Spike.

The Pegasi chaser team which consisted of Roy G. Bow, Lighting Bolt and Sugar Grape. Roy had the Quaffle and tried to pass it to Lighting. However Bill managed to steal it.

"And Weasley managed to steal the Quaffle! And Weasley Passed it to Weasley who passes back to Weasley… who passes to Weasley." Commented Pinkie Pie, "Who in turn passes it to Weasley… I'm getting confuses… most of the tem has the last name Weasley."

"It could have been more confusing, I mean Hermione and Fleur could be playing in Spike and Neville's stead." Said Luna.

"Oh wow… and then everyone would have the name Weasley." Said Pinkie.

Angelina managed to give instructions to Ginny and Bill top try trick Derpy into going one way but really going another… however the cross eyed Pegasus had the strange gift of being able to see two places are once and block all but two goals that came her way.

However Ron was doing equally well, he managed to block quite a few, and only getting three.

However, one thing that must be mentioned was that Princess Luna was an ace at being a beater.

"All right you stay down!" said Princess Luna, "But I don't really mean… I mean you are my friends… and… well…"

"You know Princess…" said George, "If you need help with taunting your opponents."

"I got it." Said Princess Luna, "You freckle faced… something…"

George blinked…

"I'm not good at this…" whimpered Princess Luna.

Spike and Rainbow Dash, were circling the stadium. Spike sigh… he had a devious smirk.

He started flying down, pretending to see the see the Snitch, Rainbow Dash followed him, how just as he was just feet away from the ground he pulled up, Rainbow Dash just barely pulled up.

"Hey!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

However the human players were in shock, expect for Neville and for some reason Ginny.

"Spike just pulled an almost successful Wronski Feint." Said Luna.

"So you mean that's a complicated Quidditch move?" asked Pinkie.

"One of the most for a Seeker." Said Luna.

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at the dragon on the broomstick.

"How did he know about that" she thought.

George and Angelina exchanged looks. That cemented it for them… They had figured everything out…

"He's over doing it…" mumbled Twilight.

Applejack nodded in agreement.

As the game went on, Princess Luna continued to try to smack talk them like, "I'll make this metal ball hit you!" and "Yo mama… was I'm sure a wonderful person." (the latter turned in the response "She was… unless you angered her." From George.)

Unlike Leeroy who always had a clever line… expect for that one time when he just yelled his name "Leeroy Wingkins!" yet somehow people liked it…

Derpy still blocked as many goals as se could, with the score at 50 to 70, in the Pegasi's favor, she had already blocked 20.

"So many muffins…" drooled Derpy.

"All right mama!" cheered Dinky.

"Okay… let's be honest, did anyone expect Derpy to be that good?" whispered Teddy.

There was a silence among the five others, even if Teddy was often negative… they really weren't expecting Derpy to be that good.

However one of the highlights had to be Pinkie and Luna's conversation.

"Oh yeah! That one looks like cotton candy." Said Pinkie.

"I don't know." Responded Luna, "They can all look like cotton candy."

"But look, if you look it from this angle you can see the stick that hold it." Said Pinkie.

"Oh now I see it." Said Luna.

The two had compel forgotten they were commentating a game.

Back on the cloud…

"Oh this game is taking too long, when is going to end." Complained Rarity who was getting bored.

"Well from a book Hermione showed me, games can last days or even months." Said Twilight, "There's even a story about one game that last 6 months but by that point everyone called it quits."

"A friend named Viktor told me that story, they say that Snitch is still running wild in that forest." Said Fleur.

"Well I hope this will end." Said Applejack.

That was when Spike saw the snitch, he flew towards it. Rainbow Dash saw it as well, making sure he wasn't pulling a Wronski Feint again., The Two raced for the gold ball… but let's just say that Spike had one advantage over Rainbow Dash.

Hands…

"All right the final score is 200 to 70, the humans win." Said Hermione breathing a sigh of relief, hopping that no one either team would have noticed Spike unusually good Quidditch skills.

As Spike got to the ground, Rainbow Dash went up to him.

"Great game Spike… can we talk alone?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sure." Responded Spike.

When they alone, Rainbow Dash pushed spike into a wall.

"All right, confess! There is no way you can be that good in short amount of time!" said Rainbow Dash.

"And how did you know about the Wronski Feint?" asked a voice.

Rainbow Dash turned around and saw Angelina and George.

"We had a feeling since seeing you fly that your not a beginner." Said Angelina.

"You're skills reminds us of someone we knew named Harry." Said George.

"So what… I fly like someone you know." Said Spike.

"You're somehow Harry aren't you?" asked Angelina.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We're not quite sure… ourselves…" said George.

"But you are right." Sighed Spike, "And please just keep it a secret."

And so Spike began to once again tell the story.

During the story, Angelina thought she thought someone with red hair around the corner, but didn't see anyone there, so she went back to listening to Spike's story.

Spike also told them who else knew…

"So all of them know?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah…" said Spike.

"You're bad at keeping a secret." Said George.

"I know…" said Spike.

"I'll only keep it a secret on one condition." Said Rainbow Dash.

"What! Come on!" said Spike.

"If you teach me on being a better Seeker." Said Rainbow Dash with a smirk, "You're really good at it."

"Oh..." said Spike, "Sure."

"Well Harry was the youngest Seeker in a Century, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his 6th year, and even impressed Bulgarian national Seeker Viktor Krum." Listed George.

"Oh come on George…" said Spike, "I wasn't that good."

"Wasn't that good? Spike the only times you lost were because you were unconscious and couldn't play." Said George.

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped at that list.

"You went easy on me…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Not true…" said Spike, "I was rusty… so there's that…"

"Next time we play, you are not going easy on me." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay…" said Spike.

Outside the stadium, as the ponies left Scootaloo looked upset.

"I can't believe Rainbow Dash lost…" whined Scootaloo.

"Wow… you are obsessed with Rainbow Dash… it's kind of creepy." Said Teddy.

"Shut up Mr. Grumpy Pants!" yelled Scootaloo.

Meanwhile Derpy looked sad.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" asked Dinky.

"We didn't win." Said Derpy.

"Don't worry Derpy." said Lighting Bolt, "We'll still treat you to muffins."

"Hurray! Muffins!" cheered Derpy.

And so the Pegasi learned to lobe Quidditch… of course Spike ill kept secret got out a little more… then again it is tough to hide his Quidditch Skills.

Next Time: The Cutie Mark Crusaders and friends decide to try find more ways to earn their cutie marks. Will it work? Meanwhile Fleur opens up more to Rarity, about a certain boy she once knew...

A/N: If your wondering who those Pegasi I used check out the Friendship is Magic Wiki, you'll be able to see the pictures of all of them...


	5. The Boy Who Saved My Sister

Chapter 5: The Boy Who Saved My Sister

It was a battle between two enemies fighting with harsh viciousness. The two glared harshly at each other as they fought. It was a duel, a duel of fates (which is the perfect song to accompany it). They knew that this would be the fight to end all fights.

"Teddy? Why are you fighting the bunny?" asked Victoire.

The two fighters who were Teddy and Angel were fighting stick to carrot. Teddy looked at Victoire who was with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Roxie.

"You don't want to know." Said Teddy.

"You want to come with us to get our Cutie Marks?" asked Apple Bloom

Teddy looked at them then at the bunny, then at his so called his friends… He chose his friends… after all they were a little better than his arch nemesis.

Angel had a look on his face that said "This isn't over."

"So what are you planning to do?" asked teddy.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER PARK RANGERS!" the three yelled.

"As long there's no zombie ponies, then I'm happy." Said Teddy.

They all looked at them wondering why he would say that.

At Carousal boutique, it was a quiet afternoon, since Rarity didn't have any orders the two talked until there were costumers.

"You know there's a question I haven't asked you." Said Rarity.

"What?" asked Fleur.

"How did you meet Bill? I know your two didn't go to the same school." Said Rarity.

"It's a long story… and I guess I should tell you about someone before I tell you about how I met Bill." Said Fleur, "In fact if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met him."

"Who, a boy you loved?" asked Rarity.

Fleur shook her head, "But Gabrielle did have a crush on him. No, I saw him more of a little brother… Harry Potter was his name. And he greatest hero I have ever known."

Rarity looked on in interest…

In a nearby park, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were looking to see if anything were wrong.

"Oh sure are you trying to find a bear?" asked Teddy.

"How did you know that a bear was wanted for stealing every pony's picnic baskets?" asked Apple Bloom.

"What? Seriously?" asked Roxie surprised, "There's a bear stealing picnic baskets."

Teddy, Victoire and Roxie looked surprised.

"Seriously, there's a bear stealing picnic baskets?" asked Teddy.

They three often watched old Hanna-Barbera Cartoons when they were on the run… so yes… they knew how weird that was.

"Oh no that bear stole our picnic basket!" yelled a pony who was having a picnic with her colt friend.

"That bear!" yelled Roxie.

That was when Roxie had a burst of accidently magic and the bear tripped.

"Oops…" said Roxie.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders went over to the bear and discovered it wasn't a bear at all, but rather…

"Old Man Basket!" said the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

It was indeed an old stallion dressed like a bear.

"Why were you stealing the baskets?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I was stealing them so ponies would replace them with my baskets." Said Old Man Basket, "And I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

The three checked their flanks and saw they didn't have their cutie marks.

"Oh no Cutie Marks yet." Said Scootaloo.

"You guys all right?" asked Apple Bloom looking at their three human friends.

The three humans blinked, confused at what just happened.

"How did this turn into Scooby Doo?" asked Teddy.

"Don't ask me, I'm confused too." Said Roxie.

Back at the Bosque…

"So did he cheat?" asked Rarity.

Fleur shook her head, "We didn't find out later who did it, but it wasn't him. I didn't believe him until the second task…" said Fleur.

"What changed your mind?" asked Rarity.

Fleur gave a sad smile "The second task." She said.

Back with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SECRET SHOPPER!" yelled the three.

"Are you sure yelling that was a good idea?" asked Davenport, manger of Quills and Sofas (AKA The strangest shop in Ponyville).

"So what are doing again?" asked Scootaloo.

"Just act like yourselves and try to annoy my newest hire." Said Davenport.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Sweetie.

"Don't worry, I do this thing all the time, last time I used Pinkie Pie." Said Davenport.

Davenport lead the three human children into a room with a two way mirror, while the Cutie Mark Crusader's did their thing.

"I have pop corn." Said Davenport.

"No thank you." Said the three.

They watched as Scootaloo jumped on the sofas (being a Pegasus her body was light enough to not break it) while Sweetie and Apple Bloom bother the clerk for certain kinds of Quills.

"Do you have apple scents?" asked Apple Bloom.

"No… sorry, but we don't." said the clerk.

"What about apple pie?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Hey can I have a pink quill?" asked Sweetie.

The clerk took out a pale pink one.

"It's not pink enough." Said Sweetie.

Then the clerk took out a cherry blossom pink quill.

"Still not pink enough." Said Sweetie.

That was when the clerk took out a hot pink quill.

"Too pink." Said Sweetie.

The clerk tried not to snap at them… and succeeded.

The three left the shop and found no cutie marks.

"That's too bad." Said Davenport with a bag of bits, "Here's for a good job…"

"Hey… at least we have some money." Said Scootaloo.

"What will we do with it?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Sweetie.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER CANDY EATERS!" the yelled.

"This will only end in tragedy…" muttered Teddy.

Back at the boutique… Rarity was staring to get confused.

"What how did you meet Bill though Harry?" asked Rarity.

"My mother in law considered Harry a 7th son." Explained Rarity, "He was orphaned due to certain reasons… and the family he had were horrible people. Well his cousin did change… but that's another story. For the final task our families came and Bill were with his parents. I knew the first time I saw him that I was in love."

Rarity would have squeed at the story, however she was more concerned about what happened with Harry.

"So… what happened to Harry." Said Rarity.

Fleur became silent, "Harry… I guess you can say destiny had it in for him." Said Fleur.

Meanwhile, somewhere in town, Hermione was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Hermione listen to me don't try to figure it out." Said Twilight.

"I won't let this go." Said Hermione.

"I know where you're coming from. But you'll just drive yourself insane." Said Twilight, "That's what almost happened to me. But I chose to go with the flow."

"There has to be some sort of explanation." Said Hermione.

"Please… just go with it… for your sanity." Said Twilight.

That was when they heard moaning.

They saw that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were on the ground, Teddy stared at them eating some of the left over candy while Roxie comforted them.

"Don't worry, Victoire will be back soon with the stomach medicine. It will be fine." Said Roxie.

"I knew this was going to end in tragedy." Muttered Teddy as he took a bite of left over licorice.

"What happened?" asked Twilight.

"Cutie Mark Crusader Candy Eaters." Moaned Scootaloo.

"They ate too much." Said Roxie.

"Vic's getting the stomach medicine." Said Teddy, "Should be back any second now."

"Say Aunt Hermione… why are injured?" asked Roxie.

"I'm trying to figure out how the Pinkie Sense works." Said Hermione.

"You believe in prophecies, so what's the difference." Muttered Teddy.

"A prophecy doesn't always come true. A person tired to the prophecy needs to believe it in order for it to come true." Said Hermione, "The Pinkie Sense is just insane."

"Was I this bad when I was trying to figure it out?" thought Twilight.

"I'm back!" said Victoire she then saw Hermione, "Aunt Hermione what happened?"

Before Hermione could say, "I'd rather not hear it again." Said Teddy.

"Um… since you're here…" said Victoire she held up a bottle of stomach medicine, "Can you help us pour it?"

"Sure." Said Twilight.

"I really have to get back to following Pinkie Pie." Said Hermione leaving.

"Why do I have the feeling this happened before?" asked Teddy.

Twilight sighed, she didn't know why but that line about Prophecies really got to her, maybe she should ask Spike later.

At the boutique, Rarity's eyes winded, "There was a prophecy that a boy would be the only one to defeat him?"

"Most prophecies will only come true if one of them believes in it, Voldemort believed it, he had two choices. Harry or someone else…" explained Fleur.

"Voldemort killed him, didn't he?" asked Rarity.

Fleur remand silent… Fernley the bell rang and there were a group of ponies looking to shop.

Back with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the medicine worked.

"What do we do now?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Well I don't think we're ever going to involve eating ever again." Said Sweetie.

That was when a frog suddenly fell from the sky.

"Where did this come from?" asked Roxie.

"I don't know… but I have the feeling Hermione is involved." Said Scootaloo.

They all had a good laugh about that was when it hit them.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FROG HELPERS!" they yelled.

It was then they decided to go to Froggy Bottom Bog… where hopefully nothing bad will happen.

Back at the boutique, the group of shoppers left, those who bought dresses were happy with their purchase, while they left Bill came in.

"So what's going on?" asked Bill.

That was when Rarity started breaking down crying, "Oh Fleur's just telling me about Harry." She cried.

"Come on Rarity, I'm sure Harry wouldn't like if your cried." Comforted Bill, "Sure he lived a rough life, but I'm sure he's happy where he is right now…"

"Are you sure?" sniffled Rarity.

"I'm sure." Said Bill, "And I'm sure he wouldn't be happy if he knew someone was crying for him, even if they didn't know him."

Meanwhile at an area just outside Froggy Bottom Bog…

"Whoa…" said Spike as he got a weird feeling.

"What's wrong?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I got this weird feeling that Rarity was crying and I was the cause of it." Said Spike.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Please…" she said.

The two were practicing Quidditch not too far away from Froggy Bottom Bog.

"Say do you still have that crush on Rarity?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I think I'm getting over it." Explained Spike with a shrug, "I mean my crush on her was worse than my crush on Cho."

"Cho?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"My first girl firmed. She was pretty and he was a Seeker too, but that was just about it." Explained Spike, "We dated too soon… after something happened, so it didn't work out."

Rainbow Dash just nodded.

"Hey can we practice that thing you did during the game?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The Wronski Feint? Sure!" said Spike.

In the nearby bog, they brought the frog to a log in the bog…

"There you go." Said Sweetie.

The three checked their flanks to find it was still blank.

"What should we do next?" sighed Sweetie Bell.

"How about Pranksters!" said Roxie.

"No tried that last month." Sighed Scootaloo.

That was when they heard thumping sound.

"Look at the water!" said Sweetie.

The water began to ripple.

"It's either one of two things." Said Teddy, "A T-Rex…"

When Teddy said that both Roxie and Victoire rolled their eyes.

"Or that Hydra that lives in the bog." Said Teddy.

"Wait a second? A Hydra!" yelled Sweetie Bell.

"How did you know about the Hydra?" asked Victoire.

"Fluttershy told me." Said Teddy.

That was when they heard loud roars. They turned to see that all but one of the Hydra's heads were roaring.

The 6 screamed and ran as far as they're little legs can carry them.

Outside of the bog, Spike and Rainbow Dash heard the noise, they also saw some trees being knocked over

"What's going on?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't maybe it has to do with the Hydra." Said Spike.

"Oh I remember hearing about it…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Some pony might be there in danger." Said Spike.

Spike suddenly flew towards the bog.

"Great… Angelina was right, he does have a hero complex." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash followed suit.

Back in the bog, the 6 were still running from the Hydra.

"Maybe if we run in different directions it won't be able to follow us." Said Teddy.

"That's a stupid idea!" yelled Scootaloo.

"Maybe we should do it." Said Apple Bloom.

"I'm up for anything right now…" cried Victoire.

They spilt up in to three groups… Apple Bloom and Roxie went in one direction, Scootaloo and Teddy went in a second and Sweetie and Victoire went in a third.

However the three "smart heads" knew it was probably a good idea to chaise just one and followed the third group.

"Oh no Vic!" shouted Teddy.

"Sweetie! Just keep running!" yelled apple Bloom.

The two ran up of a hill however… it turned out to be at the top of a cliff.

"Oh no…" said Sweetie.

Victoire began to panic, that was when Victoire suddenly disappeared.

However it was a burst of accidental magic, as she reappeared on the other side of a canyon.

"Sweetie!" cried Victoire.

The heads of the Hydra lunged at Sweetie. She shut her eyes tightly. She knew she was a goner. That was when she felt herself floating or flying, was she dead.

"You can open your eyes now." Said a voice.

Sweetie opened her eyes, and found herself on a broomstick and looking at her hero. Spike.

They landed on the other side of the canyon.

"We heard the commotion and we rushed into see what was going on." Explained Spike.

"We?" asked Victoire.

That was when suddenly the Hydra was surrounded by a rainbow colored tornado, the got dizzy and fell down in a crumpled heap.

"All right Rainbow Dash!" cheered Scootaloo, "You saved all of us."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Spike is the real hero." Said Sweetie hugging Spike.

"Maybe we should get you home. I'm sure you had a rough day." Said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash offered to take Apple Bloom, Teddy and Roxie home. She also took Scootaloo as Scootaloo begged. Which left Spike taking Sweetie and Victoire to the Boutique.

When they arrived Sweetie ran towards her sister.

"Sweetie Belle! Why are you all muddy?" asked Rarity.

"You won't believe it Rarity, we went to the Froggy Bottom Bog, and then that Hydra appeared. And Spike swooped in and saved me!" said Sweetie

Rarity looked at Spike, who appeared to be blushing a little.

"Did you really save my sister?" asked Rarity.

"Yeah." Said Spike rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was amazing." Said Victoire, "He just swooped in on his broom and rescued her!"

Rarity looked at Spike, "I should make it up to you. Really." She said.

"It's nothing, you don't have to." Said Spike.

"But I must insist." Said Rarity.

"If you say so" said Spike.

Bill and Fleur looked at each other.

"Spike how about we walk you home?" asked Bill.

"You did have a rough day." Said Fleur.

"Okay, thanks." Said Spike.

"What about me?" asked Victoire.

"Take a bath." Said Fleur, "You're covered in mud."

"You too Sweetie." Said Rarity.

"Oh… "whined the two.

The three left the boutique.

"So you saved Sweetie Belle." Said Bill.

"Yeah." Said Spike.

"You certainly have a hero complex Harry, esspeiclly when it comes to little sisters." Said Fleur.

"Well I…" said Spike, he slapped himself in the forehead, "How can I fall for the same trap twice?" he asked himself.

"Who else used that?" asked Fleur.

"Luna and Hermione." Mumbled Spike.

The two nodded, knowing that they probably would figured it out long before they did.

"How did you find out?" asked Spike.

"Gringotts often employed wizards who remembered they're past lives due to various reasons." Explained Bill, "I learned to spot the signs."

"And you told Fleur your theory." Said Spike.

Bill nodded.

"Saving Sweetie Belle today was what cemented it for us." Said Fleur.

Spike sighed, "Just don't tell Ron or Ginny." Said Spike, "They still don't know…"

"You mean you told everyone but them?" asked Bill concerned.

"Yeah…" said Spike.

The two exchanged looks. They knew that wasn't a good sign.

"I mean I haven't told Fluttershy or Rarity so there's that too… I mean…" said Spike.

"You have to promise to tell them eventual." Said Fleur glaring at him.

The glare was a terrifying glare, Spike began to shake. "Yes, I promise to eventually tell them! I swear!" said Spike.

"Good." Said Fleur happily.

They arrived at the library, Hermione was laying on the couch with an ice pack on her head with Twilight attending to any other injuries.

"What happened?" asked Spike.

"It's nothing…" said Hermione, "I just learned to believe in the Pinkie Sense."

Bill and Fleur looked at Spike. "You don't want to know…" said Spike.

And so Bill and Fleur entered the loop… however right now the bigger problem was whether or not Spike would eventually tell Ron or Ginny. After all, those were among the closet to Harry.

Next Time: Rarity decides to take Spike out on a date. However ever since his old friends came, he started getting over his crush on Rarity. Will he be able to pretend he still has a massive crush or will he deiced to tell her the truth? Meanwhile Twilight wants to know more about prophecies, Hermione decides to give her a recently published book about them... one that documents a certain boy's life... How will she handle the information? Find out next time!

A/N: I will say this: I love the episode Feeling Pinkie Keen... there I said it. I will also say that I have my interpretation of the ending. I believe that Twilight choose her sanity over her beliefs. She knew that that going against it was driving her insane. So yeah, that's my interpretation of the ending is, go with the flow if whatever it is literally driving you insane.


	6. A Date to Remember

Chapter 6: A Date to Remember

Spike sighed, he looked at his tuxedo. After he saved Sweetie Belle he thought everything would be fine. But no… Rarity had to thank him. A few months ago, he wouldn't have dreaded it that much. But he had to face it, ever since Ginny entered his new life, his feelings immediately resurfaced.

His crush on Rarity was just that a silly childish crush.

Elsewhere in the library, Hermione handed Twilight a book.

"Prophecies: Tales of those who lives were filled with riches, those who lives were ruined and those that never came true?" asked Twilight.

Twilight had decided to ask Spike about prophecies, she told her that he didn't want to talk about it, and told her to ask Hermione.

Apparently before she talked to Hermione, but after she talked to Spike, Spike had informed Hermione about Twilight wondering about prophecies.

Hermione was in no mood to talk about prophecies, esspeiclly after what been dubbed "The Pinkie Sense Incident 2: Witch Hunt" (Pinkie was the one that dubbed it that).

"Save chapter 7 for last." Said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"You'll understand when you read it." Said Hermione.

Twilight blinked, she felt it was problem better to probably go help Spike get ready.

Spike decided that the tuxedo was a little too much, and wore a nice shirt and jacket that Princess Luna made for him.

"I bet your excited, I heard you have quite a crush." Said Luna.

Before Spike could answer Twilight entered the room and laughed, "He has heart Rarity t-shirts. "quite a crush" is an understatement." She said.

Spike sighed, "I got over my crush for Rarity, I'm in love with someone else." Said Spike.

That was when there was a thud, Princess Luna and Spike looked at Twilight who had fainted.

The two made sure she was okay, when she came to, she said this "I had the strangest dream, that Spike said he was over on his crush on Rarity." Said Twilight.

"That wasn't a dream, I'm over Rarity." Said Spike.

"Who are you in love with." Said Twilight.

"I think I should go." Said Spike, "I don't need to be late."

Twilight blinked, "What was that about?" asked Twilight.

"Wow… he's like your brother and you haven't figured it out." Said Princess Luna.

"What does that mean?" asked Twilight.

"It's a painful subject." Said Princess Luna.

Twilight flinched when she said that.

"He'll open in a few months, I'm sure of it." Said Princess Luna, "He's still not completely settled with what's going on."

"I guess." Said Twilight.

As Spike was leaving Hermione stopped him.

"I gave her the book." Said Hermione.

"Okay…" said Spike.

"Are you sure you want her to find out this way?" asked Hermione, "She's like your sister."

Spike sighed. "I don't think I can tell her all that." Said Spike, "I know you won't tell her either."

Hermione sighed…

"It's better this way." Sighed Spike, "I should go, I don't want to be late."

Spike left for his date.

Hermione sighed, "He still hasn't learned to open up" he thought.

Meanwhile, Rarity was getting ready for her date as well, she wore a nice dress, nothing to fancy, something to go out on the town in.

"You look beautiful." Said Fleur.

"Thank you." Said Rarity.

That was when they heard angry mutterings, Bill was using a diamond to carve a much larger diamond into a weapon.

"What's wrong with Bill?" asked Rarity.

"Oh… Teddy did something to Victoire." Lied Fleur.

The truth was well… let's just say this date wasn't making Bill happy with Spike. Esspeiclly after hearing about his huge crush on Rarity.

Ginny was his sister and as the oldest member of the Weasley Family it was his duty to protect her… in more ways than one.

That was when Spike arrived with a bouquet of daisies, he didn't want to go all out with roses.

"Thank you." Said Rarity who was thinking, "Why didn't he get me roses."

"I was thinking a walk around Ponyville before dinner." Said Spike.

"That sounds lovely." Said Rarity.

The two left the boutique, when they did they both heard yelling.

"How can you think of doing that!" they heard Fleur yell.

"I wasn't." they heard Bill yell, "I was planning to do something else!"

"What? Carve a lighting bolt in his head pending on how the date went?" they heard Fleur yell.

"We should go… and fast." Said Spike.

"I agree." Said Rarity.

With Twilight she had already finished chapter 6, so far the book was rather interesting so far, the title was right, so far she saw a story of a man who said that great things would happen if he rescued a cat (he fell in love with the cat's owner and the two fell in love and started a successful potions shop) or a tale about a woman who said she would kill her husband in an act of passion (the witch trying to get closer to her husband drove him away where he had an affair and yeah…). That was when she came across Chapter 7 "The Tragic Truth of the Boy who lived".

She shrugged deciding to follow Hermione's advice and read the chapter last.

Back with Spike and Rarity, the date was mostly in silence.

"He's acting strange." Thought Rarity.

That was when they came across Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Oh I have gone in yet." Said Rarity hopping at least start a conversation.

"Would you like go in? I'm sure if anything stains, Angelina would probably be able to get it out." Said Spike.

"Sure." Said Rarity.

They entered the store find things flying all about and strange sounds going all around.

They also saw Lyra and Bonbon at the counter.

"Sorry Lyra, but we're still working out kinks with your hands." Said George.

"So what's wrong this time?" asked Lyra.

"They won't stop tickling our tester." Said George.

He revealed Pinkie using a set of gloves that wouldn't' stop tickling her (she had volunteered as the hand tester). Ron was trying to help (having gotten a part time job so he wouldn't have to be in the library all day).

"So when's the next estimate?" asked Lyra.

"Next week." Said George.

The two ponies began to walk away.

"Lyra, you are such a humany." Said Bonbon.

"I am not a humany, humanies are weird, weird ponies." Said Lyra.

"But… it's a word I only recently made up… and you're the only pony that has such a weird human obsession." Said Bonbon.

Lyra gave her friend a weird look as the two left the store.

"So how's business?" asked Spike.

"We've had all sorts of customers." Said George, "All sorts. But our biggest customers are young fillies who want to get revenge for something Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon said."

That was when Archer Bodkin entered.

"Hey George." Said the young blue filly, "Got any Poison Joke balloons."

George took out a bag of what appeared to be water balloons and hand them to Archer, she in turn gave him several bits.

"If you want I attach them to arrows for a small cost." Offered George.

"Perfect." said Archer, "That will teach her to make fun of my archery achievements."

Spike and Rarity looked at each other though the corners of their eyes.

"Maybe we should go." Said Spike.

"Yeah." Said Rarity.

The two left…

"Remind me never to go in there again." Said Rarity.

Spike sighed…but he smiled. Even after all these years, he was still making up new ideas.

With Twilight she had finished the book… well expect for Chapter 7. Which she began to read.

"Harry Potter, the so called chosen one. The only one to live though a killing curse… three times but ultimately fell to mortal wounds left by the last two curse's residue. Hailed by the chosen one by all people all because of a prophecy made before he was born."

Twilight's eyes winded when she read that, she continued to read more.

"It all started in 1980 when the Divination Post was empty, the late great Albus Dumbledore interviewed Sybill Trelawney (as a former student of hers it still shocks me that she was true seer, half of all classes she would predict my death.) She predicted the berth of someone who had the ability to not only defeat the Dark Lord but also had a power he didn't have."

Twilight now knew why, Spike wouldn't want to talk about Prophecies.

With Spike and Rarity date, they came across Fluttershy with Ginny and Teddy, they had just bought a lot of different kinds of animal food.

"Oh so you two must be on your date." Said Fluttershy, "IT must be having a nice time."

"Yeah… we are…" lied Rarity.

The entire walk around Ponyville was incredibly awkward.

"That must be nice." Said Ginny, she looked at Spike then looked down.

Spike gritted his teeth… "If only I could…" thought Spike.

That was when a nearby storefront's sign fell off.

"That was accidental magic." Said Ginny, "Teddy."

"I didn't do it! I swear!" said Teddy.

Spike's eyes winded then shook his head, "Teddy must have done, that's it." He thought.

"Come on Teddy, maybe you should get some rest." Said Fluttershy.

"I'll help clean up his mess." Said Ginny taking out her to help the unicorns fixing it.

As Fluttershy took Teddy away, Spike said, "Do you want to go to the park?"

"Sure." Said Rarity.

Back with Twilight, she continued to read the chapter, she didn't' want to, but a part of her needed to know.

"This so called great power was something so simple, so touching… something that the Dark Lord could never know. Love. Harry's ability to love was his power. The love he shared with his the Weasley Family, his friends, his godfather. After much studying I have noticed that the Dark Lord was (or is) a Sociopath. His inability to feel love or empathy was his down fall in the first two wars and I hope his downfall in the third war as well. Even if the so called chosen one is gone."

In the park, Spike and Rarity sat on the bench in silence. It wasn't a good silence, the only thing that broke the silence was a screaming pink colt covered in toy arrows screaming about "How can this happening again!" (it was Diamond Tiara, her effect of the poison joke was to change her gender).

"Spike." Said Rarity finally getting to say what was one her mind, "You changed so much in the last few weeks."

"Yeah, I have." Sighed Spike.

"You got over your crush on me, didn't you?" asked Rarity.

"You knew?" asked Spike surprised.

"It was so obvious, the chores you would do for me, the hearts surrounding you, the "Heart Rarity t-shirt"." Said Rarity.

"It was obvious." Sighed Spike.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Rarity, "I'm sorry for using you."

"That's okay." Said Spike.

"No it's not! I mean I used you a pin cushion." Said Rarity.

Spike couldn't say anything to that, even if he couldn't feel the pins.

"So what brought about this change?" asked Rarity.

Spike sighed, "I'm in love with Ginny…" said Spike.

"Really? Why?" asked Rarity, "And even if you did tell her heart belongs to someone else."

"I know it does." Sighed Spike.

He had to tell her, after all, the secret was poorly kept anyways.

"Do you know what reincarnation is?" asked Spike.

"Yes I do." Said Rarity.

"You see. I remember my past life and well I was wizard named Harry and I…" but before spike could explained any more.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" asked Rarity, "I heard all about your past life from Fleur."

Rarity flinched when she said that, she didn't know what to say.

"You two have gotten very close so I'm not surprised." Said Spike.

"Have… have you told Twilight yet?" asked Rarity.

"Everyone but Fluttershy, Ron and… Ginny know." Said Spike, "Some figured it out on they're. Some I was forced to tell… and I'm still confused at how Pinkie Pie over head it."

"Well she is Pinkie Pie." Said Rarity.

"But I told Twilight the basics first thing." Said Spike, "She was the first to know, but I haven't told her everything. Hermione loaned her a book that will tell her a good chunk of what happened to Harry… to me…"

There was a silence between the two, it wasn't like any other silence in the day.

"Come on." Said Rarity, "Let's go to Sugar Cube Corner."

"Why?" asked spike.

"Because a certain purple dragon needs some cheering up." said Rarity.

Spike smiled, "So just friends?" asked Spike.

"Just friends." Said Rarity, "Though I still need to make it up to you for saving Sweetie's life… then again from what I heard that is what you do."

"You don't owe me anything" said Spike.

"I know." Sighed Rarity.

The two headed to Sugar Cube corner… that is until Spike remembered something.

"Wait Pinkie Pie is at the Joke Shop today." Said Spike.

"Oh yeah…" said Rarity, "I'm still not going back there."

The two laughed after deciding it was best to go get dinner.

Back at the library, Twilight had finished the chapter. She understood everything now. Why Spike didn't want to talk. Living though all that. It's no wonder why he wanted to live as just Spike.

"I wonder what would have happened if we went to another world." Came a voice.

She turned around and saw Hermione.

"I kind of wish we wound up in another world." Said Hermione, "So that he doesn't have to deal with us."

"Don't' say that." Said Twilight, "I'm sure he would have opened up eventually about that even if you didn't come."

"I hope you're right about that." Whispered Hermione.

That day would leave an impact on Rarity, Twilight and Spike… however with Spike the full impact of it would not show until a few days later. After all something was building up within him… something he thought he would never have to see again…

Next Time: Spike has a major problem, his "wizarding" magic is returning and causing problems with accidental magic. The only solution is a wand: The good news: Luna can make one, the bad news it's going to be a while... Can Spike at least gain control of his magic before then? Find out next time!


	7. Accidents Happen

Chapter 7: Accidents Happen

Ever since Twilight read about Harry's story in the book… she hadn't really talked to Spike. At all, if she wanted a letter sent to Princess Celestia, she would ask Princess Luna, Hermione or Ron to bring to him.

However Princess Luna had an idea of an old trick she and her sister used to do with when two ponies who usually got along and weren't talking to each other.

Lock them in the basement, set up enchantments forced them to talk it out.

"Let us out!" yelled Twilight.

"There's many charms set on the door. Including anti-fire, anti-magic and anti-teleportation." Said Hermione, "You two are going to work things out."

Twilight sighed…

"IF we're going to be let out of here, we're going to have to talk about it." Said Spike.

"Talk about what?" asked Twilight pretending not to know.

"About how the last few days you've been refusing to acknowledge me?" asked Spike.

"Me refusing to acknowledge you? If I remember correctly you're refusing to acknowledge me." Muttered Twilight.

Outside Hermione was getting worried.

"Does this always work?" asked Hermione.

Before Princess Luna can answer, Pinkie Pie said "Well I think it will."

"Pinkie Pie! Where did you come from?" asked Hermione, it didn't matter if she had been in Ponyville for a while, that pink one still baffled her to no end.

"I heard this was going on, so I brought everyone else!" said Pinkie Pie, "Expect for Ron who's back at the joke shop still and Fluttershy and Ginny."

The two saw that the others were with her.

"How… why… what…" said Hermione freaking out.

"Calm down 'Mione." Said Applejack, "And sorry for doing that."

Hermione took a breath then turned to the basement door.

Back in the basement…

"Is that what this is about?" asked Spike, "You heard about what my past life was like! You have no idea what I went though growing up! No idea!"

That was when Twilight's computer exploded, however the two didn't even notice.

"You had no idea what kind of life I had as Harry! I was mistreated by my so-called relatives until I had to leave! I didn't have any friends until I found out I was wizard! And when I found out, everyone I got close to got hurt. This world is different than the other one. It's so peaceful and there's happiness everywhere!" yelled Spike, "Not there, no one from here would survive there. I wanted to forget! I had hoped to forget!"

Spike began to shake a lot.

"I hopped everything would be great for everyone else like it was for me…" whispered Spike.

Twilight hugged him "I'm sorry I took it too personally." She whispered.

"I'm sorry… I didn't' tell you everything." He whispered.

The two stood in silence… well… until they noticed the wrecked computer.

"What happened to my computer." Said Twilight.

"Not again…" mumbled Spike.

"What do you mean again?" asked Twilight.

"I'll tell you when we get out." Said Spike.

After being let out, Twilight and Spike saw that everyone was there.

"Where did you come from?" asked Spike.

"I told them what was going on. " said Pinkie jumping up and down.

"Of course you did." Deadpanned Twilight.

"It's a good thing you did… because I think I need everyone's help with this problem." Said Spike.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Well… I've been having accidents." Said Spike.

"You mean you've been." Said Pinkie, she suddenly appeared behind Spike, "Wetting the bed?" she whispered.

"What? No! That those kind of accidents!" yelled Spike.

"Wait do you mean accidental magic?" asked Hermione.

"Accidental magic?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's when a witch's or wizard's magic goes under control. It usually happens to children but almost never to adults." Explained Hermione.

"But wait, Spike isn't a human… how can that work?" asked Applejack.

"It's entirely possible that Spike's magic remained dormant, due to many reasons. But after getting in contact with a sort of catalyst might have reawakened it. Slowly which is why it's only happening now." Said Luna, "It was probably the broom as they do have some of the same qualities of a wand."

Every pony in the room, stared at Luna in shock.

"Luna became a sort of correspondence apprentice to Ollivander when we were in hiding." Explained Bill.

"Oh… that makes sense." Said Spike.

"Did everyone else understand that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"She means that Spike still had his magic, but he couldn't access it until recently." Explained Hermione, "It happened after he started using a broom."

There was a chorus of "Oh" across the room.

"I don't mind." Said Spike, "I can live with having occasional bouts of accidental magic. Plus I can always barrow someone else's wand if I want to use magic… I just wanted to let you guys know. Besides I doubt my magic is very strong."

"About that Spike." Said Bill, "Half of all witches and wizards that remember their past lives and were witches and wizards in their past lives. They're magic is at the same level as when they died."

"Really?" asked Spike.

"Not only that but due to their small bodies and distortional magic, they accidental magic can be explosive." Said Bill.

"Are you using that euphemism?" asked Spike.

"No." said Bill.

Before anyone could freak out, Princess Luna brought out Abacus and a chalkboard.

"We cane prevent it!" said Princess Luan taking charge.

"How so?" asked Spike.

"A wand will be able to help him, won't it?" asked Princess Luna.

Luna nodded, "However I would need to start from scratch." She said, "I need to find a Holly Tree and a Phoenix Feather from this world."

"The feather will be easy, I can easily ask Celly for one." Said Princess Luna.

"Celly?" asked Twilight.

The young (by alicorn standards) princess blushed then got back to the topic while writing some notes on the chalk board, "I know for a fact there are plenty of Holly Trees in the Everfree Forest. Right now, we have to make sure Spike's magic never goes out of control." She said.

"There have been quite a few cases where accidental magic had killed someone." Said Hermione.

"That's why I have a plan." Said Princess Luna, "All right, Luna, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Neville and George. You will have to go into the Everfree Forest."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Applejack who was still a little nervous about going in.

"There are no Holly Trees in Ponyville and that's the tree Spike is tied to." Said Luna.

"You might need to explain some thing when we go in." said Rainbow Dash.

Luna nodded.

"Okay!" said Princess Luna, "I will every day check out the growth of Spike's magic. The rest of you will have clean up any mess and make sure to keep it a secret. And if we can't make the wand before it grows to the full size, Pinkie Pie does her thing and must stay with Spike."

"Okey dokey loki!" said Pinkie happily.

"Now does any one have questions about this?" asked Princess Luna.

"Why did you bring out the abacus?" asked George.

"I want it to hear this…" said Princess Luna who began to snuggle with the imitate object and speak baby talk. Everyone in the room couldn't help not to stare at this.

"She was sealed in the moon for 1,000 years." Said Twilight.

"Well yeah, but it's still really weird." Said Rainbow Dash.

Sometime later, the group searching for the wood were at the edge of the Everfree forest.

"So how do we find good wand wood?" asked Applejack.

"Wizards from the Americas have found an easy way to find the," said Luna, she took out her wand and transfigured a pile of sticks and leaves into a bowtruckle, "We're trying to find a suitable Holly Plant."

"So if you have that thing why do you need us?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because it's not safe to go alone." Muttered Applejack.

"But George goes in all the time alone." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes it's true, but ever since I was young I went into the forbidden forest with my brother." Said Fred.

"The Fabien Forest?" asked Rainbow Dash, "That sounds like a lie."

"Actually." Said Neville, "The wizards who named the forest… well weren't clever."

That was when the artificial bowtruckle began to make noises as it pointed to a Holly plant, Luna began to inspect it.

"It does appear to be wand wood." Said Luna.

However everyone was looking how far they got into the forest. Best guess would be 30 feet.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well since we're done with this, I'll see you later." Said George heading deeper into the forts, "I have to get more Poison Joke."

"So what's the difference between here and the forbidden forest?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The difference…" said Neville, "Well I guess there's a lack of unicorns and Pegasi in this forest."

Luna began to crack up as she measured the wood.

"Please tell me that's a joke." Said Rainbow Dash.

"It is." Sighed Neville.

After she got the proper wood, Luna want back to the library to do measurements for the wand size.

"Are you sure you have the phoenix feather?" asked Luna.

That was when Spike burped out a some fire, and a bottle came out of it.

"Now we do." Said Spike picking up the bottle with the feather in it.

Luna examined the feather and nodded, it was perfect.

"Are you almost done I have to run the first set of tests." Said Princess Luna.

Luna nodded.

"Thank you Luna." Said Princess Luna.

"Your welcome Luna." Said Luna.

The Princess went down into the basement.

"So… I guess… you call each other Luna." Said Spike.

"Yes, she thought it would be fun that way." Said Luna.

Spike shrugged… he should have expected it.

The next day, Princess Luna were looking at her findings. She had checked Spike's limits the day before and earlier that morning.

"It looks like the current growth rate seems to be about 1/20 growth since yesterday." Said Princess Luna looking at the charts.

"So how long do you think?" asked Hermione who was with her.

"It's hard to say, Spike hasn't had any accidental magic bouts and he said he wasn't going to practice with Rainbow Dash until he had a wand." Said Princess Luna, "Still as long as it's little things like this, it might not grow that much. We might be safe."

"Luna did say it will take a little more than a week to make the wand." Said Hermione.

"Everything should be fine." Said Princess Luna, "Unless you know… someone finds out."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Doesn't it seem odd to you?" asked Princess Luna, "That lately whoever something significant happens, someone just happens to find out Spike's secret."

"Maybe you're just looking too much into it." said Hermione.

"Maybe…" said Princess Luna.

Meanwhile with Spike and Twilight they were running a few errands.

"It's such a nice day. I doubt anything bad will happen." Said Spike.

Twilight laughed, "You know you might be tempting fate." She said.

"Yah right." Said Spike.

However some work colts were working a banner for Quills and Sofas that read "Big sale! Buy any sofa and get five free quills!"

"Looks good!" said Davenport.

That was when the sign fell, hit a ladder, which knock in a large wheel of cheese that was outside of Cheese and Things.

"Watch out for the giant cheese!" yelled the owner of said store, "Never though I would ever have to say that again." He muttered under his breath.

Ponies ran away from the giant wheel of cheese, however Fluttershy was helping family of ducks across town.

"Fluttershy behind you!" yelled Twilight

Fluttershy turned around and the timid Pegasus became frozen.

Spike's chronic hero syndrome kicked in and jumped in front of Pegasus, he tried to consciously create a shield charm and it worked. The wheel of cheese hit the shield and fell over.

Most of the ponies watching didn't see what Spike did and just assumed that the wheel fell over.

The manager breathed a sigh of relief.

"I really have to stop putting the cheese wheels on the outside." The manger mumbled.

Twilight ran to Spike and Fluttershy.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Fluttershy.

Spike sighed, "I'll tell you when we get to the library, but you have to promise not to tell Ginny no matter what."

"Okay…" whispered Fluttershy.

They went to the library, Princess Luna and Hermione were surprised to see the yellow Pegasus.

"Oh hey Fluttershy." Said Princess Luna.

"Hello." Whispered Fluttershy.

"Why is she here?" asked Hermione.

"Spike did some accidental magic." Said Twilight.

"It wasn't accidental." Said Spike, "I meant to do it."

"So you did windless magic?" asked Hermione, "Then again I should be surprised."

"What's going on?" asked Fluttershy confused.

"You see I remember my past life." Sighed Spike, "In my past life I was a wizard named Harry."

"As in Harry Potter?" asked Fluttershy.

"Ginny told you didn't she?" asked Spike.

Fluttershy nodded… "Don't worry I promise I won't tell Ginny." She whimpered.

"Thank you." Said Spike.

After that for some reason Fluttershy ran out.

"What was that about?" asked Twilight.

"I have no idea." said Spike.

"It looks like everyone but Ron and Ginny knows." Said Princess Luna.

When she said that spike realized something… Ron wasn't in the loop.

Meanwhile with Fluttershy, she ran to her cottage. She had to know… she just had to.

When she arrived, she saw Ginny reading a book.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny seeing her Pegasus friend out of breath.

"It's nothing." Lied Fluttershy, "I was wondering if you knew."

Ginny seemed to flinched when she said then said, "I have no idea what you're talking about" and she went back to reading her book.

Fluttershy said nothing and realized it was time for lunch. So she went to prepare food for her animal friends.

And so Fluttershy entered the loop, there was only person Spike was willing to let in… and he literally couldn't keep it a secret from any longer… esspeiclly since they currently live under the same roof… er… treetop…

Next Time: Spike relies that he can't keep it a secret from Ron any longer and decides to outright tell him. But every time he tells him Ron acts like he does hear him. Is Ron being dense or is there something more to it? Find out next time!


	8. Telling Ron

Chapter 8: Telling Ron

Ron hated this. It's not living in Ponyville, not that was such a nice place, it was living in a library, he fount it okay even if his wife probably would leave until she read every book she could no… it was something else.

"Checkmate." Said Twilight.

It was the fact that that Twilight Sparkle was better than him at chess.

"Another game." Said Ron.

The two reset the board, which fixed them.

Spike and Hermione watched them.

"Hermione. I'm planning on telling Ron." Said Spike.

Hermione blinked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Hermione, "I mean… you are trying to keep it a secret."

"As long as Ginny never finds out I'm fine with it." Said Spike, "Besides it's poorly kept anyways."

Hermione sighed, "Maybe he'll be able to come to the conclusion on his own." She said.

"If wasn't able to yet." Said Spike, "Then I don't think he's going to."

Hermione said nothing, maybe should ask Twilight for help on this one.

After the 5th time, Ron gave up trying to beat Twilight.

"Hey Ron I need to tell you something." Said Spike.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Um... do you know what reincarnation is?" asked Spike.

"Hermione told shortly after we started living here." Said Ron.

"That's good." Said Spike, "The thing is… well… I'm Harry's reincarnation."

Ron said nothing.

"Did you hear me?" asked Spike.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention, just thinking how I can defeat Twilight in chess." Said Ron, "I have to go on some new strategies."

Ron left leaving Spike baffled.

"That was weird." Said Spike, deciding to tell Ron later.

Hermione was watching this and knew it was best to get some help on the matter.

"I should go ask Twilight for advice." She said.

A little while later Ron was reading a book on chess strategies, if he was going to beat Twilight he needed some new ones.

"Hey Ron, I need to talk to you about what I told you earlier." Said Spike.

"You didn't tell me anything earlier." Said Ron.

Spike stared at Ron, "Yeah…" said Spike, "Well I remember telling you that I'm Harry's reincarnation… and that I remember everything."

"Maybe I should try that one…" said Ron looking at the book again.

Meanwhile Hermione and Twilight were talking.

"Twilight, is there a psychiatrist in town?" asked Hermione.

"Well… the only in town went on a break a while ago." Said Twilight.

"When will he come back?" asked Hermione.

Elsewhere…

"Hello, I am Dr. Couch. I went to Hayvard University where I got my degree in psychology, I was in a fellowship in equine behavior at Fillydepldia General Hospital and for several years I was the only psychotics in Ponyville." Said Dr. Couch as he stood on stage, "And I will be performing "I'm a Bad, Bad Colt" from "Annie get your pie"."

As the music started those who were running the audition were not amused.

Back in Ponyville…

"I have no idea." Deadpanned Twilight.

"Oh, I see." Said Hermione.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know how to tell Spike this… but it's about Ron." Said Hermione.

Hermione began to tell Twilight about what the big problem was.

The next day, Spike was confiding with Rarity about his problem, after the date the two had become closer.

"So he won't listen?" asked Rarity.

"No it's really weird." Said Spike.

"Ron is kind of dense sometimes." Said Fleur getting into the conversation.

"I know that." Said Spike, "But this beyond dense."

"Maybe you should take him away from any distractions." Said Rarity.

"That's a good idea. Thanks!" said Spike who left.

Sometime later, he had managed to ask Ron if he wanted to take a walk.

"So Ron, there's something I wanted to say." Said Spike, "I'm Harry's reincarnation."

"Hey! Ron! Spike!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see Lyra running towards them.

"Oh no…" said Ron face palming.

"I was wondering if either of you would teach me to walk on my hind legs. I know you're not a human Spike but you still walks on his hind legs." Said Lyra.

Spike and Ron looked at each other in the corners of their eyes.

"We have to get going." Said Ron.

The two ran away as fast as they could.

"If you wanted to say no you should have said so!" yelled Lyra.

After they had gotten away from the unicorn with a strange human obsession. Spike looked at Ron.

Spike looked up at Ron.

"So…" said Spike.

"So what?" asked Ron.

"What I said eerier." Said Spike.

"What did you say?" asked Ron.

Spike narrowed his eyes, "Seriously?" he asked.

He then walked away…

"What was that about?" muttered Ron.

Sometime later, Spike was at Sugar Cube Corner, eating Doughnuts.

"I said give me more!" said Spike, "This time chocolate!"

"I think you had enough." Said Mr. Cake.

"I'll tell you when I had enough!" yelled Spike.

"Hey Spike! What do you have to be down about!" said Pinkie suddenly appearing behind him.

Spike jumped, even if she was Pinkie, her ability to appear from nowhere still scared him.

"Don't do that!" said Spike.

"Do what?" asked Pinkie.

"Never mind." Said Spike.

"Does it have to with the secret?" asked Pinkie.

Spike nodded.

"Then meet me in my office." Said Pinkie.

"You have an office?" asked Spike.

Turns out her office was her room upstairs. Spike told Pinkie her problem.

"It's as if he won't listen." Said Spike.

"I have an idea." said Pinkie.

"It doesn't involve cupcakes does it?" asked Spike.

"Not any more!" said Pinkie.

Spike just hoped that whatever it involved didn't explode.

Sometime later…

Spike was using Pinkie Pie's one pony band equipment (all of Ponyville had agreed that if there was another Parasprite in invasion she should keep those instruments).

He also somehow knew to play a song. (He would have to check with Princess Luna to see if it was a bout of accidental magic. The wand still wasn't ready). As he played there was a banner that read "I am Harry's reincarnation!"

"What is he doing?" asked Ron.

"I don't know." Lied Princess Luna, "Maybe practicing the Parasprite song incase Pinkie is unable to."

Spike noticed that Ron didn't' react and sighed.

"I better go return this stuff to Pinkie." He said.

"Spike." Said Hermione.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Spike who left the library.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to tell him when he comes back." Said Twilight.

Spike returned the instruments and decided to sit on the bench with his thoughts.

He knew if he continued it would be like those old Warner Brothers cartoons, (he had seen them a few times).

"Is this seat taken?" asked a voice.

He looked up and saw it was Ginny, he immediately looked down.

"You can take it." Said Spike.

Ginny sat down, "So what's wrong?" she asked.

"I want to tell your brother something." Said Spike.

"Which one?" asked Ginny.

"Ron." Said Spike.

"I should have known it was the one living with you." Said Ginny with a small snicker.

"I want to tell him something, but whenever I try to tell him he doesn't' seem to listen." Said Spike.

"Is it important?" asked Ginny.

"It is." Said Spike.

"It is a secret." Teased Ginny.

"I guess you can say that." Said Spike.

Ginny looked up at the sky, "Maybe he knew all along." Saud Ginny.

"What?" asked Spike.

"He probably knew all along. Maybe he's in denial." Said Ginny, "But he probably knows what it is."

"Maybe that was what Hermione was trying to tell me." Thought Spike.

"Maybe there were signs of this but you didn't see any of them." Said Ginny.

The two of them looked at each other, they're eyes met.

That was when a nearby fountain exploded.

"Oh no!" thought Spike, "I have to go."

Spike ran to the library.

Ginny watched him run away.

"Or maybe you refused to the signs." She sighed to herself.

She went over to the fountain and fixed it.

Spike got back to the library, Hermione was there seemingly waiting for him.

"Ron knows, doesn't he?" asked Spike.

Hermione nodded sadly.

The two sat down at the nearby table.

"He figured it out right away." Said Hermione, "Did you know Ron talks in his sleep?"

Spike gave her a look, he had lived in the same dorm with Ron for years, and often shared the same room as him whenever he stayed at the Weasleys. OF course he knew Ron talked in his sleep.

"Oh right…" Hermione laughed.

Hermione took a breath, "The first full night we slept here. He was mumbled about what sort of connection can Spike have with Harry." Said Hermione, "It was on and off until practice for the Quidditch Game."

"It got worse didn't it?" asked Spike.

"It did." Said Hermione, "It changed to him mumbled about how you can use a broom stick. I guess he even realized that wasn't right. It was after that I told him about reincarnation. I had topped him into a conversation about it and told him how once in a while a wizard or a witch is born with memories of their past life."

"This calmed him down didn't it?" asked Spike.

Hermione nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Spike.

"Because until recently you've been wanting to keep it a secret from everyone." Said Hermione, "I didn't think you would want to tell him."

"You thought that he would come and tell me he knew before I would tell him." Said Spike.

Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry." She said.

"I know why you did it." Said Spike.

That was when Princess Liana came into the room, "Spike I need to run more tests."

"Why?" asked Spike, "Is it the fountain I blew up?"

"You blew up a fountain?" both Princess Luna and Hermione asked.

Spike laughed nervously, "I'm sure Ginny fixed it." He said.

Both of them rolled their eyes.

Sometime later Princess Luna looking over Spike's test.

"Well it looks like it's getting to point where your accidental magic will blow things up." Said Princess Luna.

"Why couldn't be the other kind of blowing up." Sighed Spike.

Princess Luna snickered at it.

"You heard the story about my Aunt." Said Spike.

"Yeah…" said Princess Luna.

Ron was just outside the basement door, he sighed.

"So you finally came out of your denial." Said a voice.

He looked up and saw it was the purple unicorn.

Ron said nothing and just looked down, "How can he hide this from everyone?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"He suddenly now decides to tell me." Said Ron.

"So you haven't noticed?" asked Twilight.

"Noticed what?" asked Ron.

Twilight face hoofed.

"The fact that we're conversation says something." Said Twilight.

"He probably told a long time ago." Said Ron, "After all you are like his older sister. He probably told you years ago."

"He didn't." said Twilight, "He told after you showed up."

Ron scowled at this.

"And because your denial you missed everyone else finding out." Said Twilight.

"What?" asked Ron, "So wait George found out?"

"He and Angelina figured it out during the Quidditch Game." Said Twilight.

"Bill?" asked Ron.

"He knew the signs of reincarnation and put it together himself." Said Twilight.

"Even Hermione?" asked Ron.

"She was the one who explained wizarding reincarnation to you." Said Twilight.

"Oh right." Said Ron, "Even the other Ponies."

"He told Applejack the same time he told Neville, he told Rarity after his date, he told Fluttershy after she witness magic he used…" said Twilight.

"What about Pinkie Pie and Princess Luna?" asked Ron.

"Princess Luna knows because she's a goddess and Pinkie Pie…" said Twilight, "Overheard somehow."

"How?" asked Ron.

"I don't know." Said Twilight, "It's Pinkie Pie!"

"She does have the ability to baffle Hermione." Said Ron.

"The only one who hasn't found is Ginny." Said Twilight.

"I think I know why he won't tell her." Said Ron, "He doesn't want her getting hurt again."

Twilight nodded.

That was when Spike left the basement.

"I can't believe that I have to have someone with me at all times form now." Muttered Spike.

Twilight motioned over to Spike.

Ron sighed… and walked over to Spike.

"Sorry." Said Ron.

"For what?" asked Spike.

"For being a dragon boogie." Said Ron, "No offence."

Spike laughed, "None taken." He said.

"So what want to go out and talk?" asked Spike.

"Just to catch up certain things." Said Ron.

Spike nodded and smiled and the two left.

Twilight watched the two leave, happy to know that almost everything with Spike was all right. Expect for Ginny everyone now knew. And chances were good that it would be a long for Ginny to find out.

Next Time: They all went to Ponyville because of Ginny. She's the only one out of the loop. However perhaps we should see what kind of day she has. Perhaps she can finally find peace in Ponyville. One she couldn't back home.


	9. Ginny's Day

Chapter 9: Ginny's Day

Ginny heard the birds and woke up. She smiled as the sun slowly rose in the sky.

She sighed, got dressed (putting on a green t-shirt with the Holyhead Harpies logo on it and a pair of jeans) and decided to make breakfast for everyone in the house… well expect for the animals… that was Fluttershy's job.

She made some simple pancakes. Fluttershy came from feeding the animals.

"Good morning Fluttershy." Said Ginny.

"Oh, good morning Ginny," said Fluttershy.

Ginny laid out the food as Teddy came in rubbing his eyes. Ginny blinked.

"Teddy your hair." Said Ginny.

Teddy was sporting turquoise hair, usually he sported an angry shade of red (expect whenever Victoire was kind, then it turned into a shade of pink).

"Yeah… so…" said Teddy, "I can't have a different hair color?"

Ginny smiled and gave him the stack of pancakes.

"It's just that I haven't seen your hair like that in years." Said Ginny.

Teddy's hair turned the same red, but it only lasted a minute.

After breakfast, Teddy went to get dressed. And he saw Angel out side. Angel did the "come here" motion with his paw. Teddy knew it was time for his daily battle with the bunny.

Ginny decided to read a book from Fluttershy bookshelf. That was when she found a few pages stapled together.

"Cupcakes?" she asked no one.

It was a story… that was when she screamed in horror after reading some of it.

"What's wrong?" asked Fluttershy.

Ginny could only point.

"You read that didn't?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes…" said Ginny.

"Sorry it was a little something I wrote after the Grand Galloping Gala to cube my anger." Said Fluttershy.

"I see." Said Ginny, "I think I'm going to walk now."

"I understand…" said Fluttershy, "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry… I won't." said Ginny.

At least it was a tiny bit better than that story that weird muggle born girl who was strangely sorted into Slytherin wrote that circulated around Hogwarts back in her 4th year.

She didn't know what a "Goff" was nor did she ever want to.

She decided to go to the park for a bit to watch the Pegasi getting the day's weather ready.

"Why are you watching something so boring." Said Rainbow Dash taking a break from her job.

"Sorry, it's just that we don't do that back home." Said Ginny.

"You mean the weather is like the Everfree Forest?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes for the entire world." Said Ginny.

"Seriously?" asked Rainbow Dash, "I mean with your magic."

"Not everyone where we come from has magic." Said Ginny, "In fact there are more Muggles as they're known than humans."

"Seriously?" asked Rainbow Dash, "I'd hate to go your world."

"Considering that we RAN AWAY from it makes it worse than here." Deadpanned Ginny.

"Oh right." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! Rainbow Dash get back to work!" yelled the supervisor.

"I can't believe they gave a boss." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

Ginny laughed, she heard about Rainbow Dash's laziness when it came to her "day job".

Ginny decided to continue exploring the town when she came across Luna, she hadn't seen Luna in days.

"Luna what have been up to?" asked Ginny.

"Fixing Ron's broom." Said Luna.

"It's been taking days?" asked Ginny.

"Well it is difficult to reattach the twigs." Said Luna.

That was wasn't a lie. Ron really did have a broom accident. When finding out that Spike had been giving Rainbow Dash Quidditch lessons (though had to take a break) he challenged her to race. Not only did he lose but he crashed into several trees.

Luna was able to repair it easily, and it gave her a very good cover story to why she hadn't run into Ginny in days.

After some more conversations, the two parted ways. As Ginny continued on her way, she saw her brother… err… Ron (considering three of her brothers were there it's a little confusing) talking to Spike.

"Then why do they keep him on if he's so bad?" asked Spike.

"Apparently after his first loss to the Cannons he's become a spectacle." Said Ron, "I mean the fact that not only is he not paying attention to the game to boss everyone around but they invented 5 fouls because of his team mates."

"What did they do?" asked Spike.

"So far they set fire to his broom, attacks him with an axe, attacked him with a club, force feeding him feeding him Felix Felicis and transfiguring him into a stag." Said Ron.

"No wonder why people go to their games." Said Spike.

"Ginny!" said Ron, "Is it true that the Harpies played the Falcons yesterday?"

"Yes, but I have gotten the score yet." Said Ginny, "I'll tell you later."

"Fine." Muttered Ron.

She looked at Spike and smiled, "I see your problem with Ron is gone." She said.

Spike hid behind Ron.

Ginny laughed before continuing on her way.

"So what's your problem?" asked Ron.

"I'm just afraid of using accidental magic when she around." Said Spike.

"I see…" said Ron.

"Why does Ginny get the scores from the games?" asked Spike.

"Long story short, she's on very good terms with Cho who plays Seeker for them" Said Ron.

"How did that happen?" asked Spike utterly confused.

"I'll tell you later." Said Ron who figured Spike wasn't ready what was going with Cho.

Ginny continued on her way, she sighed.

"Hey there Ginny!" said Pinkie appearing out of nowhere.

Ginny jumped up in surprised.

"Oh…. Hi Pinkie Pie!" said Ginny.

"What's wrong you seem down.' Said Pinkie.

"It's nothing." Said Ginny.

"I have the perfect way to cheer you up." Said Pinkie.

That's when music began to play from nowhere.

"_Whenever you feel down and you can't help to frown_…" sang Pinkie.

"The dreaded Pinkie Pie song." Thought Ginny.

"_It's also good to think if of something funny like a silly bunny_." Sang Pinkie.

Ginny sighed she knew there was no way to stop her.

"_Just keep smiling, and the day will great. And it something you won't hate_!" sang Pinkie.

Ginny stared at Pinkie.

"_Today is a happy day! Don't you see! Just smile!_" finished Pinkie.

The pink pony smiled, "So what did you think?" she asked.

"It was good." Lied Ginny.

"I know! Right! Esspeiclly since the authoress isn't that good at coming up with rhymes." Said Pinkie.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Never mind!" said Pinkie, "How about lunch! I bet you're hungry!"

"I guess!" said Ginny.

"How about I pay since it looks like you don't have any money on you." Said Pinkie.

Before Ginny could say Pinkie dragged her to the restaurant. They actually saw Twilight, Hermione and Princess Luna at a table. Princess Luna waved at them to join them.

"Hey there Ginny, Pinkie." Said Princess Luna, "How your day going?"

"Great as always." Said Pinkie.

"Okay." Said Ginny with a shrug.

"Just okay after signing you that song?" asked Pinkie, "Oh she didn't."

"Song?" asked Princes Luna.

"Don't ask." Said Twilight.

"Though I did get a big surprise this morning." Said Ginny, "Teddy turned his hair turquoise."

"Really?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Teddy hasn't had his hair that color since his grandmother died." Explained Ginny.

"I remember reading that Metamorphmagus abilities are governed by their emotions." Said Twilight.

"He's been bitter ever since his grandmother died." said Ginny, "I'm so happy that he's finally lightening up."

"We should have a party for him then!" said Pinkie.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Hermione.

"Maybe for his birthday." Said Ginny.

"Oh…" whined Pinkie.

"You know, I heard that a group of Pegasi are considering forming a Quidditch team." Princess Luna trying to change the subject.

"Are you going to play again?" asked Hermione.

"No… I don't know if that a good idea." Said Princess Luna.

"You are an excellent beater… and you don't have to smack talk you know." Said Ginny.

"I know…" said Princess Luna, "It's just not my thing."

After some more discussions and some lunch the friends went their separate ways.

Ginny walked past the Carousel Boutique.

Rarity came out of it.

"Hello there Ginevra." Said Rarity.

Ginny glared at Rarity, ever since Rarity discovered that Ginny was just a cute nickname she had started calling by her "Real" first name.

"Come now, that name is much more beautiful than "Ginny"." Said Rarity, "Any ways, how would like to come in for tea with myself and Fleur."

"This isn't going to be another make over attempt, it is?" asked Ginny.

"No of course not." Said Rarity.

A while back she and Fleur tried to trick Ginny into a make over. Ginny managed to fight them off.

The two went into the boutique.

"Fleur grab her wand now!" yelled Rarity.

From outside ponies heard the struggles from the shop.

"I'm not that type of girl! We've been though this!" the heard Ginny yell.

"Oh come now Ginny, you look beautiful! I want to show your beauty to everyone!" they heard Rarity yell.

"Give me back my wand!" they heard Ginny yell.

"No!" came Fleur's voice.

Sometime later at Weasley Wizard Wheezes…

"All right one Instant Make Up Remover." said George who then saw who it was.

He began to crack up.

"George if you continue to laugh I will use the bat boogie hex on you." Said Ginny.

Her face was covered in make up and was now dresses in a very nice (yet causal) red dress that Rarity made esspeiclly for Ginny. Ginny had her clothes in a bag that Rarity gave her.

George stopped, "Rarity and Fleur."

"They managed to steal my wand." Said Ginny.

"On the house." Said George.

"Thank you." Said Ginny.

"You can use the restroom." Said George.

"Thank you." Said Ginny.

Ginny went into the bathroom and removed the make up. When she came out she sat down and sighed on a nearby chair.

"Remind me not to go anywhere near the boutique anytime soon." Sighed Ginny.

"Oh come on, don't you want to get in touch with your feminize side. You are a lady after all." Said George.

About a minute later as Ginny left the store she passed by Angelina who saw her husband being attacked by boogers with bat wings.

"What did you do?" asked Angelina in a tone that said. "I shouldn't be surprised should I?"

Ginny decided it was best probably to head back to cottage. After that she needed some rest. That was when she saw the Sweet Apple Acres stand and decided to say hi to Applejack and Neville.

"Hi!" said Ginny.

"Hello Ginny." Said Neville.

"Hey there." Said Applejack.

There was a silence, Ginny knew what it was about…the dress.

"They finally got me." Said Ginny.

The two nodded knowing what she meant.

"I get Rarity, but why Fleur." Said Applejack.

"I don't know." Said Ginny, "My best guess is revenge."

"Do I want to know?" asked Applejack.

"Probably not." Said Ginny.

It had to do with the early days of her and Bill's relationship. About how Ginny was outspoken about the marriage…

The truth was it was a little revenge, a little trying to cheer up Ginny.

But mostly revenge…

Ginny got back to the cottage, she looked at Fluttershy, she had to be honest, Fluttershy had become her new best friend (although she admitted that Hermione and Luna were still her other best friends after all person can have more than one).

"We're okay about that story…" said Fluttershy.

"It's fine… that wasn't the worst thing to happen to me today." Said Ginny.

Fluttershy smiled, that when she noticed what Ginny was wearing.

"I was kidnapped." Said Ginny pointing to the dress.

Fluttershy couldn't help but to giggle.

"So where's teddy?" asked Ginny.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER CONSTRUCTION WORKERS!" she heard in the distance.

"Never mind that answers my question." Said Ginny.

The tow smiled.

Ginny went to a room that Hermione and Twilight help added to the cottage. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, it was a nice dress… but it would be something for special occasions.

She took off her shoes and laid on her bed reading the message book.

She opened it and read the note Cho sent her about the game.

"To Ginny, 720 to 50. 5 minutes before the snitch was caught Applebee turned McLaggen into a doe in order to avoid the foul.

I hope you are doing well in your new life. Dudley and I are doing well. I hope you will be able to find yourself soon.

Your friend, Cho."

Ginny smiled as she looked out the window and at the blue sky.

She knew that morning when she saw Teddy. She had come the same conclusion. She was sage she didn't have to run any more. With her new friends and family by her side she could finally live again… well just as soon as she could confront a certain someone about a certain something.

That was when she turned the page and saw it was another message. She read and dropped the book.

"No it can't be." She cried out.

In the library, Hermione got the same message.

"Everyone come down here now!" she yelled out.

The others that lived in the library saw her face.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Neville and Applejack were come back after a good of selling apples, when they saw Luna waiting for them with the book.

"Luna, what's wrong?" asked Neville.

At Carousel Boutique, Rarity and Fleur were looking at pictures of their surprises make over that Fleur managed to take. As they were magical pictures they moved they couldn't help but to help laugh at the Ginny in the pictures trying to escape every single one of them.

"Fleur." Said Bill coming down from the top floor, "You might want to see this."

At Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Pinkie had met up with Rainbow Dash and apparently the two came up with a great prank against Lyra. But they needed wizarding pranks to do it. When they came into the shop they saw George and Angelina looking at the book, both very pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Pinkie.

All of them saw the message.

"To everyone,

They have found you! Parkinson found the same spell in a different book and though that you must have used it to escape from this world and find the new one. A side effect of the spell that we're not sure if you know about is a magical trace that doesn't go away for years. By using the trace from your last known location they were able to determine the world you went to. There will be a meeting tonight to see who will be come over with him. Prepare yourself, he can come anytime. We hope that we might be able to steer him over a plan we have came up with. Make sure to keep Princess Luna safe for our plan will put her sister in danger.

Please stay as safe as possible signed Sleeping Dragon and Blue Sky."

Next Time: The Death Eaters plan a meeting. Lord Voldemort knows that he must go into the mysterious new world to get the item he wants but there are a couple members who have ideas how to go about with it. Will he take the idea and who will come with him? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes, in this story Cho married Dudley. I'll explain how they met and are they got married in another chapter. Remember this is an alternate future of Harry Potter. There's other changes in the future... you'll see later...


	10. The Dark Lord Comes to Equestria

Chapter 10: The Dark Lord Comes to Equestria

Ginny stared in space… she didn't know what to think. She should have let down her guard so soon. It just couldn't be.

"Ginny are you all right?" asked a voice.

Everyone was in the library, it was a meeting to discus.

"So wait how did they find you?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's explained in here." Said Hermione pointing it, "I should have known she would find it."

"Who it Parkinson?" asked Twilight.

"The second highest ranking witch under Voldemort's command." Said Hermione.

"She only joined the get the attention of an ex boyfriend." Said Fleur.

"We have to put aside gossip and talk about what's going to happen." Said Twilight.

"I'm worried, they said in their idea they're going after Celly." Cried Princess Luna.

"I hope everything will turn out okay. " thought Twilight.

Meanwhile a meeting between all of the high-ranking Death Eaters was happening.

"So you have found the Weasley Girl?" asked Voldemort, in order to hide his new appearance he had charmed his cloak to hide his face at all times, the only thing people could see were his read eyes.

"I have managed to trace the portal." Said Pansy Parkinson, "That mud-blood may have found a way to run away, but not a very good way."

"So how do we go about it." Said Voldemort.

"I have an idea." Said Draco Malfoy who had managed to get back into the Dark Lord's services… not only that but he managed to prove himself many times and had taken his father's place as the dark lord's right hand man, "I believe that we should only bring a small group, yourself, myself and Greengrass."

"Why Greengrass?" asked Pansy, "She's nothing but a coward."

"I have principals." Said Astoria Greengrass, "I refuse to use magic to hurt someone."

During the height of Voldemort's reign when Severus Snape ran Hogwarts and it was mandatory to learn Dark Arts, one Astoria Greengrass begged the headmaster to let her study up on a different curse. The sheer fact of using the Cruciatus Curse on other students made her sick. Severus relented and let her study up and perfect the Imperius Curse.

That year of studying let her become the true master of the cruse. She can curse hundreds of people at once and even found new forms such as a sleeper version that one that was cursed would go about their business unaware of what was done to them, until the time for their "mission". While she refused to hurt anyone using magic, he was extremely dangerous.

"Please you're just a wimp." Said Pansy.

"Pansy is right you are a wimp." Said Draco.

"And you're a twat." Muttered Astoria.

Half of the room groaned, it was going to turn into yet another Malfoy Greengrass argument.

No one was sure if they honestly hated each other or if they secretly loved each other just bickered because of it. Everyone was getting tired of it.

"I live that we should listen to Malfoy's plan." Said Voldemort.

"Thank you." Said Draco, "My plan is quite simple. We take over the capital of where they are, silently with out letting them know what we are up to. We take out the ruler in someway while Greengrass uses her abilities. Once everything is secure we send in more."

"Very well. That sounds like a decent plan." Said Voldemort, "As long Greengrass will make sure word doesn't spread to them."

"Why do you have to doubt me?" Said Astoria brushing hair from her face.

"It's because you refuse to hurt someone." Said Draco, "But then again that's one of the point of bring you."

"Parkinson, make the landing point far away from theirs, but not too far away." Said Voldemort, "We leave as soon as possible."

Back in Ponyville, Hermione had the message book opened. That was when words appear.

"To everyone, the plan is set. Everything is in place Voldemort and his two highest ranking goons are coming. We can't say everything to you because in order for this work properly you must be in the dark. However, we will tell Bones and the Prat.

From Sleeping Dragon and Blue Sky."

"Bones and the Prat? Are those other double agents helping you?" asked Applejack.

"No." said Hermione, "Susan Bones, she's the head auror. The highest ranking dark wizard fighter."

This casually surprised Spike.

"What about the prat?" asked Pinkie.

"Percy." Said Ron.

The ponies in the room went "Oh."

They had heard stories about Percy, and he was a prat.

At the ministry office, both Susan and Percy arrived at Kingsley's office.

"What's wrong?" he asked, somehow knowing it had to with the Weasleys and their companions.

"We have good news and bad news." Said Percy looking nervous.

"What is it?" asked Kingsley.

"The bad news is that they my family." Said Percy.

Kingsley sighed, he had hoped this new world they found (which he heard was filled with colorful talking ponies) would be a very good hiding place.

"What's the good news?" asked Kingsley.

Susan smirked, the good news was really good news.

Back at Death Eater's Headquarters, the portal was set up.

Voldemort entered the portal, Draco mentioned Astoria to go in before him.

"Draco wait!" said Pansy, "Please return soon, for all we know there could be creatures that we have never seen before."

"Pansy." Sighed Draco, "Quit before it's too late."

Draco entered the portal.

Pansy gritted her teeth…she didn't know what that meant, but there was no way she was going to quit.

In Ponyville the sun was almost down setting, Lyra watched it, playing her lyre. She sighed, "Maybe I'll talk to them tomorrow." She said.

That was when she saw a bright flash. She ran towards what it was when she saw it was a portal.

"What is that?" asked Lyra.

That was when she saw a cloaked human step out it, followed by a woman with dark brown hair, then a few minute later a man with blonde hair.

"So this is the place they have been living in?" asked cloaked man, "I doubt this the land's capital."

"It's quaint… and peaceful. They got lucky." Said the blonde man.

"We can't be certain they live here." Said the brown haired woman, "Oh by the way, what did you say to Pansy?"

"Does it matter?" asked the blonde haired man.

"Quite you're bickering. Now is not the time." Said the cloaked man.

"Yes." Said the two said.

Lyra remembered hearing that Ginny was on the run from them and that why they came to Ponyville.

"That must be the ones they're running from." Thought Lyra.

She ran towards them, her horn glowing.

"Leave this place at once!" yelled Lyra, "Before I make you! You won't hurt Ginny or the others!"

"So they do live here." Said the cloaked figure who was Voldemort, "And it appears to be that the dominant species appears to be talking green unicorns."

"I have no idea what you're talking about! But leave!" yelled Lyra.

"Imperio!" said the woman who was Astoria using her specialty on the green unicorn.

"Tell us. Where is the capital this land?" asked Astoria.

Lyra had no ability to fight off the curse.

"It is over there." She said in monotone while pointing to the castle in the distance, "Canterlot."

"Who governs this land?" asked Astoria.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Luna is in this town in order to learn the magic of friendship here. So she will not be there." Said Lyra.

"Lead us the way to the capital." Said Astoria.

Lyra began to lead them the way to the capital, which was less than an hour's walk.

Back at the library, Princess Luna had finished raising the moon, and also just finished writing a letter to her sis.

"Spike can you send it for me?" asked Princess Luna.

"Of course." Said Spike.

He used his fire on the letter, which created a smoke that flew out that window.

That was when the library door opened. IT was Teddy, Victoire and Roxie.

"Here you are! We've been looking everywhere for you." Said Teddy.

That when they noticed that something was wrong.

"Mama. What's wrong?" asked Victoire.

They began to explain what happened.

"What do you mean they found us!" yelled Teddy, "You said we wouldn't have to run away anymore!"

This snapped Ginny out of her BOSD. She looked at Teddy.

"We thought they wouldn't come after us! But they found us!" yelled Ginny, "Do you think it's not hurting all of us! You're not the only one who lost your parents! Stop feeling sorry for yourself! You're godfather was in pretty much the same position as you! But instead of running around looking for safety with people who loved him he had the opposite!"

"I know the story!" yelled Teddy on the verge of tears.

"Do you really!" yelled Ginny, "Stop being a brat about this!"

Ginny gout up, grabbed Spike's arm and left the library.

"Why did she take Spike?" asked Twilight.

"I have a theory." Said Pinkie.

"Which is…" said Hermione.

"Now that is a secret." Said Pinkie waving her hoof.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the pink pony, knowing that even in a crisis she would still be Pinkie Pie.

Teddy looked down at the floor, that was when he felt a hug from someone. He saw it was Victoire.

"I don't think you're being a brat." Said the slightly younger girl.

Teddy blushed at Victoire, and looked at everyone in the room.

Ever since his grandmother died, he felt that was no one who loved him. But for the time, he realized how wrong he really was.

In Canterlot, Princess Celestia was in her chambers reading the letter her sister sent.

"Dear Celly,

Something is about to happen, the dark wizards have found them. However two spies have come up with a plan to stop Voldemort. But it involves, harming you for some reason. Please stay safe. I don't want to you lose you.

Your sister."

Princess Celestia wasn't sure how to react to this.

But she knew one thing not matter what happened there is no way that they can harm her.

The doors opened and she saw three humans. She stood up and glared at them.

"So you must be Lord Voldemort and his minions." Said Princess Celestia glaring at them.

"And you must be Princess Celestia." Said Voldemort, "Princess of this land."

"I am. You must leave this land at once!" said Princess Celestia.

"I think killing the queen." Said Astoria with smirk.

"Princess." Corrected Princess Celestia.

"Princess." Said Astoria, "Wouldn't matter in the long run of getting what our lord wants."

"You are right." Said Voldemort, "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light hit the alicorn princess. There was a dead silence.

"What was that supposed to do?" asked Princess Celestia.

Voldemort stared at his bone white wand, then at the princess. For the first time in many years, he was confused. Extremely confused…

"Avada Kedavra!" he once again tried.

But nothing happened again. Draco and Astoria's mouths dropped.

Someone how the killing curse… it failed…

"What are you?" asked Lord Voldemort.

The Princess Smirked, "I guess you can say I am a goddess of the sun."

"A goddess." Voldemort managed to say, "A living goddess!"

"May I?" asked Astoria with a smirk.

Voldemort nodded.

"Imperio!" shouted Astoria.

The curse did nothing to the goddess in pony (well she was closer to a horse) form.

"I should have known at goddess would be unaffected." Said Voldemort.

"Now leave!" said Princess Celestia her horn glowed.

"Tell me Princess, can you harm your people?" asked Voldemort.

"Ponies." Corrected Astoria.

Voldemort glared at Astoria turning to the Princess.

Princess Celestia glared at them, "What did you do them?" she asked.

That was when many unicorns and earth ponies entered though the door ways and Pegasi entered though the windows. All of them had a glazed look in their eyes.

"Are you willing to fight them?" asked Voldemort.

Princess Celestia gritted her teeth, her horn glowed and she disappeared in sparkles.

"She is quite a benevolent ruler." Said Astoria.

Voldemort smirked at this victory, "We now have control of the capital." Said Voldemort.

"We don't have to send a messenger for them." Said Draco, "She knows the blood traitors, she will be our messenger."

Voldemort smiled under his cloak everything was going perfectly. After all, with the chosen one, there was no way he can lose.

In Ponyville, Ginny and Spike sat silently on a bench.

"I'm not strong." Whispered Ginny who began to cry.

"What do you mean?" asked Spike, although he didn't let it on, it pained him to see her like this.

"All I have been doing is running!" cried Ginny, "I'm not strong like you Harry."

Spike's eyes widened, he looked at Ginny.

"I've known all along…" whispered Ginny, "The second I saw you… I knew."

To say Spike was shocked was understatement. But he didn't not know that this would probably be the least surprising thing of the night.

Next Time: Ginny tells Spike how she knew all along. Meanwhile Princess Celestia tells the others about Voldemort's take over of Canterlot. They all decide that they aren't going to run any more that it's time to fight! What will happen, find out next time!


	11. The Begging of the End Again

Chapter 11: The Begging of the End Again

Spike stared at Ginny, he couldn't believe it. Ginny knew. She didn't let it on but she knew… then again there were signs. The fact it was her idea for him to act as Seeker, the fact that she figured Ron's denial… then there's the fact she was never able to look at him in the eye.

"When you died…" said Ginny, "There was a huge memorial. One that rivaled Dumbledore's."

Spike looked at her.

"Maybe even bigger." Said Ginny, "Even your cousin came. During a funeral, a Ravenclaw girl told me "He had such a hard life maybe he was reincarnated"."

"I think Luna told me about that girl." Said Spike.

"I had later found out she was reincarnated from another world. It's rare but sometimes wizards were born from other worlds, not all of them were wizards. Pirates, ninjas, demons, talking animals… One in a 1,000 reincarnations happen this way." Explained Ginny, "I don't know why but I studied up on reincarnation. I found the signs of someone who remember their past lives and Luna told me about Soul Dust. It was the one thing that kept me going… hopping that you reincarnated as someone else… well that and Quidditch."

Ginny gave off a somewhat sad laugh.

"In fact when I graduated I had been offered to play as Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. But…" said Ginny.

"He returned." Said Spike.

"I had taken something after your death… and it's what he wants." Said Ginny, "Word spread that I had it and you know the rest of the story."

"Is that how you became friends with Cho? You gave her your position?" asked Spike wanting to clear up something.

Ginny nodded, "That's right. Even if I did beat the both times we faced each other."

Spike couldn't help but to laugh at that, "How else did you know?"

Ginny sighed, "The second I looked into your eyes… I just knew you were Harry's reincarnation. Then when Luna said that thing about Soul Dust… I knew you remembered. But I wasn't sure…"

"You wanted to make sure with the Quidditch Game?" asked Spike.

Ginny shook her head no, "That wasn't the reason…" she whispered, "I really didn't want to confirm it. I wanted to pretend that you were just a little dragon… with no memories of being Harry… but…"

"But what?" asked Spike.

"I overheard you telling George, Angelina and Rainbow Dash." Said Ginny.

"Oh…" said Spike.

"It only made things worse." Cried Ginny, "I wanted to be with you… but you weren't Harry any more."

"I do consider myself Spike more than I do Harry." Sighed Spike, "But I still love you."

"You do?" asked Ginny, "What about your massive crush on Rarity?"

"I'm over that. I knew the whole time that Vernon would love magic sooner than I would get a chance with Rarity." Said Spike.

Ginny laughed, "I can't wait until he has grandchildren." laughed Ginny.

"What?" asked Spike.

"Never mind…" said Ginny.

Ginny laughed and held out her hand, which Spike took. They were finally being honest and the fact that they still loved each other was all that mattered.

Back at the library the kids were upstairs playing (or something else) so that they would be out of the way so the adult could talk. Princess Luna sighed, she was still worried about her sister.

"Maybe the killing curse won't effect her she is immortal." Said Ron.

"Killing curse." Squeaked out Princess Luna.

Before Princess Luna could have a fit the door opened and Princess Celestia entered.

"Celly, you're okay!" cheered Princess Luna going over to her older sister.

"Yes I am." Said Princess Celestia.

The white alicorn sighed, "I'm sorry to say but Voldemort has taken over Canterlot." Said Princess Celestia.

This concerned everyone, "How did that happen?" asked Twilight.

"Somehow they have taken control of every pony in the city." Said Princess Celestia.

"Astoria Greengrass." Said Hermione, "The highest ranking witch under him. It's said that she imperious hundreds of people at once with her skills."

"You're referring to a woman with brown hair." Said Princess Celestia, "There was also man with blonde hair with them."

"Malfoy." The humans said almost at the same time.

"That guy?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You heard about him?" asked Ron surprised.

"Spike told me a few things about him." said Rainbow Dash, "That he was cheater who bought his way on to the team."

"Ruddy cheater." Muttered Ron, "He wasn't even that good of a seeker."

"Ron that was over 10 years ago." Said Angelina.

"He's Voldemort's right hand man." Said Hermione rolling her eyes at her husband.

"We're not sure why though." Said Ron, "At the end of the 2nd war I remember hearing that he was glad Voldemort was gone."

"I have a question." Said Fluttershy, "You don't have to ask it…"

"What is it?" asked Fleur.

"It's just do you know who those two who sent you the message?" asked Fluttershy, she needed to know after seeing that face on Ginny.

Everyone exchanged looks.

"I know…" said Hermione, "But I promised them that no matter what I would not reveal it anyone."

"They know about you…" said Bill.

"Hermione just how much have you told them?" asked Ron.

"I didn't tell them anything." Said Hermione.

"I'm the one who told them everything." Said Luna.

There was a silence.

"They had the right to know about the workings of them world." Said Luna.

Everyone exchanged looks then again it was Luna.

That was when Ginny and Spike came back.

"Are you okay Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine." Said Ginny she took a breath, "I knew about Spike being Harry's reincarnation the whole time."

There was an awkward silence, before almost everyone in the room yelled out, "You knew the whole time!"

Upstairs…

"What was that about?" asked Roxie.

"Just ignore it." Said Teddy.

Back down stairs…

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Hermione.

"For the same reasons Spike wouldn't tell me." Said Ginny.

"Oh that is so romantic." Squeed Rarity, "In a rather strange backwards way. But still."

"Right now we should focus on Voldemort." Said Princess Celestia.

"She's right." Said Hermione, "What's more we're dealing with Ponies that aren't in control of their actions."

Princess Celestia looked at Hermione, "There are spell to leave them unharmed?" she asked.

"There are." Said Hermione.

Princess Celestia, "Everyone in this room right now, we all have to go Canterlot and fight him, while making sure no pony gets hurt. I fear what kind of evils Voldemort will do if he continues to have control over my throne."

"Even me?" asked Spike, "I mean the wand Luna's making for me isn't finished yet and I…"

"Don't worry Spike everything will turn out all right." Said Princess Celestia.

"We should move out in one hour." Said Twilight taking charge, "We need to get prepared … this isn't going to be easy."

"Lock and load montage!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash's um… sky castle, she put her goggles into her saddlebag and nothing else. She knew that chances were high that Wonder Bolts were under Voldemort's control and she wasn't going to take it.

At Sugar Cube Corner, Fred took out several cloaks, he handed on to Angelina and tosses a hat to Pinkie, which landed on her head. He also packed up several Decoy Detonators. After all while he did specialize in joke items, he also had quite a few defense items.

At Carrousel Boutique, Fleur was placing several charms on Rarity. Charms that were protect her coat from the ravages of war and still be pristine as well. As Bill watched her was rather confused but shrugged and went with it.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Neville and Applejack practiced a little. Neville shot some Jinxes are her, which Applejack dodged. Luna meanwhile prepared by practicing wand movements.

At Fluttershy's cottage, Ginny prepared several items, that was when she found a long box. It contained the item that Voldemort wanted. She knew that this item was going to play a large role that night. Not for her but rather someone else.

She looked over to Fluttershy who looked scared. Ginny walked over and pat her head with a smile that said "It's going to be okay." This seemed to calm the timid Pegasus down.

At the library, Twilight was reading up on defense spells going though them in her head. She knew that these were going to be important.

Meanwhile Hermione was looking though a trunk looking for some sort of package. Ron tapped her shoulder, she turned around and saw that he was holding it. Hermione smiled. It was time to give Spike something that rightfully belong to him.

Spike sat looking down in by a bookshelf. He knew that he was just going to be a burden to everyone. He couldn't use his magic properly and while his fire was useful it was going to harm ponies if he used it.

That was when Ron and Hermione approached him. They tossed a pack at him. He looked at it, then at them. He opened it and his eyes winded. It was the Cloak of Invisibility. He looked up at them with thanks in his eyes.

With the two Princesses, they stood silently, Princess Luna looked up at her older sister wondering if the plan the elder Princess was a good idea. Princess Celestia nodded. It was probably the only way.

When they were done all met back up at the library.

"All right. Is everyone ready?" asked Twilight.

Before they left they heard a cough.

They turned to see an innocent looking Roxie, an extra cute Victoire (which Bill an Fleur believed was using some sort of form of her Veela charm) and Teddy who had a weird look on his face that said "You're really going to leave us alone."

"I knew we forgot something." Said Twilight.

"Where are we going to take them?" asked Hermione, "I mean who baby sit on such short notice will expect three kids at once?"

Sometime later…

"Thank you so much Derpy for taking the kids on such short notice." said Angelina.

"No problem. You just make sure to beat that evil snake man." Said Derpy.

"How did you know Voldemort had a snake theme?" asked Angelina.

"Who has what now?" asked Derpy.

As they were leaving Teddy called out, "I'm sorry for how I was acting."

"Teddy…" whispered Victoire.

"Just promise me… one of you! At least one of you! Will come back!" cried Teddy.

Ginny walked over the boy, and kneeled in front of him.

"Don't worry, we promise that one of us will come back." Said Ginny rubbing his turquoise hair.

"You better." Muttered Teddy.

The kids, the cross-eyed Pegasus and young unicorn watched them leave.

"Don't worry kids." Said Derpy, "I know they will come back. They have the Princesses on their side."

The five stood in silence.

"Now who wants to make muffins! I promise I won't set anything on fire this time." Said Derpy.

The kid's eyes winded when she said that.

"Oh mommy! You're so silly." Said Dinky.

As they left Ponyville's city limits, Pinkie began jumping, she was up to something.

"I know everyone's worried about this… so…" said Pinkie.

Before anyone could say "Now's not the time!", music began playing for nowhere.

"_We're about to face a great evil! And we don't know if we're going to come back!_" sang Pinkie.

Twilight face hoofed.

"_But if we share each other strengths I know we can pull through!_" sang Pinkie.

"I thought you were joking when you told me that she randomly sings." Mumbled Hermione.

"_But we have friendship on our side, it will pull us from the brink._" Sang Pinkie.

Ginny, George and Angelina rolled their eyes. They all had at least heard one Pinkie Pie song.

"_Friendship is the key in this! Love is the key in this!_" sang Pinkie.

Celestia couldn't help but to laugh.

"_We will be able to pull though! If we just stick together._" Sang Pinkie.

"Doesn't this song remind you of that Japanese muggle cartoon Victoire loves?" Bill asked his wife.

"_Friendship is the key in this! Love is the key in this!_" sang Pinkie.

Fleur nodded, if someone else snag the song, she could picture it being in that cartoon.

"_I know we will pull no matter what! After all friendship is key in this! We will win! After all love is the key in this! After all friendship is the key! Friendship is the key!_" sang Pinkie who had finished her song.

Clapping filled the air… just from Luna. Rainbow Dash stopped her.

"Please don't encourage her." She said.

"I was thinking of saving it until the climax but I felt it ruin the blow and the tension so I sang it now!" said Pinkie happily.

"Pinkie Pie… you are so random." Said Hermione messaging a headache she was developing.

"Hey that's my line!" said Rainbow Dash.

Princess Celestia cleared her throat.

"There's something to need to talk to Spike about." Said Princess Celestia, "You may go on ahead."

The two went to some trees to talk about whatever they needed to talk about.

That was also when Pinkie Pie got the doozy.

"What is it?" asked Twilight.

"It's about Spike." Said Pinkie during a break, "Princess Celestia's going to do something good to him."

"Does she have that kind of Power?" asked Ginny.

Everyone looked at Ginny.

Ginny began to follow them.

"Ginny wait up." Whispered Fluttershy as she and Luna followed.

"We're getting behind schedule." Sighed Twilight as the rest followed her.

In their privacy area (Which wasn't very private as everyone was now listening in) Princess Celesta took a breath.

"Spike, I know about the Prophecy." She said.

"But Harry's dead." Said Spike, "I don't think me being his reincarnation will do anything."

"I think it will. Seeing Harry will spoil his plans. HE thinks you're the only one that can stop him." Said Princess Celestia, "I don't think even he considers me a threat."

Spike realized something she said.

"Wait did you say…" said Spike.

"I am offering to turn you into Harry, for 24 hours and only 24 hours." Said Princess Celestia.

Spike's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that, not in a million years.

Next Time: Will Spike take Celestia's offer? Either way, they get to Canterlot, Celestia has a plan to split everyone up in a certain way. What will happen? Will they be able to fight off the brainwashed ponies? Will Spike become Harry for a short amount of time? Will Hermione be able to retain her sanity after this? Find out next time!


	12. Made it to Canterlot

Chapter 12: Made it to Canterlot

Spike looked at the Princess, she was one of his oldest friends… well in this life. She was there when he was born and if the stories were true the reason why he's not an adult dragon right now (long story).

He knew Voldemort, he knew that chances were he would refuse to see Princess Celestia as a threat. Even if it was true.

No the only "threat to his existence" was the boy who lived, he knew that if he became Harry even if it was for a short while it was throw him off. Enough for either him to defeat him (unlikely) or for Princess Celestia.

Sure he was Spike now, but this was the best thing to do, the dark lord was going down.

"I will do it." Said Spike.

"Really?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I know you defeat him. But knowing I'm alive somehow will throw him off." Said Spike, "There no other way to fight him other being Harry."

"Oh Spike…" whispered Ginny as she watched.

Princess Celestia nodded, he horn began to glow. Spike was engulfed in a bright light. As the bright light shined those watching could clearly see Spike's shape changing to that of a human with jet black hair. As the light died down they saw in Spike's place was Harry. The eyes were the same (well less dragonish), he wore glasses and was fully clothed.

"At least he's not naked in front of the ponies." Said George, which earned him a light smack in the head from his wife.

But the most notable thing was that he was 7 years older than when he died.

Spike… well… Harry since it was the form he was in, almost fell when the transformation was done but both Ginny and Twilight caught him.

"Sorry…" said Ginny, "But I couldn't help listening in…"

"That's fine." Said Harry.

"Looks like we're all set for this." Said Twilight helping Harry back to his feet.

"Just one problem." Said Rainbow Dash, "Doesn't Spike need a wand?"

That was when they heard a "Wah, wah, wah, wah" of a trombone. They turned to Pinkie playing hers.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." She said.

"About that." Said Ginny.

She reached into her bag that was when she pulled out a long box.

"It's the thing Voldemort wants." Said Ginny.

She handed the box to Harry.

"It's the Elder Wand, isn't it?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded…

"The elder wand?" asked Applejack.

"A legendary wand that is said to be undefeatable in battle." Said Twilight.

Harry opened the box and picked up the wand, he sensed it warmth and it's power. It still considered him it's true master, even after accidently killing him.

"So wait, Voldemort was just after some stupid wand?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'll tell you the story when this is all over." Sighed Hermione.

"All right." Said Harry, "To Canterlot."

He took his first step as Harry in a long time…

"Ow…" said Harry as he fell over and landed on his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny.

"I'm fine…" said Harry.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you about the fact that you might have some problems readjusting you're center of gravity." Said Princess Celestia with a flinch.

Not too later…

Harry couldn't help but to blush… why? Because normally he wouldn't mind riding Twilight, it just felt weird to do in Harry's body… strike that a 25 year old version of Harry's body.

"You okay Spike?" asked Twilight.

"Fine…" said Harry.

"He's just not used to riding ponies as an adult." Said Ginny.

That was when he felt something his pocket, which he found odd, he had placed the wand in a backpack that Hermione gave him to fit anything he need (namely the cloak). What's more it was a mall thing… like a tiny pebble, he decided to take it out as it was bothering him. When he took it out he looked at it and knew he could throw it away, but he need to know something.

"Princess Celestia, I need to ask you something." Said Harry.

The Princess walked over. Everyone looked at the conversation.

"I wonder what's going on." Said Ron.

They saw as Harry showed the pebble to the elder Princess who looked confused by it's presence. They saw Ginny and Twilight's faces and they seemed shock.

"What's going on?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's nothing…" said Harry putting the pebble back into the pocket.

"Can we speed this up? I mean we should have been there by now." Said Rainbow Dash.

Princess Celestia sighed… Rainbow Dash was right… they needed to get there soon.

"I brought my broom." Said Ron, "If that helps things."

'Did anyone else bring their brooms?" asked Hermione.

Ginny, George and Angelina all took out their brooms as well.

"I think this was something we should have asked at the beginning." Said Princess Luna.

"We could have avoided all of this walking slowly." Said Rainbow Dash impatiently.

And so they quickened the pace to Canterlot, with the Quidditch loving members of the Weasley Family riding brooms, Harry continued to ride on Twilight, Hermione rode on Princess Luna (who insisted it so that Fluttershy wouldn't have carry someone), Neville riding on Applejack, Fleur riding on Rarity, Bill riding Rainbow Dash and Luna riding Pinkie, they managed to get there much more quickly than the pace they were going before.

When the reached the outskirts of the captain they all landed, Princess Luna had a plan.

"Are you sure that going into groups is a good idea?" asked Twilight.

"If we go in separately there is an even better chance of making it to Voldemort." Said Princess Luna.

"So how many per group would be a good idea." Said Hermione.

"I belie it's best to pair up." Said Princess Luna, "Applejack I need you're hat."

"Why?" asked Applejack.

Then it dawned on everyone, most of them groaned.

"Really? Picking something from a hat?" asked Ron.

"It's the best way." Said Princess Luna.

Meanwhile inside the throne room, Voldemort had conjured a throne he could use in place of Celestia's.

"I wonder when they'll be here." Said Voldemort.

"Remember I'll be able to sense them." Said Astoria.

"A new form?" asked Draco.

"Yes, basically it allows me to have a mild psychic connection." Said Astoria, "It took months for me to develop this one. It's perfect for a take over such as this."

Draco rolled his eyes, causing the witch to scoff at him. Voldemort had learned long ago to tune the bickering out… actually he learned that in the first war as quite a few Death eaters bickered in front of him usually over tactics.

But to be honest, these two were far more annoying than any bickering before them as it was about everything including tactics.

Astoria checked her pocket watch, "Wouldn't you say it's been three hours since we left?" asked Astoria.

"What does that have to anything?" asked Draco.

"Nothing, just making an operation." She muttered while closing it.

Back in the world of humans, the death eaters were lined up, mixed in with a large group under the influence of Astoria's sleeper Imperious.

Pansy scowled, the plan was for Draco (who also learned the portal spell) to create a portal to location of the battle. It had already been three hours since they left. Hadn't anything happened yet.

"When I get there I will show that little… twat what a real witch is like." Muttered Pansy.

"Just give up on Draco." Said Blaise Zabini, "He's not interested in you anymore."

Pansy scowled at her former classmate.

That is until both of them as well as every single death eater in the room felt wands pointed at them.

The first stage of Blue Sky and Sleeping Dragon's plan had began…

Back at the outskirts of Canterlot, the teams were drawn. Everyone choose a number from 1 to 9.

Team 1: Twilight and Ginny

The two nodded to each other, both were very capable

Team 2: Princess Luna and Luna

"Are you ready Luna?" asked Luna.

"I'm ready, Luna." Said Princess Luna.

Team 3: Rainbow Dash and Angelina

"All right I was thinking an air assault." Said Angelina.

"You were reading my mind." Said Rainbow Dash.

Team 4: Fluttershy and George

George looked at his little sister who had a look on her face, "Protect her and I won't hurt her."

George looked at his partner for the attack and sighed, it wasn't going to be easy.

Team 5: Harry and Ron.

"Just like old times." Said Harry.

Ron smirked.

Team 6: Princess Celestia and Bill

"I have a plan." Whispered Princess Celestia.

Bill nodded as she told him what it was.

Team 7: Applejack and Neville

"That seems oddly convenient." said Applejack.

Neville nodded…

Team 8: Rarity and Fleur

"I have to agree with Applejack." Said Fleur.

"I know it's weird." Said Rarity.

Team 9: Pinkie and Hermione

"All right! Let do this! It's going to be so exciting!" cheered Pinkie.

Hermione could only sigh, this was going to be a rough night for her.

"Everyone has their books right?" asked Twilight.

Fortunately all 9 that had the books did have them.

"Remember." Said Hermione, "We have to use none lethal spells on every pony."

"We know." Said Ron, "We get it."

"Everyone be careful we don't know what those three are going to do." Said Princess Celestia.

"However." Said Hermione, "I have a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" asked Princess Luna.

"That if they have a way to watch us or know we're in the city that Voldemort will let us least get to the castle." Said Hermione.

"That sounds about right." Said Bill.

"Really?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Does he have a massive ego or something that will prevent him from attacking us until we reached the castle?"

There was awkward silence.

"Seriously." Said Rainbow Dash.

"You have no idea." Said Harry who had seen Voldemort's ego so many times it wasn't funny.

In the throne room, Astoria was telling Voldemort more about her new form of Imperious she created.

"As I explained earlier. It provides me with a mild psychic link." She explained, "I will be able to detect someone enters the city, or when I lose one of these ponies one way or another."

"I doubt they would let an innocent horse die." Said Draco.

"I doubt it as well. But you never know." Said Astoria.

"Thank you for this information." Said Voldemort, "However…"

"However what?" asked Astoria.

"Unless they fly in, I don't want to make a move until they are in the castle." Said Voldemort.

Astoria and Draco looked at each other let both mentally sighed.

Voldemort still needed to work on his ego if he wanted to win.

Of course no one had the courage to say that to his face. After all 99 percent of his death eaters were still Slytherins.

Outside of the city, the 9 teams had finished making their plans.

"I can't let Voldemort have control of this town anymore." Thought Harry.

"Spike." Said Ginny.

Harry turned to Twilight and Ginny. Both saw the look on his face.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Harry.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Hermione trying to ignore the bouncing pink pony next to her.

Everyone nodded.

The groups separated going into different directions into the city.

As the teams went into the city… ponies watching them noticing they entered the city.

Back in the throne room.

"That's interesting." Said Astoria.

"What is?" asked Draco.

"I can't see everything. But it appears they broke up into groups and has paired up with ponies." Said Astoria, "There's two things I have to say…"

"What?" asked Voldemort.

"It seems like either Weasley girl or the wife that used to play Quidditch…" said Astoria.

"Just say the black one." Muttered Draco.

"If Blaise was here, would you be able to say that?" asked Astoria.

Draco immediately shut himself up knowing he had waked right into that one.

"Well she has team ´dup with a Pegasus and is performing an air strike." Said Astoria.

"Send out those Pegasi that looked skilled." Said Voldemort.

Astoria nodded, "The other thing is that I count 10 humans."

"It could be one of the children." Said Draco, "I mean there's that orphan they drag along and these two little girls someone had…"

"No… it's an adult… but there seems like something off about it." Said Astoria, "And before you point out one of the children is a Metamorphmagus. This one has a wand… it' s hard to explain."

"You can't clearly see them?" asked Voldemort.

Astoria shook her head no, "It feels like I've seen the person before. But I can't put my finer on it."

"Not until they get to the castle." Said Voldemort.

Astoria nodded…

Up in the skies over Canterlot, Angelina and Rainbow Dash were soaring over the skies.

"We need to hang out more often." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I know." Said Angelina.

That was when they saw something headed right for them.

"I knew it." Spat out Rainbow Dash.

"Knew what?" asked Angelina.

"That he'd used them." Said Rainbow Dash.

That was when Angelina got a better look at them. They were Pegasi in the same blue suits.

"The Wonder Bolts." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh unicorn turd…" muttered Angelina.

As the other groups headed towards the castle, Rainbow Dash and Angelina would have to face off against the best fliers in all of Equestria… but would they be able to beat them?

Next Time: Rainbow Dash and Angelina must face off against the Wonder Bolts. Can they fight them off with out seriously hurting them? Meanwhile Rarity gets some revenge against a certain prince (even though he's brainwashed) also Hermione counties to deal with Pinkie. What will happen? Find out next time!


	13. Aerial Assault

Chapter 13: Aerial Assault

To say Rainbow Dash was angry was an understanding. She knew this was going to happen. She just knew it.

That didn't mean she was read for a fight.

"So what's the plan?" asked Angelina.

"What do you mean?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Are you going to restrain them?" asked Angelina.

"But you have to promise on to hurt them!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey that's the plan isn't it?" asked Angelina.

Rainbow Dash nodded, she put on her goggles and began to spin very quickly. So quickly a tornado formed. A tornado strong enough to suck of the Wonder Bolts.

Meanwhile with Pinkie and Hermione. They had gotten to the castle gardens.

"All right! We made it!" said Pinkie.

That was when several unicorns began to attack.

"Petrificus Totalus!" said Hermione.

All of the ponies froze and fell over.

"What does that one do?" asked Pinkie.

"The full body bind." Said Hermione, "Don't worry they're not harmed!"

"That's good." Said Pinkie.

"Please Pinkie Pie…" sighed Hermione, "Please don't start singing to kill the time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Pinkie.

"Sorry… I guess I misinterpreted when you break into song." Said Hermione.

"That's right you did." Said Pinkie.

That was when more unicorns showed up.

"Petrificus Totalus"

The unicorns fell down.

"I have an idea! When this is all over! I owe you a song!" said Pinkie.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry! It's going to be fun! And you'll never expect it!" said Pinkie skipping off in her usual way.

Hermione sighed, it was like some sort of higher power wanted to see her get annoyed by Pinkie…

Mwahahaha!

Um… back with Angelina and Rainbow Dash. Angelina went above the tornado, It was the best angle to get the Wonder Bolts. Before she could anything. They mange dot escape from the tornado. She watched as Rainbow Dash fell out of the tornado. She flew below and tried to catch the rainbow managed Pegasus. Fortunately Rainbow Dash managed to get her bearings.

"What happened?" asked Angelina.

"They managed to escape that what happened." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry." Said Angelina.

Two of them headed right for them.

Fortunately however Angelina used the Impediment Jinx on them.

The two Wonder Bolts suddenly slowed down.

"Let's save any arguments for later!" said Rainbow Dash.

Angelina nodded…

That was when Spitfire was about to tackle Rainbow Dash, then served off for some reason.

"That was weird." Said Rainbow Dash blinking.

Back in the throne room, Astoria sensed something.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"I don't know… I think two of them are trying to fight it." Said Astoria.

"That's impossible." Said Voldemort.

"I have agree." Said Astoria, "These ponies have no knowledge of the curse or how to fight it."

"Who knows Astoria, maybe that little theory of yours might be true." Said Draco.

"I doubt that's it." Said Astoria.

Elsewhere in the castle, Rarity and Fleur had infiltrated the castle.

"Haven't you noticed that every single pony we encountered so far is a unicorn?" asked Rarity.

Fleur nodded, "It must be because he doesn't want any earth ponies here because they are too much like Muggles." She said.

"Earth Ponies aren't like Muggles." Scoffed Rarity, "I mean is Pinkie Pie like a Muggle?"

"Maybe you shouldn't count Pinkie Pie." Said Fleur.

That was when a dashing white stallion of a unicorn blocked their path.

Before Fleur can take to her wand, Rarity stopped her.

"No…" said Rarity narrowing her eyes, "He's mine."

Fleur realized who it was.

"But he's not in control right now." Said Fleur.

"I know." Said Rarity with a devious smile, "This will be the best opportunity to do this."

This unicorn was Celestia's nephew (distant nephew), Prince Blueblood.

She saw a nearby potted plan, she used her unicorn magic to knock out the pompous prince. The dirt from the plant covered the prince and knocked him out.

"Can I help?" asked Fleur.

Rarity gave another devious smile knowing what Fleur was planning.

"Of course." She said.

Fleur proceeded to conjure water that caused the dirt to become mud and soaking the Prince.

"I can't wait to hear when he comes out of it." Said Rarity.

Fleur smiled. Even though what they was pretty cruel, they needed a bit of a laugh at that moment. After all they haven't gotten to the worst part of it yet.

Back in the air. Angelina's jinx began to wear off. However as Rainbow Dash and Angelina continued to doge the Wonder Bolts couldn't help but to notice something. They were only fighting 6 of the 12 Wonder Bolts (the other 6 were in Fillydelphia for a an air show), two of those Wonder Bolts, Spitfire and Soarin' constantly avoided Rainbow Dash for whatever reason.

"Why are they acting like that?" asked Angelina.

"I don't know maybe because I saved their life." Said Rainbow Dash with a shrug.

"That's it." Said Angelina.

She took out her book, and said an incantation. It was a previous passage from Blue Sky.

"To Everyone,

Spread to this everyone. I have noticed that whenever someone who has a life debt and is under the Imperious curse is fighting the person they owe. They seem to fighting it much than a normal person… even one fighting a loved one. I still need more proof, but I believe this will help everyone with the Ministry and the DA. I still haven't proven it yet… and it's still untested and I can't be sure if it's true.

Signed Blue Sky."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"That we can break them out of it." Said Angelina, "But only those two."

Rainbow Dash smirked.

With Harry and Ron, they arrived in the castle.

Several unicorns aimed their magic at them. Both Harry and Ron much like Hermione used the full body bind then ran away.

"So which way to the throne room?" asked Ron.

"Follow me." Said Harry.

Back in the throne room, Astoria took a breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"My Psychic Link gets stronger say if someone is knocked out." Said Astoria, "A few of these ponies have been knocked out and I gotten a few detail about the 10th one… but these details… don't make anything to me."

"What do you mean"" asked Voldemort.

"The things I can se… well… the man… they're with. Should have been dead 7 years ago." Said Astoria.

"You don't mean…" said Voldemort.

"It could however be a trick they're planning. Perhaps some transfiguration they did on some pony to make it seem like he's alive. Or even using that orphan" Said Astoria.

"I believe you're right." Said Voldemort, "After all, I know what happened to his body. There is no way he could be inhabiting it."

"What did happen to Potter's body?" asked Draco.

"Well I guess since you two are adding me in finally getting the elder wand I can I guess inform you." Said Voldemort.

With Princess Luna and Luna. They had gotten to the castle as well. Princess Luna and Luna began to knock out the unicorns one by one…

"This terrible." Whispered Princess Luna, "To use our people against us! I'm going to make this guy pay."

"So can you give me a tour while we are going to the throne room?" asked Luna.

"Of course!" said Princess Luna with a smile.

With Angelina and Rainbow Dash, they began their plans which for Angelina to use very minor jinxes on the four that didn't get knocked out by Rarity when she was falling during the Young Fliers Competition (very long story) while Rainbow Dash made faces at Soarin and Spitfire in order for them to chase Rainbow Dash.

Angelina led the four on a chase far away form Rainbow Dash, so that they would focus on the witch.

Meanwhile in a room near the throne room. Both Draco and Astoria were allowed a break from being near Voldemort in order to process the information given to them.

"That's how he's been planning to kill from the begging." Said Draco.

"Let's not talk about that…" said Astoria.

"What is there to talk about?" asked Draco.

Astoria sighed, "Well some of the unicorns came across a defeated one covered in mud." she said trying to lighten things up.

"That's stupid." Said Draco.

"We're alone… we don't have to fight." Said Draco.

"Don't take it out on me." Said Astoria, "I'm just as stressed out than you, maybe even more, do you know it's like having a psychic connection between so many ponies. I'm hopping more gets knocked out or even somehow break though so that my mind wouldn't have so much absorb. I hope to never use this form for a long time."

Draco sighed, "Either way." Said Draco, "Tonight it will all end. One way or another."

Back with Rainbow Dash, the two continued to chase her. The were sometimes slowing down as if they were going to break though the brainwashing bit then speed up again.

"They better break though soon." Said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile with Hermione and Pinkie. Pinkie was telling Hermione about how she and George were working on a new type of joke candy.

"It's going to be this candy that as your chewing it suddenly fizzes." Said Pinkie, "It's it not that usual type of fizz! It's a super sour fizz… so sour it will burn off your taste buds."

That was when Pinkie slipped, the things she slipped on was mud.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine." Said Pinkie.

The two saw Prince Blueblood who seemed to be waking up, Hermione hit him with a full body bind before he could get up.

"I wonder what happened." Said Hermione.

"If I were to guess it was Rarity who did that since she wanted to get back at him some more because of the Grand Galloping Gala." Said Pinkie.

"Okay…" said Hermione remember hearing about Princess Celestia's distant nephew who was a jerk that cared only for himself.

"Oh… I should tell you how came up the idea." Said Pinkie, "This one time I ate all this candy and it burned away my taste buds for a week… I couldn't taste anything and my tongue constantly hurt."

Hermione sighed, "Can talk about other things other than this new candy?" she asked.

"Hmm… oh can you teach me to make every flavor beans… I'm having problems with the pizza flavor, but it keeps turns out as the vomit flavor." Said Pinkie.

Hermione once again sighed.

Outside the castle. Rainbow continued to fly away from Soarin and Spitfire when both of them suddenly stopped and started falling. Rainbow headed for them. She managed to catch Spitfire when Angelina suddenly showed up and caught Soarin.

"I used the impendent jinx again." Said Angelina.

Rainbow Dash nodded. The two landed and placed the two on the ground.

"Ow… what happened." Said Spitfire.

"Look officer, I don't know who's salt that is! But it's totally not mine!" said Soarin.

Everyone looked at Soarin.

"I mean… what's going on…" said Soarin.

"It's sort of a long story." Said Angelina.

"Whoa what are you? Something from the Everfree Forest?" asked Soarin.

"You're a human, right?" asked Spitfire, "I heard rumors about you in Ponyville."

Angelina nodded.

In the throne room, Draco and Astoria returned from their break. Astoria sensed it.

"Two of the Pegasi we went after the ones in the air, they broke though." Said Astoria, "It appears to be that theory of mine."

"I see." Said Voldemort, "this does provide us with interesting information. This will prove useful in the future. Make sure that someone doesn't have any life debts in the future."

With Twilight and Ginny they too managed to get into the castle.

Several Unicorns rushed them. The two used spells to knock out the ponies that had no control over their bodies.

"All right let's go!" said Ginny.

Twilight nodded.

With these two teaming up there was no way to be defeated if they worked together.

Well there was one way… but it very unlikely that would happen. After all with so many unicorns in the castle what were the chances of turning into two and them being the ones to fight them.

Back with Pegasi.

"So what happened." Said Rainbow Dash.

"So why were able to fight it?" asked Spitfire.

"There's a theory that if a life debt is owed, then it helps the person break free." Said Angelina, "But I'm not sure how it works for Ponies…"

"So it's because Rainbow Dash saved our lives." said Soarin.

"Yeah…" said Rainbow Dash blushing a little bit.

"What about when she saved my pie?" asked Soarin.

"I don't think that counts." Said Spitfire.

That was when they saw the four remaining Wonder Bolts.

"Say is there a Spell to knock them up?" asked Spitfire, "I think we need to do that."

"Since there are four of us, it will work!" said Soarin.

"I think that didn't need to be said." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Count us in, with this fight." Said Spitfire.

The Battle of Canterlot was just beginning, even if {Princess Celestia's side has gained to more members.

Next time: The Battle of Canterlot counties! George learns about Fluttershy's secret gift, Applejack and Neville have to figure out the best way to deal with the brainwashed unicorns and Pinkie continues to baffle Hermione. However something happens when Twilight and Ginny run into two certain ponies... Ponies that one of them can't bear to harm?


	14. Turned Tides

Chapter 14: Turned Tides

The four Wonder Bolts were placed on the ground. They would able to move thanks to a full body bind.

"How long will this last?" asked Spitfire.

"A while." Said Angelina placing her wand back in her bag.

"I guess we should head there on foot. I bet they would send the Royal Guard after us and I don't think I can deal with them." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, me neither." Said Spitfire.

"Is the Royal Guard that bad?" asked Angelina.

"You have no idea." Said Spitfire.

Elsewhere in the castle, both Neville and Applejack finally made it.

"So how are we going to handle it?" asked Applejack.

"A combination of magic and bucking." Said Neville, "Might be the best way. Just don't try to hurt any pony."

"I don't know." Said Applejack.

"Is it possible to do it gently?" asked Neville.

That was when they were ambushed by many unicorns.

"We'll talk about this later." Said Applejack.

Meanwhile in with Twilight and Ginny the two continued to fight up the unicorns.

"IS it me is it too easy?" asked Ginny.

"It's just you." Said Twilight.

Indeed both of them were skilled at this. However they were getting a little overconfident.

With Hermione and Pinkie, Pinkie was skipping in her usual way while humming.

"How can you be relaxed at a time like this?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Said Pinkie with a shrug.

Hermione sighed.

"And maybe you shouldn't be so uptight about it!" said Pinkie.

"I am not uptight about it." Said Hermione.

"Yes you are." Said Pinkie as music swelled it stopped, "I owe you two songs now!"

Hermione blinked, "Okay…" was her response.

"Just go with the flow sometimes, everything will be fine." Said Pinkie.

Hermione for what she guessed was the 20th time that night she sighed.

With George and Fluttershy they had finally made it to the castle.

"Are you still scared?" asked George.

Fluttershy gave off an adorable squeak.

They got in though a window. George managed to get on the floor followed by Fluttershy landing gracefully.

That was when three unicorns saw them. Before George could react they shot magic at him that sent him to the ground. Fluttershy didn't know what to do… that was when something in side of her… her ability, one that she really don't know how to do was unleashed.

"How dare you hurt my friend!" she said dangerously, "You think just because you're unicorns you can use your magic to hurt some pony… or someone. What would you parents think?"

Fluttershy had just unleashed The Stare!

The unicorns started shaking and shivering. This fear had shame allowed them to break out of Astoria's control.

"Please I'm sorry!" cried one young colt.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Whispered Fluttershy realizing that they were no longer brainwashed.

"What's going on!" said a blue mare.

"You should hide." Said George managed to get up.

The third, a green mare nodded and three went to go hide somewhere in the city.

"What was that?" asked George who was confused.

"That was the stare." Whispered Fluttershy, "I have no control over when it happens."

"Does Ginny know about it?" asked George remembering her threats against him should Fluttershy get hurt.

"Yes." Said Fluttershy, "And she knows I have no control over it."

"Oh right… you mentioned it." Said George.

George couldn't help but to smile, why? Because he knew that Fluttershy had his back in her own unique way.

In the throne room, it looked like Astoria was fighting a headache.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"I just got this weird feeling like I was scared and ashamed of myself at the exact same time." Said Astoria.

"Of course you're the only that can feel both emotions at the same time." Said Draco.

Astoria glared at him as harshly as she could, while Draco just ignored it.

"It's not just that." Said Astoria, "But after that I felt three escape from me. It seems like someone in this world has the ability to guilt them into breaking the curse."

"That's rather interesting." Said Voldemort, "Perhaps I should use whatever it was as weapon, when I have a wand. Find the course and take control of it."

Astoria nodded… she didn't know why but this made her feel more guilty.

With Neville and Applejack they were done dealing with some of the masses of brainwashed unicorns. However, there was a bit of a problem.

"Sorry about that." Said Applejack.

"It's okay." Said Neville healing some unconscious pony's cut, "You just need to do a bit more lightly."

"You think they're going to be all right?" asked Applejack.

"I hope so." Said Neville.

The left, with Applejack vowing to buck them with out hurting them.

With Ron and Harry they had just used the full body bind, as they were leaving the two wound up in a conversation…

"So… that one." Said Ron, "How did you know her?"

"Oh… Moondancer. Just an old friend." Said Harry.

Ron gave him a look.

"Fine, I had a bit of a crush on her." Said Harry, "There you happy."

"Wow… you really got into being a kid." Said Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes.

With Princess Luna and Luna. The Princess was giving a bit of a tour while they headed to the throne room.

"This is a photo of the aftermath of this year's Grand Galloping Gala." Said Princess Luna.

"Oh yes, I remember the story of what happened." Said Luna.

That was when several unicorns showed up, Luna took one half while the Princess took the other half. When they were done, Luna looked at the photograph.

"Now over here there is a beautiful tapestry made after we acceded to the throne." Said Princess Luna leading to Luna to the tapestry.

They decided to relax a bit and enjoy the sites of castle, while at the same time taking a tour of the castle very literally.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash, Angelina, Spitfire and Soarin' managed to get into the castle.

"So what do you think is going on in here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

That was when a unicorn mare showed, Angelina using a stunning spell on her.

"I'm guessing they have unicorns patrolling the castle." Said Angelina.

"So why did this Moldybutt guy take over again?" asked Soarin'.

"He wanted some sort of all powerful wand." Said Rainbow Dash, "Which I think is a load of hooey."

"Besides, it won't expect Voldemort as it's true owner." Said Angelina, "From what I heard from Luna about it. The wand will not ever show allegiance to him. It will only show allegiance to one person from now on."

"Wait… why does the Princess know so much about a wand?" asked Soarin'.

"Oh… one of my friends is named Luna too." Said Angelina.

"Doesn't that get confusing?" asked Soarin'.

"Not really." Said Rainbow Dash.

"We refer to them as Luan and Princess Luna." Said Angelina.

The tow famous Pegasi nodded, before getting attacked by a few more unicorns, so they had to fight their way.

Meanwhile with Applejack and Neville. They had run into several more Unicorns. Applejack came up with a better idea. She remember that she brought several apples with her, that she was to save for later in the fight but deiced to instead buck them towards the other opponents.

"Good work." Said Neville.

"Thank you. "said Applejack, "So about my apples…"

"We'll figure something out." Said Neville.

The two nodded and continued on they're way.

Meanwhile in the throne room. Draco looked at the dark lord.

"Lord." Said Draco, "I have been wondering."

"What is it?" asked Voldemort.

"What will happen once you have the elder Wand?" asked Draco.

"We will return to our home world." Said Voldemort, "And then permeably cut off the dimensional boundaries to cut off ties to those still here."

"Why?" asked Draco who seemed honestly confused.

"Because I can't let that Princess fight me." Said Voldemort, "She isn't a threat but the fact that she can withstand the unforgivable curses means she can fight me."

"So she is a threat?" asked Draco.

"No course not." Said Voldemort.

"But the fact that she is a threat means she is." Said Draco, "It means that if you'll not willing to face her…"

"Crucio!" shouted Voldemort pointing his wand at her.

He screamed in pain as she writhed on the floor.

"Potter as the only threat. This Princess is nothing more than a minor inconvenience." He said as he stopped the pain.

Draco stared down at the ground as he tried to regain his senses. He looked up at Astoria who had a look on her face that a mixture of a pity and disappointment.

"Don't you dare say anything." Spat Draco.

That was when Astoria sensed something though her connection. Voldemort saw the look on her face. Astoria smile before turning to dark lord.

"What is it?" asked Voldemort.

"Something just happened." Said Astoria, she then smiled evilly, "I think it safe to say we won this battle."

A few minutes earlier, Ginny and Twilight were bonding.

"And that's how Harry saved my life." Said Ginny.

"So is that why you love him?" asked Twilight.

Ginny shook her head no, "At the time I just had a crush on him because he was the boy who lived. We didn't truly fall in love until years later."

"Oh." Said Twilight.

That was when they found they found their path blocked by a pair of unicorns, one was a white mare, with a white and lavender striped mane, the other was a blue stallion with a darker blue mane. When Twilight saw them she froze.

"No…" she whispered, "Mom… dad…"

"What?" asked Ginny.

Before she could reach for her wand Shimmer (Twilight's mother), used magic on her so that she would be knocked out.

"Ginny!" said /Twilight.

Twilight looked at her parents, she wanted to do something… she really did. But she didn't want to hurt her parents.

That was when Night Light (her father) did the same thing to her.

And this what was Astoria sensed, back in the throne room.

"So you have captured someone?" asked Voldemort, "I don't know how. But we have one of the witches and her little pony friend. If it's the Weasley Girl then we have the wand, if it's not we have a hostage. Either way we win."

"What if it's a trap?" asked Draco.

"I sensed shock coming from the Pony. If I were to guess the ones they encountered are very special to her in someway." Said Astoria.

Voldemort smiled as he rested back in the throne. Soon, the Elder Wand will once again be his.

"Bring both of them here at once." Said Voldemort.

"Already on it." Said Astoria.

In the castle halls, Ron and Harry had just finished knocking out another group of ponies which included Pony Joe.

"So his name is Pony Joe." Said Ron.

"His parents weren't clever ponies." Said Harry.

Ron nodded in understanding.

That was when they heard the clip clop. They hid behind a pillar in order to ambush them. That was until they saw what it was.

They saw both an unconscious Ginny and Twilight floating in the air. Shimmer and Night Light being the ones to make them float.

"How did they lose?" asked Ron.

"No… the better question is what are the chances." Said Harry.

Ron looked at Harry confused.

"Those are Twilight's parents." Said Harry, "I'm not surprised they got them. Twi probably froze up when she saw them. She hasn't seen them in months."

Ron narrowed his eyes. He took out the book as well as a self-inking quill.

"You should be the one to write the letter." Said Ron.

Harry nodded.

"To everyone.

Ginny and Twilight have been captured. It wasn't a fluke either. The ones that captured them were Shimmer and Night Light. Twilight's parents. We have to get to the throne room as soon as possible. No taking it slowly, no hiding in the shadows, no guided tours though the castle. We have to get there now!

Signed Spike"

It felt odd writing Spike while in Harry's body. Very strange.

Ron took out his wand, he tapped the book three times. It began to glow and vibrate.

Though out the castle those with the books heard or felt the buzzing. They took out the book and read it.

With Team 7:

"Twilight's parents?" asked Neville.

"That's not good." Said Applejack.

With Team 4:

"Using Twilight's parents against her…" said Fluttershy dangerously, "They're going to pay."

George never though this would happen, but he was getting scared of Fluttershy.

With Team 3 (and company):

"Wait… why are Twilight's parents." Said Angelina.

"It's because she's from Canterlot." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Which way to throne room again?" asked Soarin'.

The three looked at Soarin'.

"How many time has he been in there?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Best guess, more than 100." Sighed Spitfire.

With Team 2:

"This concludes the tour of the castle." Said Princess Luna, "I'll show you the gift shop another time."

"The castle has a gift shop?" asked Luna actually surprised.

"Yeah…" said Princess Luna.

With Team 8:

"Of all dirty underhanded things." Growled Rarity.

"Let's go save them." Said Fleur.

With Team 9:

"Oh man! They crossed a line! That mean Moldybutt is going to learn not to mess with Pinkie Pie's friends!" yelled Pinkie.

Hermione sighed, "What are the chances." She couldn't help to think.

And lastly with Team 6:

Bill and Princess Celestia looked at the message they had gotten.

"I was afraid this would happen." Said Princess Celestia.

Bill looked up at Celestia.

"Should I?" he asked.

"It's up to you." She said.

The two were on a mission to retrieve something from one of the towers.

"I think I should continue with you." Said Bill.

They had to deal with many brainwashed unicorns so far. Bill had seen the look on her s they dealt with them. He didn't like the look on her face. IT was that of pain. She didn't want to see her subjects like that. And he couldn't blame her.

Back with Harry and Ron, they were planning they're next move… which was to of course rescue Ginny and Twilight.

In the throne room, Shimmer and Night Light arrived wit their knocked out hostages. They laid them on the ground. Then proceeded to use some sort of magic to wake them up. Both of them began to regained their senses.

"What's going on?" asked Twilight.

"You…" growled Ginny.

"It's been a long time Ginny." Said Voldemort, "Oh and you're little pony friend as well."

With Ginny and Twilight captured no one knew what was going to happen… And that included Voldemort's side.

Next Time: Voldemort learns that Ginny doesn't have the Elder Wand. How will he react to the fact that Harry was reincarnated as a dragon? What will happen? Find out next time!


	15. The Dark Lord Stands Triumphantly

Chapter 15: The Dark Lord Stands Triumphantly

Twilight looked at the cloaked figure. She felt it's evil. She had seen evil beings before. When she stood in front she felt the sadness and anger from Nightmare Moon. When she stood in front of Discord she belt unbridled chaos.

But in front of Voldemort she all she sensed was evil. No sadness, no chaos. Just evil.

And that just scared her.

"Ginny did I ever tell you that the process of my revival allowed me to regain memories of my Horcruxes?" asked Voldemort.

"I'm not that 11 year old girl that just needed a friend. I have plenty of them." spat out Ginny.

Voldemort glared at Ginny.

"Where is the elder wand?" asked Voldemort.

"Search my bag if you want to." Said Ginny, "I don't have it."

She tossed her bag to Draco. He began to search though it, finding such objects such as her broom, a couple decoy detonators but that was it, the bag was empty.

"Where is the wand?" asked Voldemort.

"I gave it to someone else." Said Ginny.

"Who?" asked Voldemort.

"Me." said an unseen voice.

"That voice." Said Voldemort.

That was when the air seemed to ripple in one spot. It wasn't the air. It was Harry and Ron coming out of the invisibility cloak. Voldemort couldn't believe his eyes.

"Potter?" asked Voldemort in shock, "How are you alive?"

"Why should I tell you?" responded Harry.

Their eyes met… Suddenly Harry fell back a little.

"It appears that your mental shields are still as weak as ever." Said Voldemort.

"Oh no…" thought Harry.

"Reincarnation." laughed Voldemort, "That's not even your real body."

"Reincarnation?" asked Draco.

"You haven't heard of it? I'm not surprised." Said Astoria, "It's when a soul is reborn as someone else. Sometimes witches and wizards remember their past lives. A former classmate of mine remember hers. I don't know the whole details as she was in Ravenclaw."

"Power is really a talking dragon that was turned into a human by the Princess. But only temporally." Said Voldemort, "The Potter we see before may look like an adult but is really a baby dragon in a grown ups body."

"Shut up." Spat Harry.

"Astoria… that purple unicorn with Ginny." Said Voldemort using her name to further unnerve Ginny, "She's important to Potter."

Asteroid smiled, "Imperious."

However the curse didn't seem to have any effects on Twilight.

"How…" said Asteroid, "It doesn't effect her. It's just like that Princess."

"I wonder…" thought Twilight.

Voldemort scowled under his cloak then he smirked. Everything was in his favor.

"It's five to four Potter." Said Draco as Twilight's parent's horns glowed, "There is no way you can win."

"WRONG!" yelled a voice.

That was when Pinkie suddenly appeared from behind Harry.

"Where did you come from?" asked Astoria.

"I came in here silly." Said Pinkie before growling like an angry dog.

Draco and Astoria exchanged confused looks, they didn't know what was going on, nor did they want to.

That was also when Hermione came running into the room, Hermione didn't say anything, mostly because she had so many thoughts in her head she couldn't voice them.

"I guess we can't let have guest come in unexpectedly." Said Voldemort.

He waved his wand at the door, which closed.

Outside of the throne room, Fleur, Rarity, Luna and Princess Luna all ran towards the throne room only for the door to close on them.

Fleur tried to open it. It was wouldn't budge. Princess Luna tried to use her magic on it.

"This is very powerful magic." Said Princess Luna.

Elsewhere in the castle, Princess Celestia and Bill got to their destination: Canterlot Tower. Bill looked at the stained glass windows, detected were various picture, he was surfside about the windows depicting Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack.

He saw some of them defeating Nightmare Moon and others depicting the defeat of Discord.

"These windows depict various important parts of Equestria's history." Said Princess Celestia as she approached the safe, "As you can see they are very important to Equestria."

"Unbelievable." Said Bill.

"Maybe you were meant to be friends." Said Princess Celestia with a smile.

"Considering that one of them hatched the reincarnation of our friend I have you say you're right." Said Bill.

The Princess couldn't help but to laugh at that one.

She placed her horn into the safe and it glowed. The door opened revealing a jewel-encrusted box.

"What kind of effect do you think it will have against him?" asked Bill.

"I don't know." Said Princess Celestia.

Back in the throne room. Voldemort looked at the 6 in front of them.

"Astoria, the pink one." Said Voldemort.

Astoria nodded, "Imperious!"

But once again it had no effect.

"Why won't it work?" asked Astoria.

"What won't work?" asked Pinkie blinking.

"How can a muggle pony be unaffected by it?" asked Voldemort, "She should be under your control!"

"We prefer Earth Ponies you evil snake man!" Said Pinkie.

Voldemort just glared at Pinkie, "You will know pain!" said Voldemort.

He aimed his wand at Pinkie, before he could anything…

"Expelliarmus" shouted Harry, the wand came out of Voldemort's hand, "There's no way I'm going to let you hurt them!"

"Same old tricks." Said Voldemort.

Before Draco or Astoria could summon his wand them. Both Ron and Hermione pointed their wands at them.

"I'll let them have their fun for now." Thought Voldemort.

Outside the throne room. Rainbow Dash, Angelina and the two Wonder Bolts had arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Angelina.

"He locked the door on us." Said Fleur.

"Oh no that means we can't go in." said Soarin'

Everyone stared at Soarin' for a few seconds, then went back to the topic at hand, figuring that Rainbow Dash must have broken the spell on her heroes somehow.

"Is possible to break the door down?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Probably." Said Princess Luna, "I'd do it but…"

"But what?" asked Rarity.

"I'm not that athletic." She pointed out.

"Of course you're not." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I'll do it!" came a voice, the voice sounded familiar… but the tone…

They turned to see Fluttershy in "Stare Mode" as it was known, they also saw a terrified George.

"If that door is unable to budge then I'll make it budge!" said Fluttershy.

She went to kick the door down however…

"Ow…" she managed to squeak out.

She might be able to fly faster than normally in Stare Mode but kicking down a door is something she isn't.

"Looks like we have to wait for Applejack." said Princess Luna.

Angelina consoled her husband while they waited for Applejack to arrive.

Back inside the throne room. The stand off was still going on, however it was a little different, why? Twilight had joined Hermione, her glowing menacingly at Astoria while Ginny joined her brother at pointing her wand at Draco. Harry held his wand ready in case for anything while Pinkie stood next to Harry with a pink fairy wand (it wouldn't have surprised Harry if the wand she used had magic in it. After all it was Pinkie Pie holding it).

Twilight's parents stood off to the side. Voldemort felt that using the two now would be pointless. After all third unicorn magic wasn't as strong as their magic.

"You know it's time to end this charade." Said Voldemort.

He held out his hand, while saying "Accio Wand!"

The wand came back to his hand.

"You need to come up with tricks Potter." Said Voldemort, "Avada Kedavra!"

He aimed it at Harry, however Harry shouted "Protego!"

The shield charm protected Harry from the Killing Curse… however everyone but Harry and Pinkie were confused.

"I could say the same thing to you." Said Harry.

"That should be impossible!" shouted Voldemort, "Nothing can block the killing curse!"

Voldemort clamed when he realized something.

"Of course… I had forgotten. The elder wand." Said Voldemort, "The legendary undefeatable wand."

Hermione and Twilight were surprised that was when Hermione said in a low voice.

"Twilight… what was that thing Harry showed Celestia?" she asked, "Is it what I think it is?"

Twilight looked at Hermione and the look on her face. She knew what Hermione was talking about. After all, Hermione was the one who told her the story about them.

"Yes." She said, "Yes it is."

Hermione nodded, knowing how Harry was able to shield against Voldemort. IT wasn't the wand… well wasn't just the wand.

In an unknown location in the human world, 10 people were putting on their death eater costumes getting ready to be summoned by Draco for the attack. It consisted of 5 witches and 5 wizards.

"I wonder if anything has been sacred yet." Said a witch.

"They would have summoned us already." Responded a rather pompous wizard.

"You're right." Said the first witch.

"Do we really have to put these on?" asked a younger witch (and the youngest in the group) with a French accent, "These are so disgusting."

"It's only we can go." Responded a wizard with an eastern European accent.

"Why can't we wear something new? These are all sweaty and disgusting!" the French said referring the mask and robes she had to put on.

"It's no so bad." Assured a witch with a slight Scottish accent, "And besides we only have to them for a short time."

"If you say so." Said the French witch.

"So…" said wizard who was younger than most (but a few years older than the French witch), "I haven't gotten any information about this world. What is it like?"

The other 9 exchanged looks.

"Perhaps it's best if we don't tell you." Said another witch.

"That's right." Said the last witch, "It's best if you find out for yourself. What we told about it is very strange."

"And I want to see the look on your face when you see how the world is." Said another wizard.

"What's that supposed mean?" asked the younger wizard.

"Don't ask." Said the last wizard.

"We have to get ready now! Malfoy will summon us any minute." Said the first witch.

The others nodded and counted to put on their robes and mask knowing that when they were summoned everything was going to change.

Back in the throne room… Voldemort wasn't sure how to go about it. He knew he couldn't just summon the wand from him. Especially since it was in his hands.

Perhaps he should take a page from Harry… perhaps that will work.

Harry looked at Pinkie.

"I think you should stand someplace else." Said Harry.

"Okey dokey Loki!" Said Pinkie, "Maybe I should work on the door! After all, it is magical sealed."

She took out a hacksaw, a drill and a safety hat.

"Where did she get those things." Mumbled Astoria.

"Don't ask." Said Hermione in a way that told Astoria not in the secret way but rather "You don't want to know" way.

"Okay then." Mumbled Astoria.

Draco gave Astoria a look, and she nodded. Draco looked confused but knew what she meant.

Voldemort looked at Harry and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Harry once again called out, the shield protecting him.

Voldemort scowled under his cloak.

"Help me you fools!" yelled Voldemort.

Both Draco and Astoria used the banishing charm on their opponents sending them flying a few feet so that they could join their master by his side. "

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Twilight Sparkle all managed to get to their feet and stand by Harry.

This fight was only getting started.

Back outside, they waited for Applejack (and to a lesser extent Neville).

"What's going on?" asked Applejack who finally arrived.

"You're finally here." Said Fleur who quickly began to explain what was happening.

"All right no problem." Said Applejack, "I doubt that even with magic it can't stand up to the Apple Family's bucking skills."

Back inside the throne room, the stand off contained, neither side made a move. Really the only thing going on was Pinkie trying to open the door.

That was when Pinkie's ears began to flop, followed by her eyes fluttering then her knees twitching. She immediately back away from the doors which pretty much exploded.

"What how?" asked Voldemort.

"You really think you would be able to keep us away from helping our friends?" asked Applejack.

The group from outside rejoined their friends (as well as Pinkie).

Harry smiled, he k new that no matter what, his friends were with him.

"Tom!" he said, confusing almost everyone in the room, "There is no way you can beat me! I have my friends by my side! And together I know for a fact we can defeat you!"

Voldemort just laughed, "That sounds so sappy! I think you forgot one thing Potter!"

Astoria took a breath, and within a bright flash of light hundreds of unicorns filled the room. Their horns glowed menacingly. While Pegasi flew in the windows, most of them being Palace Guards.

"Malfoy, if you would." Said Voldemort.

"Before I summon them, I should tell you that Parkinson is sending 10 to start out with." Said Draco.

"10, my entire army, it doesn't matter." Said Voldemort, "I have them where I want them."

Draco created the portal, and in less than a minute ten masked death enters were in the throne room, standing right behind Voldemort.

The Dark Lord gave an uproarious laugh. No matter was going to happen, he was going to win!

Next Time: Voldemort has won! Or has he? Just who are Sleeping Dragon and Blue Sky? Why is Draco even working for him? And why would a woman from a family that historically has been neutral even agree to join? Find out next time!


	16. The Dark Lord Stands Alone

A/N: If you haven't heard my dad is in the hospital right now. So yeah... Well enjoy the next chapter... there's a lot of twists and turns in it!

Chapter 16: The Dark Lord Stands Alone

Voldemort laughed evilly, any second the wand would be his and after killing Potter once again (he doubted a human shaped dragon would survive the killing curse). He was going to in once and for all.

Really the only ones calms about were Luna (as she was Luna), Pinkie who was calmly munching on popcorn (As she was Pinkie) and for some strange reason Hermione.

"Hermione why are you calm?" asked Ron.

"It's nothing… I might be calm, but inside I'm not." Said Hermione.

Everyone looked at each other, it sounded a little a like a lie.

However Voldemort had no idea of Sleeping Dragon and Blue Sky… or their plan.

"By order of the ministry of magic. I place you Tom Marvolo Riddle under arrest." Said a death eater in a pompous tone.

"What?" asked Voldemort.

That was when the death eater removed his mask and hood revealing Percy Weasley.

"No way." Said Harry.

"Who is he?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The prat." Said George.

Voldemort laughed at Percy.

"You arrest me? You don't have the skill." He said.

"He might not, but I do." said a stern voice next to him, the one next to him removed her mask and hood revealing Susan Bones.

"Ms. Bones." Said Voldemort then he snorted, "You two really think you can take me down?"

He pointed to the two next to them.

"You two, kill them now!" he said.

"Now why we would do that?" asked one of them in distinctly French accent.

The two removed their masks and hoods, revealing Charlie Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour.

"Gabrielle!" said Fleur surprised to see her younger sister.

"Charlie!" said Ron equally surprised.

It was a surprised considered neither of them lived in Britain.

"You really think we were going to leave our siblings hanging?" asked Charlie.

Voldemort began to get angry.

"The rest of you! Kill them!" he yelled.

"You still haven't figured it out have you Moldybutt!" said one of the Death Eaters who removed his mask and hood revealed Lee Jordan.

The rest of them removed their masks and hoods as well. Revealing Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Viktor Krum, Cho Chang (well Cho Dursley now) and Dennis Creevey.

Everyone in the group, were surprised at this turn of events, even Hermione.

"That's how they did it." Said Hermione.

"They're all people that you've been in contact with, aren't they?" asked Twilight.

"Well all but Dennis." Said George, "I know why here's… but I know he's going freak out later."

Voldemort was confused… that was until he felt yet another wand point at him.

"Good work Sleeping Dragon." Said Susan to Draco.

Voldemort looked at Draco, he was very confused.

"Blue Sky." Said Susan looking g at Astoria.

Asteroid was waving her wand all around removing the curse from every pony.

The ponies began to snap out of it, all around the room, they heard things like "What's going on?", "What am I doing inside the castle?" and "Why am I covered in mud" (the last one made Fleur and Rarity five each other).

"Wait those two are the spies?" asked Ron.

"You didn't figure it out?" asked Luna, "Sleeping Dragon. Draco means Dragon in Latin. And Greengrass… Green Grass… Blue Sky. It was easy to figure out."

Those that didn't know their real identities were honestly surprised threat they didn't put two and two together.

"All right!" said Pinkie now having a bigger thing of popcorn, "This is when t gets all Soap Opera-y."

"How?" asked Voldemort, "How dare you betray me?"

Astoria nodded to Draco first.

"You really think that I would be loyal to you?" asked Draco.

Voldemort glared at Draco, the thought never occurred to him that Draco was going to back stab him, he just thought the Malfoy was in it for redemption, to redeem himself and his father in his eyes.

"Before Severus died he sent me a letter, tell me that he was a spy for Dumbledore." Said Draco.

"Impossible! He killed Dumbledore!" yelled Voldemort.

"Dumbledore was dying!" countered Draco, "In fact he was dying because of a curse you gave him involving that ring of yours."

Had Voldemort not been alone, he probably would have relished in knowing that.

"His death was planed. Assisted Suicide." Said Draco, "He even aided Potter several times in his quest to destroy your Horcruxes."

"Is that why you betrayed me, because of your mentor?" asked Voldemort.

"Are you kidding me? If it weren't for Tori I wouldn't even have joined you. I would have joined Dumbledore's Army. I would have fought you outright. If it weren't for her… I wouldn't be here right now."

"Tori?" asked Voldemort tat was when he turned to Astoria.

"Oh this is getting good!" said Pinkie.

"Can you pass me some." Said Soarin'.

"Sure!" said Pinkie.

Astoria took a breath, "Do you know how many centuries the Greengrass family has been neutral. IT was a tradition to stay out of the way in these wars, a method to make sure that whichever side won, we could help in the rebuilding process. It may seem selfish, but that's why we're always in Slytherin. It is a proud tradition…"

She began to glare at Voldemort. "That is until you broke it! You forced me to join. You would have killed my parents, my older sister if I didn't join you! You would have left me alive! I joined to save them! Something that you would never understand!" she raised her voice while shedding tears.

Voldemort glared at the witch.

"I don't know why, I wrote a letter to Draco for help. I told him what you would do if I didn't join." Said Astoria, "He suggested we become double agents. Have you noticed how they were always one step ahead of you? Haven't you found it odd that whoever you found them they were always gone?"

Voldemort's eyes winded.

"We've been aiding them from the begging always from the shadows, only Granger, Ms. Bones, Minister Shacklebolt and the Weasley prat knew our identifies… as far as we knew." Said Draco, "We knew how to cover our tracks, unlike my mentor he told how hard to keep appearances up on both sides."

"We've been behind a few other events as well." Said Astoria, "But their unimportant."

"I can send a message to Parkinson…" said Voldemort lift up his sleeve.

"Too late Riddle." Said Susan, "You got cocky! She summoned every single Death Eater to aid you in this battle. Not only that but they were apprehended by those under the sleeper Imperious."

"What?" asked Voldemort, he looked at Astoria.

Remember when I check my watch earlier tonight, at that moment every single person under the sleeper imperious came out of it." Said Astoria, "Not only that but every single time I put someone under the curse, I gave that name to Susan. She's been helping them and training for the day I used them to take you out."

Astoria walked towards him with a determined look on her face.

"What are you going to do?" asked Voldemort, "You refuse to hurt people."

"You're wrong." Said Astoria, "I do refuse to hurt people."

She proceeded to sock Voldemort in the face. Due to the fact that Voldemort was never punched in the face he fell like a ton of bricks.

"With magic." Said Astoria.

There was a silence in the room, as they realized that Astoria just punched Voldemort in the face.

"I told you not to show off." Said Draco.

"What else was I supposed to do? Stab his shin?" asked Astoria.

The glared at each other, then both started laughing.

"I'm so glad to finally end this act." Said Astoria.

"I agree." Laughed Draco.

"I'm so lost right now." Said Harry.

"Trust me… you don't want to know what's going on." Said Ron.

Voldemort wasn't moving, so Dennis, "Said I have to two questions."

"If it's about the ponies, the world's dominant species is form of sentient talking ponies." Explained Percy.

"I see…" said Dennis, "The other one… how is Harry alive."

That was when they saw Harry, they blinked.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" asked Harry.

"No of course not." Said Hermione.

"I'll explain later!" called out Harry.

That was when Voldemort began to get up, he began to laugh. But it wasn't an evil laugh, it was the laugh of a desperate man. He looked at Harry. He then looked at Ginny and Twilight who stood next to each other.

"You will pay for this Potter!" he yelled out.

He disappeared, then reappeared where Ginny and Twilight stood and just as quickly he disappeared again.

"No!" yelled Harry, but it was too late they were already gone.

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Both Fluttershy and Shimmer (who was not only worried about her daughter but was extremely confused what was going on) broke out crying. Night Light comforted his wife as Rarity did to Fluttershy.

"He's getting desperate." Said Hermione, "I don't even think he knows what's he's going to do."

"What's going on?" came a voice.

Everyone in the room turned to see Princess Celestia and Bill (who was the one holding the box).

Most of the ponies in the room bowed to her.

"Celly!" cried Princess Luna running to her sister, "Voldemort has kidnapped Twilight and Ginny then disappeared."

Princess Celestia's horn glowed and that's when she sensed it.

"They're in still in castle grounds. I know where they are." She said, "Spike, I think he's going trying to fight you one on one."

"I already figured that out." Said Harry.

"Spike?" thought everyone from the group came disguised as Death Eaters.

Princess Celestia cleared her throat.

"Every pony. Please I ask you to leave castle grounds. I will explain what is going on later! But now you must leave." Said Princess Celestia, "And please be safe and…"

That was when there was a large stampede of Ponies evacuated quickly, figuring out their messing pieces of memories had to do with whatever was going on and it was extremely dangerous. Until all that were left were the Princess, the five from Ponyville, the two Wonder Bolts who aided in this mission, Twilight's parents and Lyra.

"Um… Lyra, what are you doing here?" asked Applejack.

"I'd… I'd rather not say." Said Lyra.

"Spike, I'm going to take you to where Voldemort is." Said Princess Celestia, she motioned Harry to jumped on surprising him.

Before Harry jumped on he turned to Hermione.

"I think you need to bring the rest of them up to speed." Said Harry.

Hermione nodded…

Princess Celestia looked at Bill. As if saying you tell them my plan.

Harry got onto the Princess back and she galloped out of the room.

Hermione watched them leave and sighed.

She felt a tap on the shoulder and saw the 10 looking at her.

"Why is Harry alive?" asked Cho.

"And why are you calling him Spike?" asked Viktor.

"And really? Colorful talking ponies?" asked Dennis.

Everyone in the room looked at Denis.

"Why did you bring him?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"He needed closure about something involving his brother." Said Angelina.

"I see." Said Rainbow Dash.

Draco looked at Pinkie

"Hey, you have any more popcorn?" he asked.

She handed him the popcorn, he may be on good terms with now, but he wanted to see the looks on their faces when they found about Harry's "Afterlife".

With Harry and Celestia, Celestia brought up something.

"You don't want to kill him, do you?" she asked.

"No." said Harry.

"Don't worry I have a plan that hopefully will deaf at him once and for all." Said Princess Celestia.

"What?" responded Harry.

"The Elements of Harmony." Said Princess Celestia.

Harry's eyes winded when she said that.

Earlier, in the castle gardens just outside of the labyrinth. Voldemort reappeared holding Ginny by her hair and Twilight by the mane. He tossed both of them down to the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill either one of you." Said Voldemort, "Well not now."

"Why not?" spat out Ginny.

"I don't want to anger Potter. I know that would only make things worse." Said Voldemort.

Both Twilight and Ginny glared at him.

"Besides, if you so much as Apparate out of here. I will find out you and kill you." Said Voldemort.

"So we're just hostages in this?" asked Twilight.

"Yes." Said Voldemort simply.

"And you just expect us to sit here?" asked Ginny.

Voldemort laughed, he knew he had to use his trump card.

"You know Ginny, I personally killed your parents." He gloated.

"Everyone knows you killed them." Spat Ginny, "You haven't stopped bragging about it."

"You must wonder." Said Voldemort, "How a woman who killed Bellatrix Lestrange fell to me. You're father was the easy one, but your mother… she was the one that saw my new face."

"Why should that matter?" asked Ginny.

With Draco and Astoria knowing he knew that word would spread about who's body he inhabited. He minds as play mind games on Ginny and Potter's little unicorn.

Back in the throne room, Hermione had fined the explanation, Katie, Alicia, Lee, Gabrielle and Dennis all stood there gaping.

The other five seemed to be taking it much better, Cho, Susan and Percy were all familiar with reincarnation (Cho being in Ravenclaw and Susan and Percy being members of the ministry), Viktor looked little happy due the fact he always wanted to play against Harry but never got the chance and Charlie… well…

"I wish when I die I get reincarnated as a dragon." Mumbled Charlie.

"Of course you would…" thought Ron, George, Percy and Bill at the same time.

Bill cleared his throat.

"Princess Celestia has a plan that I need to explain." Said Bill.

"Oh! Oh! We're supposed to use the Elements of Harmony on Moldybutt, right?" asked Pinkie.

"How did you know?" asked Bill.

"Well you are holding the box they come in." pointed out Applejack.

Bill looked at the box and laughed.

"Will the Elements even work on him. He is human." Said Fluttershy.

"He's not." Said Draco, "He's an abomination. He has torn up his soul many times in order to be immortal, then when that failed he had several followers place him in a dead body. I don't know what that is but he's not human."

"We should also tell… you… about… what body he's using." Said Astoria.

Dennis and George were particularly interested in this. Both of them lost their brothers (well all of the Weasleys did), but both of them needed closure.

"I think we all know what the obvious choice is." Said Draco.

Everyone's eyes widened when he said that. They knew what it meant.

Back in the castle's gardens Harry and Celestia arrived jut as Voldemort removed his hood.

They saw a face that was very familiar.

The body Voldemort inhabited was Harry's.

Next Time: Harry and Voldemort have their final battle... for the final time! What will Harry do? Will the Elements of Harmony work? What will happen? Find out next time!


	17. Body VS Soul

A/N: All right! Second to last chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 17: Body VS. Soul

Harry stared at the familiar face in front him. His eyes were still red and snake like. His skin was extremely pale. And the look on his face was one of pure evil. While his messy black hair, his scar and his nose remained.

"Well Potter, you can see my new body." Said Voldemort, with the charmed hood down he now spoke in Harry's voice, it didn't sound the same, it sounded evil and vile. IT gave everyone in hearing range the chills, "I couldn't have chosen a more perfect body even if I had a choice. It really is a shame that they had to die. I would have rewarded them for such a good job."

Harry glared at Voldemort when he said that, that was when he remembered something else.

"What did you do to the others bodies?" he asked.

"I burned them." Said Voldemort, "They were of no use to me…"

Harry blinked, that was unexpected, he had expected to turn them into Inferi. Not what essentially came out to be a funeral pyre.

"Ginny hold on." Said Twilight.

Twilight teleported herself and Ginny to where Princess Celestia stood.

"Avada Kedavra." Said Voldemort.

The deadly green spell aimed itself to Harry.

"Protego." Said Harry blocking it with a shield.

Voldemort glared at Harry, "How were you able to master it? How are you still it's master?"

"I'm not telling you." Said Harry.

Harry knew why he was still it's master, because that pebble in his pocket told him why. Because it followed him there.

He was the Master of Death. While he was sure it wasn't why he reincarnated. He knew that it didn't matter how many times he was reincarnated he was still their master.

Of course he wasn't going to tell Voldemort about the stone from his ring Horcrux was the fabled resurrection stone, or that Harry had inherited the Cloak of Invisibility from his father.

That was when Voldemort looked in his eyes. Harry stumbled back.

"What!" yelled Voldemort when he found the information.

Harry gritted his teeth.

"He found out…" whispered Ginny.

"How can you just stumble on being the Master of Death? I tried to find them for years!" yelled Voldemort. Part of him was berating himself how could let the Resurrection Stone slip by him. After all he had it the whole time.

Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

"Protego!" shouted Harry.

Voldemort counted shoot out of the curse, Harry held strong with the shield charm.

Back in the throne room, Draco and Astoria had just finished them telling them which body Voldemort had and what he did to the bodies.

"Wow… Voldemort was stupid with that last one." Said George.

"He could have turned them into Inferi… but he didn't." said Dennis.

Both George and Dennis felt a relief, while they would have preferred having either their ashes or having them buried it was a lot better than what they feared happened.

"Oh wow." Said Pinkie, "It's kind of like Orochimaru, I mean both of them have snake themes… expect Moldybutt didn't have a choose in the body."

Dennis stared at Pinkie, "What?" he asked.

Draco and Astoria turned to Hermione.

"Thank you for warning us about her." Said Draco.

Hermione nodded. She on the off chance that if they did find them, they would be baffled by Pinkie and her insane ways… which is why neither of them were surprised when she did her weird things.

"You know." Said Princess Luna her horn glowing to find the location of Voldemort (much like her sister did), "We should really go follow them."

The five bearers of harmony nodded, after all they knew that they were the ones that was going to defeat Voldemort.

Shimmer looked down.

"Do you think Twilight is alive?" she asked.

"Don't worry… I'm sure she is." Assured Night Light.

"What about Spike?" asked Shimmer.

"I'm sure as well." He told his wife.

Back in the Royal Garden, neither Harry nor Voldemort gave up. That was when Harry managed to power up the shield just enough to break Voldemort's curse.

Voldemort then smiled cruelly. He had an idea, one that would save his skin.

"You know Potter you're no longer human and I know that that you will eventually turn back." Said Voldemort.

"Not interested." Said Harry.

"You are the master of Death." said Voldemort, "I'm sure that is why you were reincarnated."

"You have forgotten you already tried this when we first met." Said Harry, "When you tried to get the Stone."

Voldemort scowled when Harry said that.

"You really think I would team up with you after that happened? Really?" asked Harry, "Do I have to remind what you have done to me?"

"It was foolish of me wasn't it to tempt you, wasn't it?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes, it was." Said Harry.

"I don't understand." Said Voldemort, "You have all the power you want, you can have ever lasting life. But you don't care about it."

"I don't want ever lasting life." Spat out Harry, "Death isn't that bad. Then again I've seen what your afterlife is like. I know what will happen to you when you die. I can't help but to pity you."

"What do you mean pity me?" asked Voldemort dangerously.

Harry smirked, "I'd rather not explain." Said Harry, "You wouldn't understand any of it."

"What do you mean I would understand any of it?" asked Voldemort.

That was when the others arrived. They all walked over to, where Princess Celestia, Twilight and Ginny stood. Twilight's parents hugged her, while Ginny's brothers all went over to Ginny and well... comforted her in their own way.

"I know all about your past, Dumbledore showed me it for training before his death, after I found out about the Prophecy." Said Harry, "I know about your parents, I know about your childhood. And I pity you."

"Stop saying that!" yelled Voldemort, "You know nothing."

"I do know!" said Harry, "You never learned how to love, how to make friends. You never learned compassion or empathy, that's why I pity you."

Voldemort began to get angry.

"Avada Kedavra!" he thought.

Once again Harry used the shield charm.

"You still haven't learn any new tricks." Said Harry.

"Why you." Shouted Voldemort.

A form of a fiery Basilisk engulfed Harry

Those watching eyes' winded.

"Spike!" cried out Ginny.

"It's going to be fine…" said Princess Celestia, "I didn't tell him, but he still has some of his dragon traits."

"You mean?" asked Twilight.

Princess Celestia nodded.

Voldemort stop the flaming snake, when the flames cleared Voldemort couldn't believe his eyes.

Harry stood there like nothing happened, nothing about him was singed, he looked at himself and smiled.

"Dragons are fire proof… and even if I look like this now. I'm still fire proof." Said Harry with a smirk.

Voldemort was in shock, the killing curse would only be reflected and one of the darkest spells of all didn't effect him. For the first time since Dumbledore's death he was feeling fear. He knew it, this was it. He was in so much shock that he dropped his wand.

"Accio Voldemort's Wand!" shouted Harry.

The wand flew towards Harry's hand, he proceeded to the Snape the white wand in half.

Voldemort began to laugh.

"Are you going to finish me off?" asked Voldemort.

"I have no plans to do so," said Harry.

Harry began to walk towards Ginny.

"But my friends are planning to." Said Harry, not even looking at Voldemort.

That was when the 6 element bears took Harry's place.

"You defeat me? What are you going to do? Shoot a rainbow at me?" asked Voldemort.

A strange blew, this made Voldemort laughed.

"A rainbow! Just a rainbow? Really?" he laughed.

"Don't you diss rainbows." Said Rainbow Dash.

This only made Voldemort laugh.

"Let's do it." Said Twilight.

The other five nodded. They began to glow and float in the air, while Twilight's eyes began to glow pure white. A rainbow came from them creating a Sonic Rain boom as it headed to Voldemort. It hit and there was a blinding light.

When the light cleared, everyone regained. They saw it, on the ground laid Harry's well dead body and next to it… something…

"Oh my word." Said Rarity.

"Oh Celestia… I think I'm going to hurl." Said Rainbow Dash trying not to vomit.

"Is it… is that thing human?" asked Applejack.

Fluttershy squeaked and covered her eyes.

"Neat!" said Pinkie taking out a camera and taking a picture of it.

"What is that thing." Said Twilight.

Harry with Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked up next to them.

"It's Voldemort's true form." Said Harry.

It was a limp thing with Voldemort's real head. It was covered in sores and looked like it couldn't even move.

"This is what happens to someone when they split their soul too much." Said Harry.

"This thing… if not killed using the wizarding killing curse will live on forever." Said Princess Celestia, "I believe that killing him would be too kind."

There was another bright flash of light, and Voldemort's "Body" was gone.

"Where did you send it?" asked Hermione.

"I sent him to the moon." Said Princess Celestia.

"Celly…" said Princess Luna, "That… that doesn't help the rumor that you send things that annoy to the moon."

Princess Celestia couldn't help to laugh a little, "I know… but I feel this a much more suitable punishment. He fears death to the intent he umlauted his soul. He will learn that there was far more worse things than dying, living until the end of time all alone in such a form on the moon."

There was a silence… everyone began to soak it in.

"You know what this calls for!" said Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie! I don't thin kit's a good time for this." Said Hermione.

"You cant' stop her." Said Twilight.

"I know…" said Hermione.

In less than an hour a party was well under way, in the castle ballroom. One that was very upbeat and happy. Many ponies from all over Canterlot, who hated the Grand Galloping Gala came into the enjoy the energetic party.

"Pop pop!" said Lee as he danced with Alicia, while George danced with his wife and Applejack danced with Neville.

"What does "pop pop" mean?" asked Applejack.

"I have no idea… I just felt like saying it." Responded Lee.

"Don't you find it funny that, two out of three times Voldemort wasn't defeated with dignity?" asked Percy talking with Rarity, Fleur, Charlie and Bill.

Everyone stared at him when he made that joke.

"Are you enjoying the party!" asked Pinkie popping from nowhere.

Both Charlie and Percy jumped five feet in the air.

"How did she do that!" yelled Percy.

"Yes are." Said Rarity.

"By the way, have you seen that blonde guy and that girl that was with him?" asked Pinkie.

"I heard they wanted to be private. Both of them look exhausted." Said Fleur.

"Oh okay!" said Pinkie.

"Hey Pinkie!" called out Rainbow Dash, "Soarin' wants to talk to you!"

"Okey Dokey Loki!" said Pinkie happily.

In another room, that Celestia let them use, Astoria laid on Draco's lap.

"It's all over." Said Draco, "It's weird to be on the other end of it. Anytime I would have to kill someone or torture them. You would the one to do this for me."

"I know it weird." Said Astoria.

"Tori." Said Draco, "There's something I need to ask you."

"What" asked Astoria.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Astoria lifted up her head, then gave him a big kiss.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

Astoria nodded.

In the ballroom, Princess Luna and Luna were listening on the conversation Pinkie was having a rather interesting conversation with Soarin'.

"You work a bakery?" asked Soarin', "I have to visit sometime."

"All right! I'll even give you free samples!" cheered Pinkie.

"Excuse me." said Cho to the two Lunas.

"What?" asked Princess Luna.

"I've been looking for Harry… um… Spike. There's something I need to talk to him about." Said Cho.

"He left with Ginny a while back." Said Luna.

"He had a smile on his face for some reason." Said Princess Luna trying not to laugh.

"Oh… I really hope to talk to him before I leave." Said Cho.

Elsewhere in the castle, Hermione was giving Hermione a grand tour. Neither wanted to deal with Pinkie's party then, even if it was a thing to celebrate… both wanted some quiet time.

During this Twilight decided to ask Hermione a certain question.

"So what are you planning on doing?" asked Twilight.

"I have yet to discus it with Ron… but I want to stay." Said Hermione.

Twilight smiled when she said that.

"This is my old room." Said Twilight.

She opened the door, their eyes winded and Twilight quickly shit the door.

"I'll show you another time." Said Twilight.

"That would be a good idea!" said Hermione.

Inside the room, Harry and Ginny were doing their own celebrating. Nothing will be said for certain reasons… but yeah…

The two were taking a break while laying next to each other.

"I'm planning on staying." Said Ginny.

"That's good." Came Harry's response.

"I don't know what else I'm going to do… I'm think about asking Princess Celestia to turn me into a dragon."

Harry's eyes winded, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I know…" said Ginny, "But I think it might be better for our relationship."

Harry nodded.

"There's something else I want to ask." Said Ginny.

"What about?" asked Harry.

"What were you going to say to me before you die?" asked Ginny.

"I forgot." Said Harry.

Ginny grabbed a pillow and started hitting him.

"Stop that." Said Harry.

"Don't lie." Said Ginny.

"I really did forget." Said Harry.

"Yeah right." Said Ginny.

Harry kissed Ginny. When he was done she smiled.

The truth was Harry did remember, and it was "Ginny, I want you to be happy.". Of course, he didn't need to say it to her… because right now he could tell she was.

Next Time: It's been 9 months since Voldemort's defeat! 9 months... What has happened in those 9 months. A lot! What will happen? Find out in the final chapter!


	18. As Time Went On

A/N: Well final chapter... I hope you enjoy it... it's a very sweet chapter... very, very sweet. I will clear a couple things up about the chapter in the end notes...

Chapter 18: As Time Went On

It had been 9 months since Voldemort's defeat. After the party many things happened. They gave Harry's body a proper burial. It needed one. Placed in the castle gardens in a far corner. The group also came up with a lie in order to hide the fact that Spike was Harry's reincarnation.

That whoever ran the after life let Harry back on earth for 24 hours. That time he helped defeat Voldemort, had his fun with Ginny and finished his unfinished business.

Of course only Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dudley Dursley and Aubrey Weasley (Percy's wife) were the only ones who knew the truth about Spike's reincarnation that didn't participate in the fight and they all swore to keep it that way.

Everyone who had come to live in Ponyville chose to stay. They had grown used to the ways of Equestria and Ponyville and made some friends. But they did deiced that when the kids were old enough (including those that were yet to be born) would attend Hogwarts with their cousins Molly and Lucy (Percy's daughters).

Kingsley and Princess Celestia made a deal to create a special portal. One that would be in the Ministry of Magic. They would allow visitation Visas for those who wanted to explore Equestria or vacation there. Only those that knew of Spike's reincarnation were allowed permanent Visas, everyone else would have to apply.

Also Princess Celestia would monitor those who came in illegally.

Immigration wasn't allowed unless under certain unsaid circumstances.

Not only that but Draco and Astoria were allowed to live in Ponyville. They built their own House on the outskirts. It took a while for everyone to trust them with the exception of Hermione, Luna and Pinkie (because she Pinkie) but though out the months they learned to trust them and even befriend them.

When they got back to Ponyville, they decided to tell Teddy about Spike (him being mature enough to handle the news). He actually handled pretty well and promised not to tell Roxie and Victoire until the time was right.

Also the three kids refused to talk about their time Derpy babysitting them… all they knew that Roxie wanted to learn how to use the fire extinguisher… and muffins were now Victoire's least favorite food. All Teddy said about was "You don't want to know what happened."

Other news is that month after Voldemort's defeat, Princess Celestia created the Equestria Quidditch League. Spike, Ron, Ginny, George, Angelina and Draco all helped create it. Each one of them each created the name though only one of them were allowed to name a team after one of the British and Irish Quidditch League. Everyone agreed Ron would get the honors (as he wouldn't take no for an answer).

The teams created were the Ponyville Phoenixes (the one that Spike named), the Canterlot Celestials (The ones that Ginny named), the Trottingham Archers (almost named the Trottingham Trots… but everyone single person, pony and dragon vetoed it, of course the person was George), the Fillydelphia Fillies (Angelina, the team was also molded after the Holyhead Harpies) and the Manehattan Dragons, were among the first teams, along with the Cloudsdale Cannons.

Guess which team was considered the worst in the league out of those named…

In fact this made everyone but Ron belie that any Quidditch team that took the name Canons were cursed by someone who hated the team centuries ago. After all it couldn't be a coincidence… right?

However the best one in the League was the Ponyville Phoenixes, in fact the team remanded the same from the game they played… expert for the fact Princess Luna was replaced by Cappuccino (one of Roy's best friends). With Rainbow Dash's speed and Derpy's ability to see in two places at once they were almost undefeatable. In fact the only games they lost were special exhibition games they played.

They had played three of them, and two out of three them they lost.

The first they played a special one against a team consisting of 7 members of the Wonder Bolts. It was a close game, but Spitfire managed to get the Snitch first.

The second was very special, a match against the Bulgarian National Team… it was less impressive than it sounds as the seeker did participate in the Battle of Canterlot and could visit any time he wanted. However the loss was a little more complicated, Rainbow Dash was sick the day of the game and had Spike fill in for her. Spike did catch the snitch, but they lost because the Bulgarians found a way though Derpy's defense.

It was said that Rainbow Dash faked being sick since she knew Viktor really wanted to play Spike not her. She denies it, but George still says she saw Rainbow Dash buying some Skiving Snackbox a few days before hand claiming it was for Pinkie.

However the third game was probably the funniest. Apparently word had spread all across the wizarding world about the Equestria Quidditch League… and the worst team the Falmouth Flacons demanded they play them. Well actually it was the Keeper that demanded they play them. The rest of the team thought "This is going to be fun.". Not in the way they thought "Oh it's going to be fun." No… in the way "I can't wait it see our Cormac response to loosing to some colorful Ponies".

They lost 60 to 1250.

Cormac was the reason for such a lopsided score. In fact Spike upon finding out Cormac still hasn't changed from his time at Hogwarts, told the team how to beat him.

Because of this, Cormac blamed his team for the loss despite the fact that he barely paid any attention to his own position. The other 6 members of his got so angry they pooled their magic together and transformed him into an earth pony.

Princess Celestia did reverse, mostly… Cormac would occasionally and randomly transform into an earth pony, and transform back into a human a few hours later.

Princess Celestia claims due to the magic used she couldn't fully remove the transformation. Though Princess Luna knew better.

Rainbow Dash joined the team permanently because she knew she had all the time in the world to join the Wonder Bolts. She decided to wait until they needed a new member. Then again rumor was that they were considering her. None of the members were confirming… though Soarin' had a few time almost said something before shutting himself up.

In Ponyville, things were pretty much the same before Voldemort came to Canterlot, Princess Luna even still living at the library ("This place is so much more fun than in the castle") the exceptions being Draco and Astoria, Ginny and Spike being together… and Pinkie and Soarin' having started dating.

After Pinkie's party after the Battle of Canterlot the two had become pen pals. After the exhibition match Soarin asked Pinkie if she wanted to go out on a date and she agreed.

He would come to Ponyville any day he had off or if the show was near Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash despite being a total fan girl of the Wonder Bolts didn't care one her best friends was dating Soarin' in fact she was happy for them. After all being the fan girl that she was knew about Soarin's love of baked goods and his habit of eating as much as Pinkie.

While he laid back and she was Pinkie, the two made a very cute couple.

Well to be honest that wasn't the biggest change.

The months after Voldemort's defeat… well… there was a bit of a baby boom…

Really all the women who lived in Equestria who either married, engaged or seeing someone were pregnant…

In fact the first of the births was going on, in Ponyville's hospital.

"I will find a spell to skin you alive you little reptile! You did this to me! You and you're Dragon magic!" yelled Ginny who was giving birth.

Spike laughed nervously.

Ginny was giving birth, not only that but it was multiple birth.

One of the dragon traits Spike retained during his 24 hours as Harry was well... the dragon's way of reproduction. When two dragons do it, the males seed has a special hormone that caused the female to not only releases eggs but always more than one… usually two or three… sometimes more.

Because of that Ginny was haven't Quadruplets. Though Hermione said there might be a chance of identical twins among the four.

Because of this Ginny changed her mind about asking Princess Celestia about turning her into a dragon. She didn't know what would happen to the babies or if something would complicate the pregnancy because of it.

"Maybe you should take a break." Said Twilight who was helping Ginny along with Hermione (despite being 8 months pregnant herself), Fluttershy and Luna. Princess Luna (who had helped birth foals over 1000 years ago) acted as the doctor in order to well… keep the complicated parentage a secret.

"I'll tell you when the first one begins to crown." Said Hermione.

"Get back in here! You stupid baby dragon!" yelled Ginny.

Spike went into the waiting room breathing heavily. Everyone was there, even Charlie, Percy, his wife (and children), Cho and Dudley.

"Don't worry about Ginny." Said Bill, "Mum was like that too when Ginny was born, and when Ron was born… I remember when the twins were born she was yelling too."

"At least she didn't' bite you." Said George.

Spike laughed… then noticed George was being serous.

"She bit me." Said George.

"I did not." Said Angelina.

"It was after I took away her wand, she grabbed my arm and bit me." Said George.

Angelina lightly smacked him on the head.

Spike turned to Ron who was nodding, that did happen.

"Are you scared?" asked Dudley who was also there.

About a month and a half after the battle (in order to give Spike some time) Cho and Dudley came for their first visit, as Cho wasn't able to get private time with Spike/Harry she left it up to Hermione and Ginny to tell him when they visited.

When Spike found out he yelled out "Cho married HIM!" so loudly that they were able to hear him all the way in Canterlot and Fillydelphia… that wasn't a joke either, Princess Celestia actually wrote a letter after he yelled that out and Rainbow Dash (who had a game in Fillydelphia) asked what happened when they returned.

They told them that they met during Harry's memorial, they at first were just friends offering each other an ear if they needed to talk about their shared feelings of not really being able to talk to Harry and apologize in a good enough way before his death. The two eventually fell in love and got married.

Neither Petunia or Vernon knows that Cho is a witch and they plan to keep it that way.

Though it's going to be hard as Cho was also prevent with their first child (though it was often joked that the child would be a Squib as magic wouldn't' survive contact with Vernon's DNA). But hopefully the child would magical.

"I'm more scared that Ginny than being a father if that what you mean." Said Spike.

"She is scary." Said Charlie.

"So you think you're going to be a good dad?" asked Aubrey.

Aubrey was Percy's wife, she also worked at the ministry of magic under the Department of Magical transportation (In fact she recently got a promotion and was the head of the Equestria Portal Division). Spike wasn't surprised Percy married someone who also worked for the ministry. She was a very nice woman and apparently she was in Hufflepuff in Cho's year.

"I think so…" said Spike.

Spike sighed, he saw the Cutie Mark crusaders, Victoire, Roxie, Teddy as well Molly (who had very recently turned 5) and Lucy (who was just learning to walk) playing together. Thankfully they weren't listening to the conversation.

"I'm back from the gift shop!" yelled Pinkie, appearing some somewhere.

Pinkie was holding about 2 dozen balloons.

"How are you able to stay on the ground?" asked Percy.

Percy much like Hermione was confounded by Pinkie whenever he saw her.

"Spike it's starting!" came Hermione's voice from the room.

He went back in.

After much screaming, yelling crying. They were all out.

Fluttershy opened the door.

"You can come in now." She said.

Everyone came into the room. Spike laid on the bed next to Ginny who held four very healthy babies in her arms.

"So have you come up with names yet?" asked Sweetie.

Ginny nodded, she pointed a little boy with reddish brown fuzz on his head.

"James Sirius Weasley." She said, "He's the first born."

"Really?" asked Teddy, "Gave him Sirius as his middle name?"

"What's bad about that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I read my father's old journals from when he was in school. One of his best friends name was Sirius, he grew out of it, but he often made puns about the word Serious and Sirius… You're just giving him fader." Said Teddy.

Ginny looked at Spike who shook his head no, neither one of them knew of Sirius' old habit of doing that.

Ginny pointed to a girl in her arms… well there were two girls in her and both had the same shade of bright red and freckles on their face.

"This is the second oldest, Lily Twilight." Said Ginny.

Twilight blushed when she heard that.

"So the two oldest are named after Harry's parents." Said Dudley, "That's a good idea."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Our third one, is Luna Fluttershy." Said Ginny.

"When you have two very close friends named Luna you have no choice to name your child after them." Said Spike.

"That is going to be confusing." Said Pinkie.

"Unless we call her little Luna." Said Applejack.

"Oh that's a good idea." Said Pinkie.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Are you sure Fluttershy is a good name?" asked Draco, "I mean…"

That Fluttershy look down… everyone in the room glared at him… even Lucy and she wasn't able to talk yet.

"I think I'm going to cafeteria." Said Draco, "Anyone want anything?"

Astoria conjured a brick and threw it at his head.

"I still can't believe he's your cousin." Said Apple Bloom.

"I know." Mumbled Teddy.

"What about baby of the family?" asked Neville.

Ginny looked at Spike.

"Harry Spike… after his father." Said Ginny.

Ginny looked at her… um Dragon friend. She had decided once the children were grown up, she would ask Princess Celestia then. After all Spike had all the time in the world (as Dragon's lived a long life). They could wait little longer.

After all as long at they loved each other that was all that mattered. It didn't matter if Spike didn't have all of Harry's traits. They were soul mates. And no matter what would happen they would always love each other.

The End!

A/N: Well that's it... man... I can't believe I finished it... it was an addicting story to write. Anyways I have two things to say: First off, I'm toying with the idea of making both a spin off that covers things that happened during the time skip (as well as chapter comprising of deleted scenes and a chapter that's deleted to the story of Hermione's side of chapter 5) and a sequel about Ginny and Spike's kids (and their cousins) first year at Hogwarts... but I still don't know.

Oh and I should talk about things about the chapter, Harry Spike is this stories version of Albus Severus, and yes, I did split Lily Luna into two separated characters. I wanted to balance it out kid wise.

And the other is the FiM pairing I added, I support Pinkie and Soarin', I know they haven't really met (yet) but I think they would make a good pairing. I mean come on, his real introduction was him buying a pie and eating it in a messy way.

Also I started writing on a new story that FiM crosses over with a certain classic anime in a certain way. You'll find out in a couple days what is it only that you'll think "Why didn't I come up with that idea?". Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my new crossover and maybe if I choose to do them the Spin Off and/or Sequel.


End file.
